


Máscaras y Cadenas

by Aleska



Category: Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Historical, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Disobedience, Dominant!Razumikhin, M/M, Master!Razumikhin, Master/Servant, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Russian Serfdom, Serf!Raskolnikov, Serfdom, Slavery, Spanking, Submissive!Raskolnikov
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleska/pseuds/Aleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historical AU set in the beginning of the XIX century, at the peak of Russian serfdom. </p>
<p>Dmitri is a wealthy aristocrat whose father has just died, leaving him in charge of all his lands and business, but also of his serfs, which includes a rebel Raskolnikov. He feels no respect for him and is obstinate in creating as many problems as he can, turning the idea of discipline into an obvious necessity.</p>
<p>___</p>
<p>AU histórico situado a principios del siglo XIX, en plena vigencia de la servidumbre rusa. </p>
<p>Dmitri es un rico aristócrata cuyo padre acaba de morir, dejándolo al cargo de todas sus tierras y negocios, pero también de sus siervos, lo cual incluye a un rebelde Raskolnikov, que no siente ningún respeto hacia él y se empeña en crear tantos problemas como pueda, convirtiendo la idea de disciplina en una obvia necesidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Personajes

**Author's Note:**

> Este primer capítulo no es más que un resumen de los personajes principales, su transfondo y las relaciones entre ellos. El fic se basa en diferentes escenas que van dando desarrollo a la trama, pero es posible que escriba ciertos puntos como mera narración del argumento en lugar de escenas desarolladas. Nada es seguro, tomemos esto como un trabajo experimental.

**Prokofiy Razumihin:** Aristócrata y comerciante ruso. Poseía gran cantidad de tierras y negocios. Duro, frío y distante, nunca se portó bien con su hijo, al que culpa de la muerte de su mujer, acaecida durante el parto. Tras el doloroso suceso Prokofiy se vuelve alcohólico y se encierra en sí mismo, mateniéndose emocionalmente alejado de todos a su alrededor. Iracundo y violento, perdía el control con facilidad, golpeando y castigando a sus siervos con frecuencia, también a Dmitri, con quien siempre fue muy estricto e injusto. Cuando muere, su hijo hereda todas sus propiedades y su título nobiliario.

**Dmitri Razumihin:** Joven aristócrata, acaba de heredar el título de su padre y está al cargo de todos sus negocios. Es inteligente pero inexperto, por lo que sus conocidos nobles pretenden aprovecharse de él para sus propios intereses. Dmitri es amable, respetuoso y educado. Aborrece la violencia y le desagrada la idea de usarla para castigar a sus siervos. No desea que le teman, como ocurría con su padre, sino que le respeten, por lo que se esfuerza en mantener el control y el orden con buenas palabras, sin necesidad de dañar a nadie. Sin embargo, puede llegar a ser muy impulsivo y pasional cuando pierde los estribos y Rodya pone constantemente a prueba su paciencia.

**Rodion Raskolnikov:** Siervo doméstico de la familia Razumihin. Sus padres también eran siervos de la familia, por lo que Rodya nació y se crió allí. Es rebelde e independiente, odia la vida de siervo. Orgulloso y altivo no acepta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer ni se considera menos que nadie. Se niega a someterse a la voluntad de señoritos que se creen mejores que él cuando Rodion los supera en muchos aspectos. Desprecia a la aristocracia y sus costumbres, haciendo burla constante de todos ellos y suele esquivar el trabajo tanto como le es posible. Temía a Prokofiy, por lo que mantenía un comportamiento más sensato, pero tras su muerte saca a relucir toda su rebeldía. No siente ningún respeto por Dmitri, al cual desobedece y deja constantemente en evidencia frente al resto de nobles, ya que no teme ningún castigo por su parte. De pequeños Razumihin y él mantuvieron una relación amistosa, ya que ambos tienen la misma edad y al vivir tan lejos de la ciudad no tenían otros niños con los que poder jugar, pero cuando Prokofiy lo descubrió se interpuso entre ellos, prohibiéndole terminantemente a Dmitri volver a acercarse a Rodion, tratando de hacerle entender que un siervo era su propiedad, no un amigo, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía tratarlos como a iguales. Por su parte, Rodya fue duramente castigado por su atrevimiento. Desde ese momento ambos se alejaron, no volviendo a hablarse hasta años después, manteniendo siempre una relación distante del tipo amo-siervo que se ha ido tensando más y más tras la muerte de Prokofiy y los cada vez más habituales desplantes de Rodion.

**Dunya Raskolnikova:** Sierva doméstica de la familia Razumihin. Es la hermana menor de Rodion. Mucho más calmada y sensata, tampoco disfruta de la vida de sierva, pero no muestra su desagrado de forma tan obvia y arriesgada como Rodya. En su lugar se limita a hacer su trabajo con la mayor dignidad posible, sin dejarse pisotear. También orgullosa e inteligente, pero mucho más precavida que su hermano. Su relación con Dmitri es de respeto mutuo, ya que lo considera un buen hombre que está haciendo las cosas lo mejor que puede en su posición, llegando a compadecerlo hasta cierto punto, sabiendo lo injusto y terrible que ha sido su padre con él y lo solitaria que ha sido su infancia. Al menos Rodya y ella se tenían el uno al otro, pero Dmitri se ha visto obligado a crecer lejos de todos, sin haber tenido un solo amigo o alguien con quien conectara y que de verdad se preocupara por él y lo quisiera. Entiende lo difícil que es la situación para Razumihin y trata de hacer entrar a su hermano en razón y mantenerlo hasta cierto punto bajo control, pero Rodya se niega a escuchar a nadie. También tiene sus propios problemas, ya que dos de los aristócratas amigos de la familia Razumihin muestran un alto interés en ella, haciéndole constantemente ofertas de compra a Dmitri. Por suerte hasta ahora el joven aristócrata se ha negado tozudamente a aceptar ninguna de ellas, sabiendo que va en contra de la voluntad de su sierva y queriendo respetar ese deseo. Dunya lo agradece secretamente y eso la lleva a desaprobar todavía más la actitud desvergonzada de su hermano.

**Sonya Marmeladova:** Joven prostituta. De familia muy pobre, con un padre alcohólico que ha perdido el empleo y una madrastra enferma, tienes tres hermanastros. Se prostituye para mantener a su familia, visitando a los siervos en las tierras de los Razumihin y el resto de nobles de la zona. Ha sido amiga de los Raskolnikov desde que empezó a ir por allí. Rodya a veces es cruel con ella, presionándola con sus comentarios, pero no lo hace con mala intención, es su forma retorcida de mostrar preocupación e intentar ayudar. Por supuesto, Dunya trata de evitar estos ataques siempre que está presente, regañando a Rodya y manteniéndolo a raya, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer cuando su hermano y Sonya están a solas. Sin embargo, esto no siempre es así, otras veces Rodya es mucho más calmado y sus conversaciones son tranquilas y amistosas. Rodya le encarga a Sonya que le traiga cosas del pueblo, como libros que le interesan o periódicos y noticias para mantenerse informado, ya que casi nunca deja la casa. Con respecto a Dunya, su relación con Sonya es todavía más cercana, hasta el punto de que desde hace algún tiempo mantienen una relación romántica en secreto. Rodya no está al tanto de ello. Ambas han decidido no contarle nada por lo pronto y Rodion está demasiado ofuscado en sí mismo para haberse dado cuenta.

**Pyotr Luzhin:** Aristócrata. Arrogante y elitista, valora la clase, la ostentación, el seguimiento de la etiqueta, es muy estirado. Posee numerosas tierras y negocios. Sus terrenos lindan con los de Razumihin y, aunque de puertas para fuera mantiene una relación cordial con la familia, existen rivalidades internas desde hace años. Luzhin está interesado en las tierras y negocios de los Razumihin y cree que ahora que Prokofiy ha muerto y Dmitri está al cargo le resultará más sencillo hacerse con parte de ello. Considera a Dmitri inepto, blando e incapaz (en parte influido por las opiniones que su padre expresaba de él ante el resto de nobles) y pretende aprovecharse de su inexperiencia a su favor. Es uno de los nobles que está altamente interesado en Dunya. Desea comprarla, pero Dmitri se niega repetidamente a ello. Dunya lo desprecia y le aterra la idea de ser comprada, pero hasta ahora todo ha ido bien. A fin de cuentas, Luzhin no tiene ningún tipo de poder sobre ella, sólo un interés no correspondido, por lo que no supone ningún problema mientras Dmitri siga manteniendo su negativa. Y por ahora no parece que Luzhin tenga nada que atraiga la atención de Dmitri lo bastante como para aceptar la oferta. Por su parte, la relación con Rodya es de odio mutuo. Rodya lo desprecia como persona, considerándolo una representación vivaz de todo lo que odia en la aristocracia, pero además le guarda un rencor especial por sus pretensiones respecto a Dunya. Rodya se muestra aún más descarado y maleducado con él que con respecto al resto de nobles, dándole respuestas cortantes y ridiculizándolo siempre que se cruza con él, indignando a Luzhin y poniendo a Dmitri en un compromiso, ya que esas faltas de respeto pueden ser interpretadas como aprobación por su parte si no las castiga. Dmitri regaña a Rodya a menudo por ello, pero sin imponerle ningún castigo contundente. Rodya mantiene su actitud hacia Luzhin, que lo considera intolerable y lo odia cada vez más.

**Arkady Svidrigailov:** Aristócrata. Al contrario que Luzhin, Svidrigailov no muestra un gran respeto por las normas sociales, renegando de ellas y actuando a placer y conveniencia. Abiertamente libertino, viudo y con un oscuro pasado, el sentimiento general hacia él es de desconfianza. Mantiene relaciones cordiales con los otros nobles, pero nadie conoce a ciencia cierta sus intenciones y no saben como interpretarlo, por lo que prefieren mantener las distancias. Al igual que Luzhin, está interesado en Dunya, pero es mucho más sutil sobre ello. En lugar de hacerle constantes e insistentes ofertas a Dmitri, sabiendo de antemano que las rechazará, trata de ganarse el afecto de la muchacha, hablando directamente con ella y ofreciéndole la libertad a cambio de su mano. Dunya también se niega a esto. Este interés en Dunya hace que Rodya también desprecie a Svidrigailov, del mismo modo que ocurría con Luzhin, además, su rechazo hacia las actitudes libertinas y las opiniones controvertidas de Svidrigailov hacen que su inquina aumente, siendo su actitud de total repulsa y desconfianza, especialmente teniendo en cuenta los rumores que Rodya conoce sobre él. Por su parte, los sentimientos de Svidrigailov hacia Raskolnikov son totalmente contrarios. El noble muestra una notoria simpatía hacia él, considerándolo interesante e intrigante. Sabe de sobra de la inteligencia y capacidad de Rodya y valora su rebeldía, encontrando muy divertidos sus desplantes, especialmente cuando son dirigidos a Luzhin, al cual considera mediocre y estúpido y al que le guarda un especial rencor debido a la rivalidad que mantienen por Dunya.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primera escena :) ¡Dejad kudos y comentarios si os gusta!

Raskolnikov lo había humillado por última vez. Había tolerado muchas de sus faltas, había tratado de ser amable, prudente. Pero ese muchacho del demonio se negaba a entrar en razón. Y esta vez había ido demasiado lejos. Podía admitir sus desplantes y desaires hasta cierto punto siempre que se dieran en privado ¿pero aquella clase de comportamiento en público? Desde luego que no, de ahí no podía pasar. Y mucho menos ese día.

La cena había acabado hacía ya un rato. Razumihin había despedido a sus invitados uno a uno, entre sonrisas y apretones de manos, prometiéndose que pronto volverían a verse, que tratarían todos esos asuntos que parecían interesar tanto al joven noble, que había sido una bonita velada y que Razumihin era un excelente anfitrión. En apariencia, todo discurrió con gran cordialidad. En apariencia. Porque de eso se trataba, al fin y al cabo. Dmitri conocía muy bien aquel juego, las agradables máscaras y las puñaladas por la espalda. Tal vez fuera joven, pero entendía perfectamente cómo funcionaba ese mundo. Era su mundo, después de todo, y estaba más que habituado a él. Por eso el comportamiento de Raskolnikov aquella noche había logrado enfurecerlo hasta casi perder los estribos. Aunque, _en apariencia_ , se hubiera resulto como un incidente de menor importancia, Razumihin estaba casi seguro de que aquel maldito siervo lo había arruinado todo.

Había hecho llamar a Raskolnikov tan pronto como despidió al último de los comensales, exigiendo que se presentara de inmediato en su despacho. Él mismo entró en la sala justo después de dar la orden, temblando de pura furia. Todo estaba saliendo bien, perfectamente bien, hasta que el dichoso Rodion Romanovich se había decidido a echar al traste sus planes. La cosa era sencilla. Su padre había muerto recientemente, dejándolo a él como único heredero de todo cuanto poseía, incluidos sus títulos nobiliarios, y ahora Razumihin debía presentarse en sociedad como su digno sucesor. Bien, no es que en verdad existiera necesidad de ello, pero siempre resultaba conveniente tener en cuenta esos pequeños detalles que a largo plazo terminaban por ser cruciales. Especialmente porque planeaba cerrar algunos tratos que su padre había dejado a medias y que se planteaban con un verdadero buen negocio. Pero para eso necesitaba ganarse el favor y la confianza de los otros aristócratas, que sin duda serían muy cuidados antes de acceder a tratar nada con él. Una cosa era negociar con Prokofiy y otra muy distinta hacerlo con su hijo, por ello debía ser cauteloso y mostrar una imagen adecuada. Así que, con toda su buena fe, Dmitri había organizado una gran cena en su casa, dispuesto a usarla para establecer los tan necesarios vínculos, invitando a todos aquellos que habían tenido contacto previo con la familia Razumihin de un modo u otro además de algunas otras figuras de remarcable importancia con las que no vendría mal tener relación.

Y las cosas estaban yendo muy bien al principio. La conversación era amena, la cena exquisita, incluso hubo algunos halagos sobre lo bien que Dmitri parecía haber tomado las riendas. Razumihin sonreía y asentía, henchido por la emoción ante los buenos resultados. Visto como se estaba desarrollando el evento, ¿qué podía salir mal? Oh, pero por supuesto, debió preverlo. Había hecho trabajar a Raskolnikov esa noche. En parte tal vez fuera culpa suya. Conocía muy bien el carácter del joven, era consciente de lo que podía pasar, pero había estado tan nervioso y ocupado organizando aquello que ni se le había ocurrido pensarlo. Era cierto que antes de la cena había reunido a sus siervos y les había advertido con severidad sobre la importancia de aquello y lo necesario que era que todos colaboraran para conseguir una velada perfecta y en su entusiasmada emoción había creído que eso sería suficiente. Que ingenuo había sido. Tal vez lo fuera para el resto, pero no para Rodion. Debería haberlo sabido.

Y sin embargo, durante la primera mitad de la cena, el siervo había guardado un sorprendente silencio. Razumihin había notado su inquietud en más de una ocasión, como fruncía el ceño o apretaba los labios hacia ciertos comentarios, sus muecas disgustadas cada vez que recibía una orden. Pero así y todo no había replicado ni una sola vez y había obedecido con una inusual diligencia, lo suficiente para hacer creer a Dmitri que esta vez Raskolnikov había entendido que el asunto era serio y que debía mostrar el comportamiento decente que se le exigía. Y entonces había ocurrido. Un comentario jocoso sobre la forma de andar de uno de sus siervos y Rodion había estallado. Al parecer a su invitado aquella notoria cojera le había resultado muy divertida. A Raskolnikov no tanto. La retahíla de insultos y protestas que el joven se había esforzado por contener fluyó de golpe con soltura, con toda la arrogancia y desprecio de los que fue capaz, incluyendo en su monólogo una truculenta e innecesariamente detallada explicación sobre cómo se había producido el accidente que había lesionado a su compañero, añadiendo con amargura cuán vil y despreciable había que ser para hacer burla de ello.

Por supuesto, las órdenes de silencio que Dmitri le dio fueron deliberadamente desobedecidas. Y no sólo eso, antes de que pudiera evitarlo Rodion estaba haciendo burla de él y del resto de sus invitados, avergonzándolo hasta extremos que Razumihin no habría creído posibles. El incidente terminó cuando el angustiado noble se levantó con brusquedad y echó a Raskolnikov de allí a la fuerza, gruñéndole que su trabajo había terminado por esa noche y que ya lo vería luego. Su tono de amenaza no pareció inquietar a su siervo en lo más mínimo, ya que simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros y marcharse.

Tras aquello Razumihin se había desecho en disculpas hacia sus comensales, alegando que Rodion siempre había sido un siervo difícil y que sería duramente castigado por su insolencia. Se planteó comentar que pensaba venderlo para deshacerse de él, pero enseguida descartó la idea. De planear algo así se mostraría como el tipo de persona que huye de sus problemas en lugar de solucionarlos y eso, desde luego, no era bueno para los negocios. Así que se había limitado a las disculpas y a las promesas de disciplina. Para su sorpresa, el resto de nobles le restó importancia al asunto, asintiendo a sus explicaciones y comentando, puede que con cierto tono condescendiente (o al menos así le pareció a Razumihin), que todo el mundo tenía sus manzanas podridas y que no era necesario darle más vueltas. Confiaban en que Dmitri pudiera encargarse bien de aquello. Y aunque en seguida la conversación se había reanimado con el mismo tono afable de antes Razumihin no podía dejar de notar cierta tensión y frialdad subyacentes que lo pusieron notoriamente incómodo, aunque se esforzó por no dejarlo translucir. Sabía lo que todos pensaban. ¿Por qué querer como socio a alguien que ni siquiera podía mantener a sus propios siervos bajo control? Todas sus promesas no eran más que palabras vacías. Los hechos estaban allí, perfilados con total claridad. Después de aquello ninguno de ellos querría hacer negocios en buenos términos con Razumihin. Rodion lo había echado todo a perder.

Un estremecimiento de rabia le recorrió mientras abría el pequeño armario donde su padre guardaba los enseres usados para los castigos físicos. Esto se había acabado. El propio Raskolnikov se lo había buscado, no había vuelta de hoja. Pero la en apariencia firme decisión de Razumihin flaqueó tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron sobre los utensilios frente a él. Nadie había abierto aquel armario desde la muerte de su padre y le habría gustado que eso continuara así para siempre. El simple chirrido de las bisagras había sido suficiente para tensarlo, trayéndole demasiadas memorias que preferiría poder enterrar. Tragó saliva, paseando los dedos por las distintas herramientas, pulcramente ordenadas. Bien, esas ideas y temores no debían importunarle ahora. El caso estaba claro y Razumihin conocía de sobra el proceder más sensato. Desde luego, no es como si aquello fuera a írsele de las manos, se trataba simplemente de aplicar la disciplina adecuada en la medida correcta, ni más ni menos.

Tras un instante más de reflexión terminó por suspirar, tomando una vara del armario y girándola entre sus manos con actitud pensativa. Tal vez pudiera darle una última oportunidad a Rodion. Si accedía a disculparse y prometía un buen comportamiento futuro... quizás entonces aquello no fuera realmente necesario y pudiera postergarlo de forma indefinida. Incluso para siempre si Raskolnikov cumplía su palabra.

Razumihin hizo una mueca, dejando la vara sobre la mesa y cruzándose de brazos en espera de su siervo. Como si Rodion fuera a aceptar aquello. ¿Disculparse? Ese muchacho engreído preferiría dejarse arrancar la piel a tiras antes que eso. Aún así, Dmitri decidió que no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Raskolnikov no tardó mucho en llegar. Entró con la cabeza alta y un brillo desafiante en su mirada, haciendo gala de un porte orgulloso que en nada encajaba con su verdadera posición. Su actitud altiva reavivó al instante la furia de Razumihin, haciendo que olvidara de golpe la aprensión que le había invadido al abrir aquel armario. Por un momento sintió el impulso de empujarlo contra el escritorio y comenzar el castigo sin mediar palabra, desechando por completo su recién elaborado plan. Por primera vez aquella idea no le resultó desagradable en absoluto. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo para contenerse, no dejándose llevar por una impulsividad de la que después se arrepintiera. Haría las cosas con orden y moderación, eso sería lo mejor para ambos.

Rodion se había plantado ante él, con las manos en los bolsillos y aspecto tranquilo, sosteniéndole la mirada con un deje de diversión irónica. No parecía inquieto en absoluto. Razumihin se decidió a pasar por alto aquella obvia falta de respeto, limitándose a fruncir levemente el ceño antes de dirigirse con severidad a su siervo.

-Bien, Rodion, no creo que sea necesario explicarte por qué estás aquí. Tu comportamiento esta noche ha sido...

-¿Intolerable?-interrumpió Raskolnikov con una mueca.-Sí, Razumihin, ya me conozco ese discurso, me lo sé de memoria. Estoy cansado de esto. ¿Piensas llegar a alguna parte con ello?

Dmitri guardó un breve silencio, replanteándose una vez más todas sus decisiones, pero finalmente continuó hablando, ignorando el comentario de Rodion.

-Sabías de sobra lo importante que era esto para mí. Os pedí explícitamente...

-Sí, sí, lo sé, todo eso lo sé. Soy consciente de lo agraviado que te sientes ahora mismo, puedes saltarte esa parte.

No había ni una muestra de deferencia en su forma de hablar, ni un poco de educación y respeto en su tono y sus palabras, ni siquiera un mínimo esfuerzo por usar las fórmulas formales. Sólo ahora Dmitri veía con claridad el error que había cometido con él. Rodion no era como sus otros siervos, la amabilidad y el trato suave no funcionarían. Si continuaba tolerando aquellas faltas e insubordinaciones Raskolnikov se saldría por completo de su control. Había que ponerle freno a aquello cuanto antes. Decidió ir directo al grano. Ya que Rodion tenía tanta prisa sería lo mejor dejar que tirara su mejor opción por la borda cuanto antes.

-Muy bien, veo que tienes las cosas muy claras. Mira, Rodion, te voy a dar una oportunidad, sólo una, para arreglarlo. Te disculparás de forma sincera, no sólo conmigo, si no con todos los demás tan pronto como volvamos a verlos, y me darás tu palabra de cambiar tu actitud y comenzar a comportarte como es debido desde este mismo instante. Eso es todo lo que te pido.

A fin de cuentas, no era demasiado. De hecho, era muy, muy poco, un nivel básico de decencia. Sin embargo, Raskolnikov pareció encontrar la petición muy divertida.

-¿Disculparme? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba a disculparme? Por decir la verdad, supongo. La sinceridad siempre os ha molestado mucho a todos vosotros. Por eso celebráis grandes cenas y os regaláis esas sonrisas de cera cargadas de fingida adulación. No, no voy a disculparme. ¿Se disculpará alguno de ellos por sus comentarios sobre Lev? Por supuesto que no. La verdad es castigable, la crueldad no. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije, ni tampoco de haber arruinado lo que sea que te trajeras entre manos. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Y desde luego, olvídate de tener mi palabra sobre nada.

Rodion acabó con una punta de orgullo en su voz, todavía sin apartar los ojos de él o achantarse en lo más mínimo. Más bien al contrario, parecía crecerse a cada instante, teniendo que esforzarse para contener una sonrisa triunfal. Por supuesto, nada de aquello era nuevo. Ese había sido siempre su problema. Raskolnikov era incapaz de entender y aceptar cómo funcionaba el mundo y cuál era su posición en él y se esforzaba constantemente por demostrarlo. Y Razumihin habría podido empatizar con su siervo hasta cierto punto, al menos comprender sus inquietudes y compartir su disgusto hacia determinadas actitudes. Pero esta vez no. No después de aquello. Porque por mucha razón que pudiera llegar a tener Rodion en algunos puntos eso no justificaba el deliberado sabotaje que acababa de confesar. Porque Raskolnikov era consciente de cómo había arruinado algo muy importante para él y no se arrepentía en absoluto de ello. Esa idea le molestó más de lo que habría cabido imaginar. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué mal le había hecho para que Rodion estuviera tan dispuesto a hundirlo? Nunca había sido cruel con él, jamás le había puesto la mano encima, ni siquiera le había alzado la voz. Todo había sido comprensión y palabras amables y aún así el siervo lo miraba como si hubiera cometido algún crimen imperdonable, empeñándose en humillarlo una y otra vez en sociedad.

Pero eso se acababa ahora. Le dio una última oportunidad, rezando internamente para que Raskolnikov la desperdiciara de nuevo.

-¿Esa es tu última palabra?

-Sí.

-En ese caso voy a tener que castigarte.

En cualquier otra circunstancia habría lamentado tener que decir aquello, pero no ahora. No. Esta vez de veras sentía la necesidad de ponerle las manos encima a ese siervo orgulloso y desvergonzado, de ponerlo en su sitio y asegurarse de que jamás volviera a pensar siquiera en hacer algo así, en trastocar sus negocios.

Sin embargo, aquello no obtuvo la reacción de miedo esperada. En su lugar, Raskolnikov le dedicó una sonrisa altiva, con un brillo de diversión en sus pupilas. No parecía intimidado en absoluto.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Sólo había una posible respuesta para aquel tono arrogante.

-Bájate los pantalones y apóyate sobre la mesa.

Sus palabras, tan frías como firmes, tuvieron el efecto deseado en su siervo, cuya sonrisa desapareció al instante, sustituida por una expresión perpleja.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído, Rodion, no me gusta tener que repetirme.

Dio unos golpecitos sobre el escritorio mientras alzaba levemente las cejas, tratando de recalcar sus palabras. Raskolnikov se le quedó mirando durante largo rato, inmóvil, con el ceño levemente fruncido en un gesto de incredulidad, como si tratara de discernir si hablaba en serio o se estaba burlando de él. Razumihin esperó pacientemente hasta que sacara conclusiones. Cuando por fin pareció comprenderlo su rostro se contrajo en un mohín disgustado al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían una obvia coloración rojiza, mas no obstante su talante orgulloso no se alteró en lo más mínimo, recuperando en seguida la compostura y lanzándole una mirada de suficiencia.

-Muy bien, sea entonces.

Sin dudar mucho más se desabrochó los pantalones, se los bajó hasta las rodillas y apoyó ambas palmas de las manos en el escritorio, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante y agachando la cabeza, tratando de ocultar en lo posible la obvia vergüenza que sentía mientras esperaba a que Razumihin procediera.

El noble tomó la vara de la mesa, esforzándose para contener un suspiro y situándose detrás de él. A pesar de sus impulsos y de todo el enfado que sentía en ese momento no le hacia ninguna gracia tener que recurrir a aquello. Le repugnaba tener que ejercer ese tipo de castigos, había tratado tanto de evitarlo... Y ahora Rodion no le dejaba otra salida. Bien, no merecía la pena pensar más en ello. Cuanto antes terminara mejor para ambos.

La vara silbó en el aire antes de caer sobre la piel con un chasquido, arrancándole un grito mezcla de dolor y sorpresa a Raskolnikov. Seguramente, a pesar de esperar el golpe, el joven siervo todavía no se había hecho a la idea de que fuera a castigarlo _de verdad._ Con toda probabilidad había llegado a creer que no serían más que un par de golpecitos suaves en señal de advertencia, ya que era incapaz de imaginar a Razumihin haciendo aquello en serio. No obstante, su amo había puesto bastante fuerza en el golpe, como aquel cosquilleo dolorido en su piel parecía evidenciar.

Razumihin se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de ignorar la maraña de emociones contradictorias que se acumulaban en su vientre y que aquel primer golpe parecía haber encendido con mayor fuerza. La sorpresa había hecho a Rodion saltar en el sitio y apartarse instintivamente con un gemido ahogado, por lo que Razumihin tuvo que agarrarlo por el hombro y volver a colocarlo en posición, con suavidad pero con firmeza. Casi podía sentir la vergonzosa humillación que estaba experimentando su siervo ahora mismo, el agravio contra su altiva dignidad que aquella reacción involuntaria debía de haberle provocado. Raskolnikov se había vuelto a apoyar sobre la mesa, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes, con toda seguridad jurándose a sí mismo que no volvería a quejarse o a moverse pasara lo que pasara, por mucho que le doliera.

Por desgracia para él, aquella pretensión no duró mucho. Rodion no reaccionó de forma obvia al siguiente golpe. Ni al siguiente. Ni al que vino después. Pero al quinto golpe fue incapaz de contenerse más, saltando de nuevo en el sitio con un gruñido quejumbroso. Esta vez Razumihin lo empujó contra la mesa de forma mucho más brusca, forzándolo a tumbarse sobre ésta con inusitada violencia. Aquel castigo realmente había despertado algo dentro de él y de pronto Dmitri se había visto a sí mismo preguntándose cuántos golpes harían falta para romperlo, para convertir a aquel siervo orgulloso y henchido de inadecuada dignidad en un muchacho lloroso y suplicante, dispuesto a humillarse cuanto hiciera falta y a obedecer todas sus órdenes. Incluso se vio tentando de burlarse de él, de increparlo, de preguntarle que a dónde había ido toda su valentía y su firmeza, que dónde quedaban aquellas frases grandilocuentes y desvergonzadas.

Aquella sensación le invadió con tanta fuerza que a duras penas pudo contenerse, nublándole el juicio y llevándolo incluso a asustarse de sus propios pensamientos. No, por supuesto que no iba a burlarse de Rodion, eso era algo totalmente innecesario. Se trataba de castigarlo de forma proporcional para corregir su comportamiento, no de humillarlo de propósito solo para satisfacer aquel retorcido deseo que se había instalado en su pecho. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con él, a qué venían aquellas ideas? Golpear a Raskolnikov no debería ser algo agradable en ningún modo, más bien una tediosa necesidad que no tuviera otro remedio que cumplir. Y sin embargo no sólo se sentía terriblemente satisfecho, sino que su mente se estaba llenando de toda clase de ideas que nunca antes se habría atrevido a pensar, acelerándole el corazón y haciendo fluir su sangre en direcciones inadecuadas. La forma en que Rodion se retorcía bajo los golpes, aferrándose de la mesa, tratando de ocultar su rostro para no mostrar la vergüenza que sentía, sus gruñidos y gemidos a duras penas contenidos, la respiración acelerada y el chasquido de la vara contra la carne, la sensación de poder y dominio que recorría a Dmitri cada vez que dejaba una marca rojiza en la piel de su siervo... Todo ello estaba agitando algo nuevo en su interior, tan poderoso e inescapable que por un momento Razumihin se planteó entregarse a ello, olvidar la razón y seguir aquel impulso que le hacía desear desabrocharse los pantalones y tomar a Raskolnikov allí mismo, aunque fuera a la fuerza, liberar en él toda aquella energía rabiosa, tirarle del pelo y darle un verdadero motivo para gemir, someterlo a sus deseos y hacerlo suplicar y obedecer.

Razumihin se detuvo, apartándose un poco de su siervo y tomando aire con lentitud, tratando de regular el flujo de sus pensamientos. ¿Es que estaba perdiendo la cabeza? ¿Cómo se le ocurría siquiera pensar algo así? Sí, estaba enfadado con Rodion y desde luego el chico se merecía un castigo, pero aquello... aquello era grotesco. Sus propias ensoñaciones le hicieron sentir profundamente avergonzado, dominado por una pasión sucia y despreciable. Agradeció internamente que Raskolnikov no pudiera conocer sus pretensiones, que desde su posición fuera incapaz de percibir su turbada excitación, la inquietud que le embargaba. Lo mejor sería borrarse todas aquellas tonterías de la cabeza, terminar el castigo y no volver a pensar en algo así nunca más. Estaba demasiado alterado, ese era el problema. La actividad frenética de las últimas semanas, la desobediencia de Raskolnikov, el fracaso de aquella cena en la que había invertido tan cuidadoso esfuerzo... Todo ello lo había trastocado y perturbado sus pensamientos, como ahora se evidenciaba. Debería haber esperado a la mañana siguiente para castigar a Rodion, cuando hubiera descansado y aquella furia descontrolada estuviera serenada. Posiblemente de haberlo hecho así no habría tenido que enfrentarse a aquella inconveniencia. Bien, ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse, había empezado y ahora tenía que llevarlo hasta el final, por incómodo que le resultara.

Sin embargo, había otra cosa que también despertó una inquieta curiosidad en él. Aún estando perdido en su propio azoramiento había sido capaz de percibir algo diferente en la actitud de Rodion a medida que avanzaba el castigo, un cambio en el tono de sus gemidos, en la forma en que se removía y asimilaba los golpes. ¿Era posible que...? No, desde luego que no, pensarlo siquiera era demasiado retorcido. Y no obstante Razumihin era incapaz de sacarse aquella impresión de la cabeza. Le echó un vistazo a su siervo, dudoso. Raskolnikov continuaba recostado sobre la mesa, jadeando sonoramente, con la frente apoyada contra la madera y ambas manos aferrándose al borde con fuerza, en espera de que Dmitri decidiera continuar o poner fin a su castigo. La piel de sus nalgas estaba enrojecida, llena de las marcas delgadas que la vara había dibujado sobre ella sin ningún tipo de piedad. Aquella imagen provocó que el calor interior de Razumihin aumentara, acompañándose de un cosquilleo agradable en su bajo vientre y el impulso de pasear la mano por la piel sensible de Raskolnikov, de palmearlo y azotarlo y verlo retorcerse incómodo y dolorido ante el contacto. No cabía duda, eran sus propios deseos los que le estaban haciendo ver cosas dónde no las había. Aún así, nunca estaba de más prestar atención y comprobarlo.

Golpeó de nuevo, con tanta fuerza como antes, tratando de ignorar las sensaciones que esto le provocaba y prestando atención a Raskolnikov. Sí, era cierto. Había algo de inequívoco placer en sus quejidos, casi como si el siervo también estuviera disfrutando de alguna forma retorcida con aquello. La confusión de Dmitri no hacía más que aumentar a cada instante. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Es que acaso Rodion...? No, claro que no, era él el que estaba alterado, era él el que deseaba aquello, algo que justificara la realización de sus impulsos. Lo mejor sería acabar con todo eso de una vez, antes de que terminara por cometer una estupidez.

Asestó los últimos golpes de forma continuada, sin detenerse ni un instante, aumentando con ello la intensidad del dolor y de los gemidos de Rodion, que terminó por gruñir su nombre de forma ronca con un tono suplicante, conteniendo un sollozo a duras penas mientras se encogía bajo la imparable llovizna. Y a pesar de todo Razumihin no pudo dejar de preguntarse cuál era el verdadero objetivo de aquella súplica. ¿Raskolnikov deseaba que parase? ¿O tal vez lo que quería era todo lo contrario? De pronto a Razumihin la respuesta no le parecía tan obvia.

Finalmente se detuvo, dejando la vara sobre la mesa con cierta brusquedad y pasándose una mano por la frente, cerrando los ojos y tratando de recuperar la compostura y el control sobre su agitada respiración. Bien, aquello debería ser suficiente. Había sido intenso, pero ajustado a la falta cometida, no había nada de lo que lamentarse. Aquellos impulsos suyos no eran más que un hecho circunstancial que haría bien en olvidar. Y con suerte Rodion aprendería a respetarlo después de esto y no sería necesario castigar a nadie nunca más.

Se volvió hacia él, estudiándolo con atención culpable. Raskolnikov no se había movido del sitio, tal vez demasiado alterado para reaccionar o siquiera darse cuenta de que su castigo había acabado. Estaba jadeando, con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza del agarre que todavía mantenía sobre el borde de la mesa y su cuerpo encogido y temblando perceptiblemente. Razumihin sintió un ramalazo de lástima. ¿Habría ido demasiado lejos? Estaba bastante seguro de haber sido proporcional, pero tal vez sus inadecuados deseos lo hubieran cegado y empujado a ser duro en exceso. No había forma de saberlo. Tras un instante más de vacilación Razumihin posó una mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo amablemente con intención tranquilizadora, causando que Raskolnikov se encogiera de inmediato ante el contacto. A Dmitri no le resultaba difícil entender cómo se sentía su siervo. Para alguien tan altivo, tan imperdonablemente arrogante como Rodion algo así debía de haber sido humillante hasta el extremo. Con toda probabilidad el siervo iba a necesitar algún tiempo para reponerse.

-Está bien, Rodion, ya hemos terminado, puedes levantarte.

Intentó sonar frío y seguro, no dejando traslucir la terrible inquietud que le dominaba ni la sensación de culpa que empezaba a aletear en la boca de su estómago. Llegó a sentirse tentado de preguntarle a Raskolnikov cómo se encontraba e incluso de consolarlo si llegaba a verlo necesario, pero probablemente eso arruinara el objetivo fundamental del castigo. No, su siervo debía saber que Dmitri había hecho aquello con calculada intención y que no dudaría en repetirlo si su actitud no mejoraba, que consideraba que Rodion se lo merecía y que no sentía una pizca de compasión o lástima hacia él. Debía ser firme y consecuente en sus decisiones si quería tener un mínimo de éxito en aquel mundo retorcido.

Rodion tardó un rato en reaccionar a sus palabras, pero finalmente se removió, haciendo un obvio esfuerzo por incorporarse y mantenerse en pie sobre sus temblorosas piernas. Razumihin le ayudó a levantarse y aun lo sostuvo mientras Raskolnikov se recomponía y lograba reunir fuerzas para recolocarse la ropa. Dmitri no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a su aspecto, aunque trató de disimular su preocupación. Rodion tenía las mejillas encendidas, la mirada perdida y los ojos anegados en lágrimas, el gesto contraído en una expresión que era mezcla de miedo, confusión y vergüenza. Su respiración todavía era agitada, inestable, aunque estaba empezando a recobrarse lentamente. Aquella estampa agitó algo en Dmitri, aunque el joven noble se esforzó concienzudamente por ignorarlo.

No obstante, lo que fue imposible de ignorar era la obvia excitación de Rodya. Al parecer, Dmitri no era el único que había tenido problemas con su cuerpo, como pudo notificar antes de que Raskolnikov se subiera los pantalones y ocultara aquella vergonzosa evidencia. Por supuesto, no hizo ningún comentario. Los dos eran plenamente conscientes del suceso y no existía necesidad de ahondar en ello. Bastante confuso y terrible resultaba ya para ambos.

Tan pronto como Razumihin comprobó que Rodion podía mantenerse en pie por sí mismo se apartó de él, tomando la vara de la mesa y dirigiéndose al armario para guardarla. Por supuesto, eso no era más que una excusa para alejarse de su siervo, para impedirle percibir lo alterado que él mismo estaba, lo turbado, afectado e incómodo que se sentía. Se había determinado a mantener una imagen indiferente, no dispuesto a dejar translucir nada. Colocó la vara en su sitio, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño antes de cerrar el armario. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Volver a regañar a Rodion? ¿Explicarle punto por punto cuáles eran sus faltas y exigirle que las corrigiera si no quería volver a pasar por aquello? En ese instante no se sentía con fuerzas para nada de eso, lo único que deseaba era perder de vista a Raskolnikov y hacer lo que fuera para apagar aquella emoción ansiosa que le recorría. Por suerte, su siervo le dejó una salida fácil.

-¿Puedo irme ya?

La voz de Rodya le llegó como un murmullo tímido, vacilante, nada que ver con su acostumbrada seguridad orgullosa. Razumihin se volvió hacia él, esforzándose por mantener una expresión neutra. Raskolnikov aguardaba su respuesta en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y la vista clavada de propósito en sus pies, tratando de evitar la mirada de Dmitri. Sus mejillas todavía estaban enrojecidas, aunque había recobrado por completo el control de su respiración. El evidente cambio de actitud provocó una punzada de satisfacción en Razumihin, que asintió a su siervo con lentitud.

-Sí, es suficiente por ahora, aunque aún tienes que disculparte con mis invitados, no voy a dejar eso pasar, ¿queda claro?

Un breve silencio.

-Sí, señor.

Su respuesta cogió por sorpresa a Razumihin, que nunca había visto a Rodion tratarlo con tanta deferencia. Esta vez fue él el que tuvo que esforzarse para ocultar una sonrisa triunfal. Puede que después de todo aquello no hubiera sido tan malo.

-Muy bien, Rodion. Asegúrate de tener esto en mente la próxima vez que pienses en ser irrespetuoso. Puedes retirarte.

Raskolnikov se dio la vuelta de inmediato, saliendo de allí tan rápido como pudo, todavía esquivando la mirada de Dmitri, que mantuvo la vista clavada en él hasta que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Aún se quedó allí un rato, de pie, contemplando el sitio por el que se había ido su siervo con actitud pensativa, repasando mentalmente la escena, tratando de analizarla, de comprender sus sentimientos, sus impresiones, lo que también le había ocurrido a Rodion. Cuanto más pensaba en ello más aumentaba su confusa inquietud, más difícil le resultaba lidiar con los deseos de su cuerpo, más avergonzado y asustado se sentía.

Finalmente suspiró, agitando la cabeza y tratando de apartar todo aquello de su mente. No merecía la pena darle más vueltas. Fuera lo que fuera lo sucedido ya no tenía la menor importancia, el castigo había acabado, Rodion había aprendido la lección y las cosas irían a mejor a partir de ahora. No habría necesidad de repetir eso nunca más, por lo tanto, era absurdo perder el tiempo preocupándose por ello.

Razumihin salió del despacho, encaminándose a su habitación a buen paso, deseando poder irse a dormir y dejar atrás de una vez aquella nefasta noche, decidido a no volver a pensar en lo ocurrido entre Raskolnikov y él. Y sin embargo, a pesar de su entereza, cuando se acostó todavía era incapaz de quitarse la imagen de su humillado y jadeante siervo de la cabeza, apartando la vista de él con actitud avergonzada y murmurando un “sí, señor” ante cualquier cosa que le ordenara.

Para que engañarse, aquella era una idea demasiado dulce de la que le iba costar mucho, mucho poder desprenderse.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Raskolnikov todavía se negaba a creer que aquello hubiera pasado. Habían trascurrido cuatro días ya y sin embargo aún se le encendían las mejillas cuando pensaba en ello. Por supuesto, debería haber imaginado que eso podía ocurrir, llevaba poniendo a Dmitri a prueba demasiado tiempo, no era de extrañar que finalmente hubiera decidido castigarlo. No era raro. Y sin embargo una parte de él había estado tan convencida de que eso era imposible, de que Razumihin era incapaz de ponerle la mano encima a ninguno de sus siervos, de que no haría más que cerrar los ojos y tolerar sus faltas, que la sorpresa y la impresión por lo ocurrido todavía le turbaban. Aunque que decir tiene, el hecho del castigo era lo de menos allí. Su propia reacción le resultaba mil veces más preocupante. ¿Cómo haber previsto aquello? Nunca, jamás, ni por un solo instante, se le habría ocurrido pensar que su cuerpo iba a reaccionar así. Y si sólo hubiera sido su cuerpo... Puede que entonces hasta hubiera encontrado el modo de justificarlo, pero al parecer las cosas nunca resultaban tan sencillas.

Aquello era humillante, vergonzoso. Razumihin le había azotado, le había golpeado en serio, dejándolo lleno de marcas que todavía se mantenían y dolorido durante varios días, lo suficiente para esbozar una mueca cada vez que se sentaba. Y sin embargo no podía decir que aquello lo desagradara en lo más mínimo. Más bien al contrario, el escozor, las marcas en su piel, aquella sensación punzante, eran un recordatorio constante de lo ocurrido y no hacían más que encender de nuevo aquella agitación en su interior. Ese dolor tenía algo de agradable, algún tipo de excitación salvaje que lo llevaba a desear ser golpeado de nuevo, sin compasión ni miramientos, azotado hasta las lágrimas, hasta ver consumida su voluntad y convertirse en un agitado desastre dispuesto a humillarse y obedecer cualquier orden por degradante que fuera. Mentiría si negara haber pensado mucho en ello desde el castigo, tal vez demasiado, incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza la idea de todas las posibilidades que allí había, todas las cosas que Dmitri podría haberle hecho o haberle ordenado hacer, perdido en fantasías sobre la sumisión, la humillación, la vergüenza, deseoso de entregarse a ello y dejarse llevar.

A decir verdad la situación le resultaba terriblemente confusa. Raskolnikov sabía de debería sentirse asqueado, horrorizado y repelido por sus propios deseos y ensueños pero, aunque era cierto que un intenso bochorno y un latigazo de culpa le golpeaban cada vez que pensaba en ello, la idea no le resultaba ni por asomo tan horrible como debería. En realidad, el sentimiento general hacia aquello era bastante cálido y deseable. Rodya no podía evitar pensar, no sin amarga ironía, que tal vez ello se debiera a que ya estaba más que habituado a sus propias peculiaridades. A fin de cuentas, una vez que admites y aceptas algo aborrecible todo lo demás tiene cabida, ¿no? No sería muy honesto escandalizarse ahora ante aquel descubrimiento cuando desde hacía tanto era consciente de sus propias diferencias en aquel sentido, de como sus intereses se escapaban a lo adecuado y permisible.

Al principio, cuando aún era muy joven, simplemente se había considerado por encima de todo aquello, incapaz de ver ese encanto arrebatador e inescapable que los otros chicos encontraban en las mujeres, jactándose de la debilidad de estos, de con cuanta facilidad sucumbían a sus instintos animales y se dejaban arrastrar por ellos, regodeándose en su decencia y superioridad. Hasta que sus propios deseos le golpearon con fuerza demoledora haciendo añicos toda su pretensión y su orgullo. Que decir tiene, Razumihin había tenido gran parte de la culpa de ello. El noble había crecido excepcionalmente bien, pasando de ser un niño desgarbado a un joven alto y bien formado, de espalda ancha, brazos fuertes y sonrisa amable y comprensiva. Rodya había aprendido a admirar sus contrastes, como sus ojos brillantes y risueños, llenos de candidez y ternura, podían tornarse en una mirada juiciosa y severa, la firme determinación de sus facciones, la furia y la fortaleza que lo dominaban cuando algo le hacía perder los estribos o lo agitaba lo suficiente, esa combinación tan perfecta y sutil entre la dulzura y la autoridad, la empatía gentil y la arrogancia aristocrática. Más de una vez se había encontrado a sí mismo mirándolo fijamente durante demasiado tiempo, estudiando todos sus gestos, sus facciones, sus proporciones, el modo en que los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban y marcaban visiblemente cuando ayudaba a alguien a levantar algún peso, la forma en que se movía y hablaba, sus guiños, su sonrisa, teniendo que esforzarse encarecidamente para apartar la vista y continuar con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, tratando de ignorar la maraña descontrolada de ideas que bullía en su mente.

Era así como Rodya había empezado a darse cuenta de que había algo raro en él, de que su interés por los hombres se escapaba de lo considerado aceptable, de que sus sentimientos en mucho llegaban a parecerse a aquellos de los que siempre había hecho burla. La percepción fue chocante y perturbadora, lo suficiente para que Rodya tratara de negárselo, de reprimirlo y ocultarlo hasta de sí mismo. Pero aquello era absurdo, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Sus deseos eran claros y por mucho que los rechazara no los haría desaparecer, así que había aprendido a aceptarlos y convivir con ellos. Tampoco es como si planeara llevar nada de aquello a cabo. Aún en el supuesto de que superara la repulsa que le provocaba y estuviera dispuesto a entregarse a tal bajeza moral jamás llegaría a hacerlo pues era algo demasiado arriesgado. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo descubría? Su vida estaría acabada. Por no hablar de la dificultad de encontrar a otra persona que compartiera sus intereses y de confianza suficiente para saber que no lo delataría. No, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a asumir.

Además, él no quería encontrar a otra persona. Para su infinita mortificación Rodya parecía haberse encaprichado con Razumihin. Como si su peculiaridad no fuera suficiente martirio, Raskolnikov tenía que verse asolado constantemente por aquellos impulsos y deseos dirigidos con intensidad devastadora hacia su amo. Pero en aquel sentido siempre había tenido muy claro que no existía ninguna posibilidad. Aunque Rodya se sintiera capaz de ello Dmitri jamás lo aceptaría. Su interés en las mujeres era desde luego más que tangible y no había nada que el siervo pudiera hacer para competir con aquello. Había visto cómo las miraba, lo había visto hablar y sonreír de forma seductora a aquellas encantadoras jóvenes y había tenido que aprender a apartar la vista y convencerse de que nunca daría satisfacción a ninguno de sus deseos. A decir verdad, Raskolnikov odiaba los sentimientos que Dmitri le provocaba. Por supuesto, Razumihin no era el único que le hacía sentir así, había otros muchos que atraían su mirada y le llenaban la mente de ensoñaciones que rozaban lo abominable, sí, pero a ellos no tenía que tenerlos cerca constantemente, no tenía que verlos a diario, servirles la mesa, limpiarles el suelo, obedecer sus órdenes. Los otros no eran nobles que lo consideraran una de sus propiedades de la que pudieran disponer como gustasen, comprar, vender, humillar, disciplinar. Aquel era un trato que repugnaba a Rodya y que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Y sin embargo en ese sentido Dmitri nunca había sido demasiado estricto. Al contrario que su padre, el joven no parecía disfrutar de aquella posición de poder ni tener ningún deseo de ejercerlo de forma cruel y abusiva. Siempre se mostraba abierto, amable, dispuesto a escuchar y a negociar, tratando de evitar muestras innecesarias de violencia. Incluso tenía algunos gestos y detalles que lograban despertar gran simpatía en Rodya, como aquella costumbre suya de ir despeinado y mal afeitado sólo para importunar a Prokofiy. Que decir tiene que aquel aspecto desaliñado y espontáneo le sentaban notoriamente bien a su rostro juvenil, aunque ese, posiblemente, no fuera el punto principal del agrado de Raskolnikov.

Por desgracia tras la muerte de su padre algunas cosas habían empezado a cambiar y esos toques de rebeldía adolescente se habían visto sustituidos por una mayor seriedad y un aspecto mucho más pulcro. Estaba claro que Dmitri deseaba tomar las riendas y mostrarse digno de su herencia. Tal vez aquello también hubiera influido en la percepción que Rodya tenía sobre él y sus propios sentimientos. Razumihin ya no era el hijo de su amo, eso se acabó. Ahora Dmitri era el amo y todo el odio y desprecio que Raskolnikov sentía hacia la aristocracia y la servidumbre entraban en conflicto con su simpatía y su buena predisposición hacia el noble. A fin de cuentas, y a pesar de toda la comprensión y las palabras amables, un aristócrata es un aristócrata y al final del día él seguía siendo poco más que una propiedad. Aún habiendo admitido lo inadmisible de sus deseos que fueran dirigidos hacia un noble lo hacía todo mucho peor. Y que ese noble fuera su propio amo... Ah, la simple idea era indeciblemente frustrante.

Pero a pesar de todo Rodya todavía era incapaz de ver a Dmitri como había visto a su padre. A su entender, ambos aristócratas estaban hechos de madera muy distinta. Por mucho que se arreglara y muy serio que se pusiera el joven Razumihin no dejaba de ser el mismo hombre gentil y complaciente que trataba de evitar a toda costa el conflicto. Precisamente por ello Raskolnikov había terminado por convencerse de que Dmitri jamás lo castigaría, de que podría hacer cuanto quisiera, expresar lo que pensara, rebelarse y desobedecer y que aún así el noble haría la vista gorda a todo ello y lo dejaría estar. Se le hacía tan difícil ver a Razumihin ejerciendo cualquier tipo de violencia... Era casi inconcebible. Rodya se había pasado toda su vida asustado de Prokofiy, tratando de contenerse y esquivar sus golpes, y ahora todo aquel miedo se había esfumado y con él se había ido su voluntad para reprimirse. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Dmitri no le haría daño, no era esa su naturaleza. Y de hacerlo, bueno, entonces le demostraría que era exactamente como todos los demás nobles y que nada debía esperar de él, que estaba dispuesto a herirlo y humillarlo si no se sometía a sus intereses ni se esforzaba por complacerlo y que por tanto no merecía ni uno solo de sus suspiros. Había creído que tal vez, si se portaba lo bastante mal, acabara empujando a Dmitri a castigarlo y dejarle claro de una vez por todas lo que era, apagando así aquellos vergonzosos sentimientos que lo asolaban.

Que decir tiene, aquello no había funcionado en absoluto. De hecho, lo único que había conseguido era empeorarlo. Pero ¿cómo iba a prever algo así? Hasta ese momento le habría resultado impensable. Una cosa era su atracción por Dmitri y otra muy distinta... lo que sea que fuera aquello. Porque desde luego algo diferente había ocurrido, algo más allá de sus habituales deseos. Y habiendo visto las imágenes y ensoñaciones que se habían apoderado de su mente en los últimos días estaba claro que no podía achacarlo únicamente a su ya conocida peculiaridad. Había pensado mucho en ello, tratando de entender con exactitud de qué se trataba y todavía era incapaz de sacar conclusiones. ¿Qué era lo que había encendido aquel fuego en su interior, lo que lo impulsaba a desear más de aquello, a querer buscar de nuevo el castigo y la confrontación? ¿Había sido su situación vulnerable, la sensación de pérdida de control, de incapacidad para oponerse, de sumisión forzada? ¿La humillación, la vergüenza de verse expuesto, sometido, empujado de vuelta a la posición humilde y degradada a la que pertenecía, aquel bochorno que hacía que le ardieran las mejillas y se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas? ¿El dolor, tal vez? ¿Aquella quemazón punzante, las marcas en la piel, el cosquilleo tras cada golpe, esa sensación entre agradable y terrible, el deseo de saber cuánto más podría tolerar antes de romperse y suplicar clemencia? ¿El hecho de que fuera Dmitri el que hiciera aquello, verlo ejercer el poder que ostentaba, esa autoridad que le pertenecía, que le daba derecho sobre él? ¿La idea de entregarse a su amo, de dejar que hiciera todo cuanto quisiera con su cuerpo, el afán de satisfacerlo, de obedecer sus órdenes y ser halagado por ello, también de ser insultado y denigrado por lo patético de sus deseos, lo irrisorio de su orgullo y altivez, ser recordado quién y qué era, lo despreciables y repulsivos que resultaban sus anhelos?

¿O tal vez era todo eso a un tiempo? Rodya era incapaz de achacar sus impulsos a una sola de aquellas cosas. Todo le resultaba excitante y apetecible. Lo cual no dejaba de ser confuso y perturbador, claro. Hacía que se planteara demasiadas cosas sobre sí mismo. Y a pesar de todo lo que más le molestaba no era nada de eso, ni sus fantasías, ni sus deseos, ni siquiera la reacción de su cuerpo. Sí, era cierto que no había sido el mejor momento para expresar aquellos sentimientos, para dejar notar sus peculiaridades, pero al fin y al cabo él no tenía ningún control sobre ello, no había nada que pudiera hacer. No, lo que más le molestaba, lo que lo había hecho sentir furioso consigo mismo, avergonzado y hundido, había sido aquel arrebato de sumisión final, aquella inadmisible muestra de deferencia hacia el noble que no había dudado en golpearle y abusar de él como si de un derecho natural se tratara. Lo mucho que Rodya hubiera disfrutado o no con ello no importaba. Razumihin lo habría azotado exactamente igual, independientemente de cómo Raskolnikov se sintiera sobre ello.

¿En qué estaba pensando? De acuerdo, tal vez fuera cierto que la agitación del momento, la sorpresa, la confusión, el dolor, la humillación, aquel anhelo suyo de someterse y consentir, lo hubieran traicionado en el momento e impulsado a reaccionar de aquel modo. Desde luego, no había pensado demasiado en ello antes de responder con un “sí, señor” a las órdenes de Dmitri. Sí, quizás pudiera escudarse en su alteración debido a todos aquellos sentimientos, pero nada justificaba la espontaneidad del gesto, lo fácil que le había resultado, lo natural que le habían sonado esas palabras en sus labios. Se sentía tan ultrajado. Ese no era él, eso no era lo que quería. Todos esos deseos... nada de aquello podía ocultar la turbadora realidad. Él no era una propiedad, no le debía ese respeto y obediencia a nadie, ni a Dmitri ni a ningún otro. Someterse y acatar tras un castigo era doblegarse al sistema que repudiaba y contra el cuál se había estado rebelando. Pasara lo que pasaba Raskolnikov no estaba dispuesto a eso. No, aquello había sido un desliz, un breve error. No volvería ocurrir. No más patética sumisión ante ningún noble.

Y no obstante durante los últimos días todo el comportamiento de Rodya se podría clasificar de aceptable. Más que aceptable, tal vez. Lo cierto es que por lo pronto deseaba evitar que la situación se repitiera. Estaba demasiado asustado y confundido para querer que Dmitri lo castigara de nuevo, demasiado inseguro de las posibilidades, de cuáles serían sus propias reacciones, por lo que era mejor evitar en lo posible el conflicto y las situaciones que pudieran derivar en un nuevo arranque humillante. Al principio había temido que Razumihin hiciera burla de él, que planeara usar lo ocurrido en su contra. Era obvio que el noble se había dado cuenta, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Y habría sido muy, muy sencillo sacar ventaja de algo así. Sin embargo, a Rodya eso no le inquietaba en demasía. En lo que se refiere a aquel aspecto Dmitri tampoco estaba libre de culpa. Raskolnikov sabía de sobra que su amo había disfrutado de aquello tanto o más que él. Si el joven aristócrata tratara de chantajearlo en algún modo Rodya sabía muy bien cómo contraatacar. Después de todo, excitarse de aquella forma ejerciendo un castigo era casi peor que su caso, más cruel, enfermizo y perverso. O al menos así podía exponérselo a Razumihin. Si en algo era bueno Raskolnikov era en idear acusaciones retorcidas e insultos envenenados. Además, conocía de sobra los puntos débiles de Dmitri y sabría cómo explotarlos, por lo que la perspectiva de su chantaje no llegaba a molestarlo en lo más mínimo.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que preocuparse demasiado por ello. Razumihin no parecía muy interesado en hacer burla de él. De hecho, no parecía interesado en hablarle en absoluto. Durante todos aquellos días el noble había hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo, tratando de no cruzarse con él y rehuyéndolo cuando eso llegaba a ocurrir. Apenas habían hablado, sólo cuando Dmitri no había tenido más remedio que darle una orden de forma directa, y había sido rápido y entre dientes, con Razumihin esquivando deliberadamente sus ojos, como si le avergonzara demasiado mirarlo a la cara. Para su turbación y martirio, Rodya no tardó en darse cuenta de lo profundamente molesto que le hacía sentirse aquella actitud. ¿Por qué Dmitri se empeñaba en actuar así? ¿Era de sí mismo de quien se avergonzaba, de sus sentimientos, de lo que le había ocurrido? ¿O era por Rodya? ¿Es que se sentía tan asqueado, tan repelido por su reacción ante el castigo que Razumihin era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Tan repugnante le resultaba? Era imposible saberlo, pero por algún motivo la segunda opción lo hacía sentir sorprendentemente entristecido. No es que no entendiera el rechazo y tampoco cabía esperar otra cosa, pero la idea de que Dmitri lo despreciara de aquel modo le resultaba desoladora.

No obstante, su propio orgullo y vergüenza habían terminado por catapultar aquellas emociones. Él mismo se sentía demasiado incómodo respecto a Razumihin como para querer tenerlo cerca, por lo que la actitud esquiva había provenido de ambos. Aún estaba demasiado alterado, demasiado confuso respecto a cómo se sentía como para poder simplemente seguir actuando como hasta entonces. Rodya era consciente de que aquella tensión y evitamiento mutuos habían sido gran parte del motivo por el que su conducta había sido tan aceptable. Si casi no interaccionaba con Razumihin ni recibía nuevas órdenes, ¿qué posibilidad había de conflicto y desobediencia? Pero también entendía que eso no podría mantenerse así para siempre y que por mucho que le inquietara la idea de volver a ser castigado era sólo cuestión de tiempo que la situación se torciera de nuevo. Por ejemplo, ¿qué pasaría si Dmitri quería obligarle a pedir disculpas ante esos nobles, como había dicho que haría? Raskolnikov no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso. ¿Qué ocurriría entonces? ¿Y ante cualquier otro acto de insubordinación, ante cualquier otro desplante? Rodya sabía que no podría contenerse, no eternamente. Y ah, para que engañarse. Una parte de él no deseaba contenerse en absoluto.

Tal y como Raskolnikov había imaginado, según fueron pasando los días las cosas entre ellos comenzaron a normalizarse. A medida que el castigo y sus indecibles efectos iban quedando atrás Dmitri parecía sentirse menos avergonzado, más confiado entorno a su siervo y por tanto más dispuesto a interaccionar con él, a darle órdenes e incluso a mirarlo a la cara. En cierta medida Rodya se alegró de ello. Estaba bien no ser constantemente esquivado y tratado como un apestado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él mismo había sido capaz de superar la impresión inicial y ya no sentía la necesidad de evitar a Dmitri o mantener aquella relación tensa y superficial con él. Pero por supuesto, ese regreso a la normalidad anterior también implicaba el retorno de sus actitudes insubordinadas. No había nada que Raskolnikov pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo había intentado, de veras que sí, tal vez no obedecer ciegamente, a eso no estaba dispuesto, pero por lo menos callarse ante ciertos agravios, guardar silencio cuando su opinión no era requerida, limitarse a entornar los ojos y no meterse en los asuntos de nadie. Pero no había podido. En el momento es que toda la sensación de bochorno y humillación quedó atrás aquel aliciente para la contención desapareció y la parte de él que deseaba repetir la experiencia comenzó a ganar peso preocupantemente rápido. Y no había tardado demasiado en ver satisfecho ese anhelo, para bien o para mal.

Razumihin lo había soportado pacientemente, como de costumbre tolerando más faltas de las debidas. Así era él, al fin y al cabo. Demasiado amable para su propio bien. Pero cada vez que Rodya se excedía, cada vez que sobrepasaba el límite, le dirigía una de aquellas miradas, severas, aceradas, oscuras, cargadas de una clara amenaza, un tipo de aviso levemente perturbador que nunca antes había recibido y que le producía sentimientos contradictorios, aquella mezcla perfecta entre el deseo y el miedo, la excitación y la incertidumbre. No estaba seguro de si con aquello Dmitri lograba intimidarlo o si sólo estaba alimentando su insumisión y desobediencia. Era imposible decirlo.

Y entonces había ocurrido. Luzhin, había sido con Luzhin. Raskolnikov no lo soportaba. De todos los nobles aquel era el peor, el más arrogante, el más insufrible. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a callarse y soportar toda su idiocia en complacido silencio? Además, la forma en que Luzhin actuaba con su hermana, todo el acoso al que la había sometido durante tanto tiempo... No, Rodya no estaba dispuesto a tolerar absolutamente nada de él. Así que le había faltado al respeto. Sí, tal vez se hubiera excedido, quizás todos aquellos insultos y amenazas hubieran sido innecesarios, pero habían surgido de forma descontrolada y espontánea. El noble había ido a tomar el té con Dmitri, a pasar allí la tarde, y Rodya estaba demasiado cerca cuando Luzhin había empezado a hablar tan libremente de Dunya. Para molestia del siervo, Razumihin no le había llevado la contraria a ninguna de sus afirmaciones subidas de tono, limitándose a asentir y tratar de sonreír para complacer a su invitado, aunque reiterándose en su negativa de no vender a la joven. Pero llegó un punto en el que Rodya no pudo seguir tolerando aquello. Y tras su estallido rabioso Razumihin no había esperado. Se había disculpado torpemente con Luzhin, lo había agarrado del brazo y lo había llevado casi arrastras a su despacho, para castigarlo en el momento mientras su visita todavía esperaba en la salita.

Tal vez su falta esta vez había sido menor, habida cuenta de que se trataba sólo de un noble y de que Dmitri no estaba planeando ningún negocio importante o lo que fuera que tenía entre manos el día de la cena, y sin embargo su amo fue mucho más duro con él, asestando un golpe tras otro sin descanso, más seguido, más fuerte, hasta el punto de hacerle perder por completo el control y arrancarle varios gritos angustiados. Razumihin no había parecido molesto por ello, más bien al contrario.

-Eso es, grita, grita todo cuanto quieras.-le había dicho, con voz ronca, agitada por la ansiedad frustrada que le dominaba.-Déjales saber a todos lo que pasa, deja que Luzhin sepa lo que te estoy haciendo, lo que ocurre cuando me desobedeces. Después de todo, siempre te ha gustado mucho llamar la atención, ¿no?

Aquella idea, la impresión de que otros supieran lo que estaba pasando, de que se imaginaran su humillación, de que lo oyeran sollozar y gemir, lo aguijoneó con una vergüenza tan intensa que lo llevó al borde de las lágrimas. Y sin embargo ese sentimiento no hizo más que aumentar su calor interior, ese mismo que el castigo y el dolor ya habían encendido, haciéndole muy difícil no llevarse la mano a su ya obvia erección y desahogarse descaradamente mientras Dmitri seguía golpeándolo. Desde luego, aquello sólo demostraba que había alguna tara terrible dentro de él.

Para cuando el castigo acabó apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Dmitri le ordenó en seguida que se levantara y se vistiera y cuando Rodya no obedeció de inmediato lo golpeó de nuevo, haciéndolo saltar en el sitio por la sorpresa. Tras aquello Raskolnikov reunió fuerzas suficientes para incorporarse, teniendo que apoyarse en la mesa para no perder el equilibrio mientras trataba de abrocharse el pantalón, temblando de pies a cabeza y sollozando sonoramente debido al dolor y la impresión. Esta vez no recibió ningún tipo de ayuda por parte de Razumihin, que se limitó a observarlo en silencio, con la vara todavía en la mano en una actitud de clara amenaza, como si estuviera dispuesto a pegarle de nuevo ante la más mínima muestra de insubordinación. Su pose, severa y autoritaria, no hizo más que alimentar el deseo que ya dominaba a Rodya, haciéndole muy difícil no sucumbir a la idea de postrarse a sus pies y tomar el miembro endurecido de Dmitri en su boca, dispuesto a dejarlo poseer con violencia su garganta, penetrarla con brutalidad y desprecio, a entregarle todo el placer del que fuera capaz. Aunque en el fondo de su mente una parte de él le gritara que aquello era indecible y patético Raskolnikov casi deseaba suplicar por ello.

Por su parte, Razumihin parecía haber disfrutado con esto tanto o más que la última vez, siendo su excitación claramente evidente para Rodya. Sin embargo, había sido capaz de enterrar toda la inquietud y la posible vergüenza que debía sentir tras aquella firmeza despiadada que mostraba ahora, no dejando translucir ni por un momento ni una sola de las inseguridades que parecían haberle dominado la primera vez. Había tanto poder en su aspecto, tanto control, tanto dominio, que Rodya ya sólo deseaba sucumbir a él sin miramientos.

Cuando su amo volvió a hablarle fue con voz dura, fría, puede que hasta despectiva, sin un resquicio de vacilación en su tono.

-De acuerdo, Rodion, ahora ve a lavarte o lo que sea que necesites y cuando hayas controlado _eso_ -había señalado su erección con un gesto de disgusto, como si no fuera obvio que ambos se enfrentaban al mismo problema-vuelve al salón con nosotros. Serás el encargado de servirnos el té y todo lo que te pidamos durante el resto de la tarde.

Raskolnikov titubeó, dirigiéndole una mirada incrédula a Dmitri. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Después de lo que acababa de hacerle ¿no iba a dejar que se retirara? Si apenas era capaz de sostenerse en pie... Le temblaban demasiado las piernas y la quemazón en su piel lo irritaba y agradaba a partes iguales. Aunque lograra controlar _eso_ , como Dmitri lo había llamado, las posibilidades de que se repitiera debido al recordatorio constante de lo ocurrido eran demasiado altas. El riesgo era terrible. Y que decir tiene, la idea del propio riesgo y la humillación que ello supondría no contribuían precisamente a calmar sus anhelos. Y Luzhin... Luzhin sabía lo que acababa de pasar, con toda seguridad lo había oído, estaban demasiado cerca. Los gritos, los golpes... el noble debía de tener una imagen mental muy clara a estas alturas. ¿Cómo iba a pasar la tarde cerca de él, sirviéndole el té y obedeciendo sus órdenes, escuchando todos sus comentarios sin intervenir, teniendo que tragarse su dignidad y orgullo? La idea era terrible de por sí, si le añadía la indecible vergüenza de saber que Luzhin era consciente de su castigo, de su dolor, de su sometimiento a la autoridad violenta de Razumihin... El pensamiento era intolerable y excitante a partes iguales. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a lidiar con eso durante toda la tarde? Acabaría estallando de nuevo, fuera en un arrebato enfurecido o fuera en una entrega patética de sumisión hacia Dmitri. En aquel momento no podía estar seguro, pero ninguna de las dos perspectivas parecían favorecedoras para él.

No, Dmitri no podía estar hablando en serio. Aunque una parte de él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, dispuesto a dejarse utilizar y humillar hasta el extremo, la voz de la razón prevalecía. Aquello no era una buena idea. Y sin embargo no había ni un ápice de duda en la expresión seria de Razumihin. A Rodya le temblaba el labio inferior cuando logró reunir el valor suficiente para hablar.

-Pero...

Su voz sonó débil, trémula, vacilante. Todo lo contrario que la de Dmitri, que lo interrumpió al momento, antes de que fuera capaz de decir nada más.

-¡Nada de peros! Harás lo que se te ha dicho.-entonces Razumihin señaló el armario, lanzándole una mirada de colérica advertencia.-O puedo probar con otra cosa, bien sabes que esto no es lo peor que puedo hacerte.

Lo sabía, desde luego que lo sabía. Había conocido a Prokofiy, era consciente de lo imaginativo de sus castigos, de la variedad de sus herramientas. Él mismo había vivido parte de ello en sus carnes siendo un niño. En cualquier otra circunstancia la amenaza habría sonado terrible, devastadora, pero desde que Dmitri lo hubiera castigado aquella primera vez la perspectiva que acababa de exponerle no le parecía tan terrible. Sin embargo, seguía siendo algo desconocido, en parte aterrador, y él estaba demasiado confuso y agitado en ese momento como para saber qué era lo que más le convenía. Por supuesto, sin pasar tampoco por alto su deseo casi incontrolable de sometimiento. Agachó la vista, mirándose los pies con aire atormentado, sin saber qué decir, qué hacer, pero en el fondo ya dispuesto a entregarse por completo a la voluntad de Dmitri. Su amo le dio una nueva oportunidad.

-Eso es lo que harás. Sin protestar, sin ninguna queja. Te portarás de forma intachable y obedecerás todas mis órdenes, ¿entendido?

Raskolnikov había vacilado un momento más, sólo un momento.

-Sí...

-¿Sí qué?

-Sí, señor.

Sólo tras eso Dmitri pareció darse por satisfecho, dedicándole una sonrisa complacida y asintiendo.

-Muy bien, chico. Ve a lavarte...o lo que sea... y luego vuelve con nosotros.

Rodya había salido del despacho sin decir nada más, incapaz de alzar la vista de nuevo para enfrentar la mirada de Dmitri. Aún tardó un rato en calmarse lo suficiente para poder volver al salón, pero cuando lo hizo entró con toda la altivez de la que fue capaz. No con demasiada, claro, sabía que eso desagradaría a Razumihin y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era complacerlo, pero sí lo suficiente para no sentirse totalmente patético o lo que era peor, sometido y entregado a la autoridad de Luzhin. Una cosa era servir a Dmitri y otra muy distinta darle a ese insufrible noble una sola pizca de poder sobre él. Por suerte no tuvo que enfrentar demasiadas burlas, aunque la expresión cargada de retorcida satisfacción de Luzhin y la condescendencia en su tono cada vez que le pedía algo fueron suficientes para llevarlo de nuevo al filo de sus nervios. Especialmente cuando el aristócrata empezó a hablar de como él también prefería castigar a sus siervos de inmediato ya que, al igual que los animales, si transcurría mucho tiempo tras la falta sus mentes inferiores eran incapaces de asociar bien el motivo del castigo con ello y la lección no quedaba bien enseñada. Raskolnikov había entornado visiblemente los ojos ante la ocurrencia, pero la mirada que le dirigió Dmitri le previno de hacer ningún comentario.

Después de aquello no volvieron a hablar del castigo. Al igual que la otra vez, no hubo burlas ni menciones a sus actitudes y reacciones innombrables, por parte de ninguno de los dos. No obstante en esta ocasión tampoco se produjo la reacción esquiva que los había dominado a ambos durante los días siguientes a esa primera vez, manteniendo el mismo tipo de relación e interacciones que habían tenido antes de todo aquello. Razumihin no dejó de hablarle, no trataba de evitarlo, no rehuía su mirada. En apariencia, todo en su comportamiento respecto a su siervo se mantenía exactamente igual, sin muestras de arrepentimiento y vergüenza. Y no obstante había algo diferente tras todo ello, algo que Raskolnikov no tardó en notar, algo indescifrable en la forma en que Dmitri le miraba, una especie de reflexión severa que lograba acelerarle el pulso con un sentimiento de inquieta anticipación. Era muy difícil saber lo que Dmitri pensaba realmente de todo aquello, la idea que tenía ahora sobre Rodya y sobre sus propios sentimientos. Él también debía de encontrarse terriblemente confundido y alterado. Puede que aún más que su siervo, ya que Raskolnikov estaba casi seguro de que nunca antes Razumihin se había visto despertado a aquel tipo de anhelos entorno a un hombre, idea que, aún a sabiendas de lo duro que debía ser aquel conflicto para el noble, no dejaba de provocar una punzada de orgullo alegre en Rodya. Tal vez ese sentimiento no fuera el más adecuado ante el agobiante caos de dudas que asolaban a su amo pero, como tantas cosas, eso era algo que escapaba a su control.

Por su parte, en Raskolnikov el deseo y la sensación extasiante que acompañaba al castigo habían terminado por imponerse a cualquier tipo de vacilación y vergüenza. Sí, tal vez fuera perverso, retorcido, puede que enfermizo y abominable pero ¿no hacía ya mucho que había aceptado todos esos calificativos sobre sí mismo, calificativos que si bien no abrazaba con absurdo orgullo había llegado a admitir como parte inalienable de él? Aceptando su peculiaridad como algo incurable todo lo demás podía tener cabida. ¿Qué más daba que fuera el dolor, la humillación o la obediencia lo que despertara esa emoción dentro de él cuando ya había admitido lo mismo ante el cuerpo masculino? El sentimiento era agradable cuanto menos y las ensoñaciones a las que se había entregado en los últimos tiempos superaban con mucho a todo lo que hasta entonces se había atrevido y permitido imaginar. Era refrescante, intenso y liberador de algún modo retorcido y de pronto se descubrió a sí mismo queriendo más de aquello sin ningún tipo de restricción y complejo.

Durante toda su vida había creído que jamás podría dar satisfacción a ninguno de sus deseos, se había condenado a sí mismo al celibato y la más extrema de las abstinencias, como si planeara con ello recuperar algún tipo de virtud perdida. Estaba demasiado asustado, demasiado avergonzado, convencido de que sucumbir a sus sentimientos era inadmisible, de que jamás podría perdonárselo a sí mismo, que era demasiado sucio, demasiado arriesgado, que Dmitri era intocable y que lo imposible de aquel anhelo era sólo un reflejo de lo que sería toda su existencia al que debía prestar una clara atención. Y ahora todo aquello se hacía añicos en apenas un suspiro. Sus deseos ya no le parecían tan imperdonables, sucumbir a ello de repente no se mostraba como una falta capital, era agradable y reconfortante y nada en él había cambiado, nada que no estuviera ya corrompido se había echado a perder. La posibilidad de dejarse ir, de buscar algún tipo de satisfacción, ya no se veía como una monstruosidad y cada vez le parecía más y más apetecible. Y por si fuera poco, Razumihin tampoco era tan inalcanzable como había creído. Bien, tal vez aquello no fuera lo que había imaginado en un principio pero no era por ello menos embriagador, menos estimulante para los sentidos. Tal vez nunca pudiera yacer con Dmitri pero al menos podía obtener todo tipo de sensaciones e ideas placenteras derivadas de sus castigos. Y al parecer el joven noble también disfrutaba ampliamente de estos. La excitación que también dominaba a Razumihin hacía pensar a Rodya que quizás hubiera una posibilidad también en ese respecto, pero el siervo trataba de no caer en falsas ilusiones que acabaran arrastrándolo a una dolorosa decepción. Se conformaría con lo que fuera que pudiera obtener.

Por supuesto, no era necesario decir que había comenzado a buscar el castigo de propósito. Al principio había sido de forma casi inconsciente, pero una vez había superado aquellas restricciones que le ataban y que él mismo se había impuesto, sus intenciones se mostraron más que evidentes, faltando al respeto a Dmitri y a los otros nobles de forma constante, descarada, con comentarios mucho más punzantes e intolerables que de costumbre, desobedeciendo órdenes directas y rehuyendo el trabajo tanto como fuera posible. Desde luego la reacción de Razumihin no se hizo de esperar. Si la primera vez había sido algo novedoso, casi increíble, inesperado e incómodo para ambos, pronto los castigos acabaron convirtiéndose en una constante en su relación. Rodya no tardó en notar como la tolerancia y el control de Razumihin parecían reducirse mas y más con cada nuevo conflicto. Faltas que antes habrían sido pasadas por alto ahora se convertían en motivos de castigos tal vez duros en exceso,la más mínima muestra de insubordinación era recibida al instante con golpes inmisericordes, hasta el punto de que pronto Raskolnikov ya no tenía que hacer esfuerzos extra ni actuar peor que de costumbre para ser llevado a rastras al despacho de Dmitri y arrojado contra el escritorio con inusitada violencia, antes de recibir en sus carnes toda la rabia frustrada de su amo.

Rodya creía entender lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Razumihin. El noble todavía era incapaz de comprender sus sentimientos, de procesarlos y aceptarlos. Le asustaban sus propios deseos, lo que Raskolnikov despertaba en él, queriendo apartarse y no volver a pasar por aquello jamás. Pero a un tiempo todo su ser le gritaba que olvidara aquellas absurdas pretensiones morales y se entregara a sus bajas pasiones. Quería controlar a Rodya, someterlo y hacerle daño, y la constante desobediencia del siervo no hacía más que alimentar ese deseo, llevándolo a perder el control y a odiarse a sí mismo por ello. Raskolnikov era consciente de que no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil a su amo, de que con cada agravio lo llevaba al borde y que la lucha interna que Razumihin mantenía era dolorosa y destructiva y que con su actitud sólo lograría dañarlo. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello. Con su comportamiento sólo estaba empujando a Dmitri al mismo abismo de dudas y malestar del que él mismo apenas había logrado escapar, sin darle tiempo siquiera para comprender lo que ocurría. Pero sus propios deseos e impulsos le resultaban casi irresistibles y por mucho que tratara de contenerse siempre acababa cayendo en el mismo juego. No era de extrañar que Dmitri cada vez pareciera menos paciente y más furioso. Por mucho que lo castigara Rodya no hacía más que portarse peor, haciendo imposible que el noble pudiera detener los castigos y alejarse de aquellos anhelos, causando que la frustración y la confusión empezaran a hacer de veras mella en él.

Por todo ello Raskolnikov no debería haberse sorprendido en lo más mínimo cuando aquello al fin sucedió. Después de todo, era lo que él mismo había estado cultivando casi sin darse cuenta. Y sin embargo, cuando tras castigarlo con la dureza acostumbrada Dmitri había dejado la vara sobre la mesa y había comenzado a desabrocharse los pantalones Rodya no había podido evitar girarse hacia él con los ojos brillantes de inquietud nerviosa.

-¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?

Su voz había sonado vacilante, rota, un susurro roncó apenas esbozado por sus temblorosos labios. Raskolnikov estaba recostado sobre el escritorio de Razumihin, como ya acostumbraba a hacer, siendo castigado por enésima vez. Había ocurrido lo de siempre. Rodya había desobedecido y respondido con arrogancia y Dmitri lo había agarrado del brazo y tirado de él hasta llegar al despacho, empujándolo contra la mesa con brusquedad y bajándole los pantalones en un movimiento rápido, sin dar el mínimo aviso. Tras ello había comenzado a golpearle, un varazo tras otro, sin detenerse un momento, sin darle tiempo para respirar, para reponerse y acostumbrarse al dolor. Su piel estaba repleta de marcas de castigos anteriores, pero eso no pareció importunar a Dmitri, que no dudó lo más mínimo en dibujar otras nuevas sin ningún tipo de piedad, ignorando sus sollozos ahogados, las lágrimas que pronto Rodya no pudo contener, los gritos de dolor e incluso las súplicas jadeantes que se le escapaban entre golpe y golpe. Raskolnikov no había tardado en descubrir que pedir clemencia y ser ignorado no hacía más que alimentar su fuego interno. Dmitri podía y de hecho tomaría lo que quisiera de él. Daba igual cuanto le doliera, lo mucho que llorara y suplicara, le había faltado al respeto y debía ser puesto en su sitio. El castigo se detenía cuando Razumihin lo decidía, no cuando él lo pedía. Raskolnikov no tenía ningún tipo de control allí, cuando Dmitri ejercía su poder sobre él toda su voluntad se veía anulada y el siervo quedaba a merced de los deseos de su amo. La simple idea le estremecía. ¿Qué podía haber más excitante que aquello?

Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Rodya siempre había estado seguro de que Dmitri no iría demasiado lejos, de que el noble sabría cuando parar. No podía estar seguro de por qué, pero albergaba una alta confianza en Razumihin y su criterio. Raskolnikov estaba convencido de que su amo no le causaría ningún daño irreparable, de que si de verdad llegara a su límite Dmitri lo entendería y se detendría. Pero en la mirada que le lanzó entonces Rodya vio por primera vez reflejadas sus dudas. Había tanta rabia, tanto desprecio, tanto odio dirigido hacia él que por un momento Raskolnikov de verdad sintió miedo.

Razumihin le respondió con una carcajada irónica, agarrándolo del pelo y forzándolo a apartar la vista de él, empujándole la cabeza contra la mesa para hacer que se tumbara por completo y manteniéndolo en el sitio. Su voz también sonó ronca, pero mucho más segura y firme, cargada de una severidad autoritaria que no daba lugar a ser contradecida.

-Vamos, no te hagas el sorprendido. ¿Vas a negarme ahora que esto es lo que quieres? Sé muy bien que es lo que has estado buscando todo este tiempo. De acuerdo entonces, tal vez cuando termine contigo hayas aprendido de una vez la lección. Eh, quieto, ni se te ocurra moverte, esto forma parte de tu castigo.

Raskolnikov se había removido un poco, haciendo ademán de incorporarse, demasiado incómodo ante el comentario, pero su movimiento sólo había conseguido que Dmitri lo presionara con más fuerza contra la mesa, obligándolo a permanecer en la misma posición expuesta y vulnerable, doblado sobre el escritorio, con Razumihin pegado a él recordándole que todavía estaba a su merced. Sus últimas palabras le hicieron tragar saliva con dificultad. ¿De verdad Dmitri estaba dispuesto a hacer algo así como castigo? ¿Incluso si él se negaba? ¿Lo tomaría a la fuerza si Rodya le pedía que no lo hiciera? La firmeza y la rabia en su voz así parecían evidenciarlo, pero una parte de él todavía estaba convencida de que si se negaba rotundamente, si luchaba contra aquello, Razumihin lo dejaría ir, de que no lo obligaría a nada. Por supuesto que no, Dmitri no era esa clase de hombre. Por muy furioso que estuviera con él, por muy alterado y frustrado, debía de saber cuál era el límite, ¿verdad? O tal vez sólo estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de una esperanza vana. Desde luego, siempre podía intentarlo. Decirle que no, que lo dejase, oponer resistencia, removerse hasta que Razumihin entrara en razón y se apartara de él, cosa que con toda seguridad debía ocurrir, ya que la opción contraria resultaba inconcebible.

Pero, ¿de veras era eso lo que quería? ¿No tenía razón Dmitri cuando había dicho que aquello era lo que había estado buscando todo ese tiempo? ¿Acaso no soñaba Rodya con entregarse a él, no era ese el ansiado anhelo al que había dado por imposible? Sí, claro que lo quería, la sola idea le excitaba hasta el extremo, casi se sentía tentado de rogar por ello. Y había tanta furia en Razumihin, tanto odio latente contrayendo sus fibras, que Rodya podía fácilmente imaginar lo duro que sería, lo violento, lo inmisericorde. El pensamiento le causó un estremecimiento ansioso. Pero a pesar de todo, por mucho que lo deseara, no podía dejar de preguntarse si de verdad era lo correcto. ¿Era esa la circunstancia adecuada? ¿No sería mejor hacer aquello cuando de veras estuviera seguro de que podía negarse, cuando la incertidumbre de si había sido una entrega involuntaria no fuera a perseguirle por el resto de su vida? Pero, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Posiblemente no fuera a tener otra oportunidad. Si se negaba ahora y Dmitri lo aceptaba dudaba encarecidamente que aquello volviera a ocurrir. Y mucho más que el noble estuviera dispuesto a yacer con él en cualquier otra circunstancia. Si decía que no sería de forma definitiva y de pronto Raskolnikov se dio cuenta de que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ello.

Todavía asolado por las dudas decidió aferrarse a su previa determinación. Tomaría lo que pudiera. Si eso es lo que Dmitri era capaz de ofrecer él lo aceptaría sin reparos. Así que guardó silencio, quedándose inmóvil en la posición en la que Razumihin lo había tumbado mientras éste terminaba de desabrochar sus pantalones y comenzaba a masturbarse, la vista clavada en la piel marcada de Rodya, en aquel cuadro de rojos, morados y amarillos finamente entremezclados. No tardó demasiado en azotarlo con fuerza, con sus propias manos, arrancándole un grito de dolor y sorpresa al siervo por el gesto inesperado. La zona estaba demasiado sensible después del castigo y el más mínimo toque reavivaba el dolor. Aquel nuevo golpe sólo consiguió enviar más sangre directa a su entrepierna, llevando a Rodya a morderse el labio inferior para intentar contener en lo posible sus gemidos, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más pensaba Dmitri jugar con él antes de decidirse a tomarlo de una maldita vez. El deseo le estaba enloqueciendo, pero Rodya se juró a sí mismo que no suplicaría por ello. Aunque ahora no lo sintiera así estaba bastante seguro de que, para cuando aquello acabara, aún querría conservar al menos un poco de su dignidad.

Sin embargo, mantenerse firme en esa posición se hizo muy difícil cuando Razumihin empezó a manosear sus nalgas, apretándolas, acariciándolas, enviando un cosquilleo mezcla de dolor y placer a través de su piel que lo empujó hasta el límite de su voluntad. ¿Por qué lo torturaba de aquel modo? ¿Es que acaso era su intención hacerle rogar por ello? Raskolnikov estaba a punto de entregarse a su instinto y ver resquebrajadas todas sus absurdas pretensiones cuando Razumihin por fin pareció decidirse a ir más allá, separándole las nalgas y escupiéndole con cuidadosa intención, dejando un reguero de saliva caer sobre su entrada antes de extenderlo con parsimonia, no tardando demasiado en introducir un dedo para abrirse paso dentro de él. Rodya no sabía si debía sentirse agradecido o frustrado por la en aparente amable atención, pero no tuvo que preocuparse demasiado, ya que enseguida Dmitri hubo introducido un segundo dedo, sin haberle dado tiempo siquiera a acostumbrarse al primero, dejándole muy claro que la comodidad de su siervo no iba a ser su prioridad.

El corazón de Rodya latía descontrolado cuando Razumihin por fin sacó los dedos de él y se alineó para penetrar. La sensación de distensión había sido intensa, agradable, un tipo de calidez que superaba sus expectativas, pero cuando Dmitri empezó a empujar dentro de él Raskolnikov entendió que no estaba preparado para eso. Al menos, no lo suficiente para que fuera algo fácil y placentero. Había una gran diferencia entre un par de dedos y aquello, como comprobó enseguida, todo su cuerpo tensándose y estremeciéndose ante la invasión. Era demasiado, lo suficiente para resultar doloroso, para hacerle creer que no podría aguantarlo, que de seguir así le causaría algún daño irreparable, arrancándole varios gritos y gruñidos que llevaron a Dmitri a taparle la boca con la mano para acallarlos, mientras seguía abriéndose camino incansable dentro de él.

-Cierra la boca, eres demasiado ruidoso. ¿Es que quieres que alguien entre y te vea así?

Por si Rodya no tuviera ya bastantes sentimientos conflictivos antes de aquello el comentario de Razumihin lo despertó a nuevas e interesantes emociones. Por supuesto, podría morir de vergüenza si algo así ocurriera, pero la idea de que alguien entrara preocupado por sus quejidos y lo encontrara en aquella posición, doblado sobre la mesa, siendo tomado por Dmitri sin ningún tipo de piedad, llorando y gimiendo mientras su amo se dejaba ir dentro de él sin que Raskolnikov hiciera nada para impedirlo, y no sólo eso, mostrándose excitado y ansioso y disfrutando él también, disipó de golpe todas sus dudas y el miedo que por un momento lo había dominado, dando cabida sólo a lo poderoso y enloquecido de su deseo, que no veía ya aquel dolor que lo recorría de arriba a abajo como algo insufrible y terrible, sino como una marca más de su absoluta sumisión, de su devoción y servidumbre, de su falta de voluntad y el control que Dmitri ejercía sobre él. Y entenderlo así de pronto lo hizo mucho, mucho más soportable. Deseable, incluso.

Razumihin debió de notar un cambio en su actitud, tal vez como se relajaba un poco bajo su peso, ya que retiró la mano de su boca y se la pasó por el pelo, en una especie de caricia torpe. Había continuado penetrándolo a pesar de sus quejas, sin detenerse ni un sólo instante a darle un respiro, gruñendo él mismo de placer ante la estrechez del siervo.

-Vamos, chico, aguanta un poco más, ya casi estoy.

Se lo había murmurado entre dientes, de forma distraída, casi sin pensarlo. Rodya tampoco pensó demasiado su respuesta.

-Sí, señor...

Las palabras, más un sollozo resignado que un sonido verdaderamente articulado, fueron cortadas por un nuevo grito cuando Dmitri empujó con brusquedad para terminar de penetrar en un solo golpe. Sólo entonces se detuvo, dándole un instante de descanso, algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse a tenerlo en su interior, a la distensión, a la quemazón, a la incómoda sensación invasiva. Raskolnikov se preguntó si aquel arranque de consideración era la recompensa por su deferencia. Incluso llegó a sentirse tentado de darle las gracias. En lugar de ello se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de controlar su respiración y sus quejidos, pero sin poder evitar llorar abiertamente, aferrándose al borde de la mesa y apretando los dientes mientras un jadeante Razumihin lo sujetaba por la cintura con ambas manos y empezaba a moverse en su interior, despacio al principio, pero no tardando en acelerar el ritmo a medida que se entregaba a su propio placer.

Las embestidas rápidas no tardaron en nublarle el juicio, el dolor de aquella entrada casi forzosa mezclado con el deseo, con el placer inevitable que aquel ardor, que aquella plenitud, causaban dentro de él. Lo que al principio había sido intolerable hasta el punto de creer que lo partiría en dos ahora se había vuelto extasiante. Una cierta molestia y malestar prevalecían, por supuesto, pero eso sólo lo hacía todo mucho mejor, más intenso, más servil, más acorde a sus deseos. Razumihin lo tomó de forma brusca, ruda, sin vacilaciones ni tapujos, concentrándose sólo en sí mismo, en sus propios anhelos y disfrute, ignorando por completo las lágrimas de Raskolnikov, sus súplicas confusas y sus jadeos ahogados, los roncos gemidos de dolor que se escapaban involutariamente del fondo de su garganta, la tensión en su maltratado cuerpo, la obvia incomodidad que le dominaba y lo encogía bajo su peso. Rodya era incapaz de imaginar nada mejor que aquello. El dolor, perpetuo pero no del todo desagradable, su propia actitud resignada y sometida, los dedos de Dmitri clavándose cruelmente en su piel para asegurarse de mantenerlo en el sitio mientras entraba y salía de él a un ritmo que era evidente Rodya no estaba preparado para soportar, su determinación a tomar todo lo que quisiera cómo quisiera sin atender a ninguna de sus quejas, su dureza, su rabia, su fuerza, el poder que el noble albergaba sobre él, sobre su siervo, su propiedad, y que no estaba dudando en utilizar, todo ello lo golpeó a un tiempo con una fuerza voraz que encendió su fuego más que nunca antes, haciéndole sentir que estallaría por dentro. La idea de que Dmitri lo utilizara como poco más que un objeto, un mero instrumento para su placer y disfrute, una herramienta que podía usar libremente para la satisfacción de sus anhelos, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo de cómo se sentía él, de si le gustaba, de si le dolía, de si estaba preparado o no, dispuesto o no, lo estaba llevando al filo y le hizo perder por completo el poco control que le quedaba sobre sí mismo.

Se dejó ir, gimiendo con algo rayano a la desesperación, de placer, de dolor, ¿quién sabía? Tal vez ambos a un tiempo. Murmuró incoherencias, una ristra de por favores y súplicas quedas que no estaba muy seguro de qué pretendían, se retorció sobre la mesa, se agitó lo suficiente para provocar que Dmitri lo azotara de nuevo y lo agarrara del pelo, levantándole la cabeza y golpeándosela contra el escritorio con brusquedad suficiente para recordarle cuál era su sitio y en que posición debía permanecer, provocando que a Raskolnikov se le escapara un “gracias, señor” apenas murmurado porque ¿no era eso lo que estaba buscando, a fin de cuentas? Más de aquel poder, más de aquel dominio, más del dolor y la degradación que Razumihin podía hacerle sentir si así lo quería, más recordatorios de lo poco que valían él y sus deseos, de lo mucho que su bienestar y su integridad física dependían en exclusiva de la voluntad de Dmitri y no de la suya propia.

Había acabado llevándose la mano a la entrepierna sin pensarlo, demasiado ansioso por su propia excitación, atrapado por la necesidad de contacto, por el deseo de liberar aquella tensión que le asolaba. Pero apenas había empezado a masturbarse cuando Razumihin se dio cuenta, sujetándole inmediatamente ambas muñecas e inmovilizándolo sobre la mesa, forzándolo a detenerse.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? Zorra patética. Esto es un castigo, tú no tienes que disfrutarlo. Estate quieto y ni se te ocurra volver a tocarte. Te juro que si te corres me aseguraré de que sea la última vez que lo hagas, ¿entendido?

Raskolnikov gimió, hundido bajo su peso, sus muñecas doloridas y marcadas por el agarre tenaz de su amo sobre él.

-S-sí, señor...-consiguió murmurar finalmente, deseando echarse a llorar por la prohibición.

Era cruel, deliciosamente cruel, retorcido y voraz, y Rodya se sentía morir por dentro. Las embestidas de Dmitri seguían taladrándolo a un ritmo desquiciado, llenándolo de todas esas sensaciones contradictorias que lo estaban enloqueciendo y que hacían muy, muy difícil resistir a sus necesidades, a sus deseos. Incluso sin tocarse Raskolnikov estaba teniendo serios problemas para evitar un estallido de placer. Pero las órdenes eran claras. No podía hacerlo, no si Razumihin no se lo permitía, su amo también tenía el control sobre eso, la decisión de si él disfrutaba o no, de si acababa o no. El pensamiento no le estaba ayudando en absoluto. Tampoco el insulto cargado de desprecio que Dmitri había dejado escapar de forma tan casual y que ahora le golpeaba desde el fondo de su mente haciéndole retorcerse más si cabe de ansiedad frustrada. Zorra patética, le había llamado. Y mentiría si dijera que no era exactamente así como se sentía, que eso era todo lo que era y que la idea lograba acelerarle el pulso de puro gozo. ¿Qué más cosas terribles pensaría Dmitri de él, qué más estaría dispuesto a llamarle?

Trató de contenerse, de veras que lo intentó. Pero era casi imposible mantenerse impasible ante toda la emoción que lo embargaba. Dmitri ya estaba muy cerca, como el acelerón en sus embestidas y los gruñidos roncos demostraban, cuando el siervo no pudo soportarlo más.

-Por favor, por favor, señor...-comenzó a suplicar sollozante, tratando de apelar a la clemencia de Razumihin, sabiendo que era en vano pero sin poder evitarlo.-Por favor, déjeme, déjeme acabar, por favor, prometo que me portaré bien, no volveré a desobedecer, por favor, lo siento, sólo... por favor...

Razumihin volvió a taparle la boca, acallando sus ruegos quedos mientras se recostaba sobre él, dejando que el siervo sostuviera su peso, penetrando lo más profundo posible y arrancándole gemidos extasiados que se quedaron en murmullos ahogados por la mano que lo amordazaba.

-Cállate de una vez, patético intento de hombre. A partir de ahora sólo hablarás cuando te dé permiso, nunca a destiempo, ¿queda claro?

Un asentimiento inmediato, acompañado de un escalofrío y la necesidad de agarrarse con más fuerza a la mesa para contener sus propios impulsos.

-Bien. Tampoco terminarás si yo no te lo ordeno. Sólo tendrás lo que yo decida darte, ni más ni menos. Tú cuerpo me pertenece a mí, no a ti. Puedo hacerte daño cada vez que me venga en gana y sólo te tocas si yo te lo digo. Eso es todo. Harás lo que se te mande. Te estoy castigando, no complaciendo. Si vuelves a suplicarme te arrancaré la lengua y te la haré tragar.

La amenaza se mantuvo unos segundos en el aire, golpeando a ambos en lo más hondo, estremeciéndolos y acercando a Dmitri más aún a su final. Por un instante sólo se oyeron los jadeos y los gruñidos de ambos, entremezclados con los golpes de la carne contra la carne, hasta que finalmente Razumihin lo sujetó de nuevo por la cintura, clavándole los dedos con fuerza y echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras estallaba dentro de él, llenándolo con su semen y haciéndolo sentir extrañamente agradecido, como si el cálido líquido fluyendo en su interior se tratara de una especie de retorcido regalo, una marca definitiva de pertenecia, el sello final que lo convertía en propiedad de Dmitri.

Rodya dejó escapar un nuevo gemido cuando Razumihin salió de su interior, su semilla escapándose al momento y deslizándose lentamente por sus temblorosos muslos, llevándolo a cerrar los ojos y quedarse allí inmóvil, disfrutando de la sensación, con la mente en blanco, incapaz aún de regresar al mundo real y a su yo de antes de aquello. De poder hacerlo se quedaría allí para siempre, expuesto para que su amo pudiera desahogarse tanto como quisiera con su cuerpo. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que moverse, por muy bien que se sintiera ahora eso sabía que no sería así eternamente. Y que desde luego Razumihin no lo querría allí para siempre.

Supo hasta qué punto tenía razón en el mismo instante que reunió fuerzas para ponerse en pie y se enfrentó a la mirada de Dmitri. Había todavía tanta rabia en sus pupilas, tanto odio acumulado, tanto desdén e incluso repulsa, un asco profundo y atávico que llevó a Raskolnikov a apartar los ojos y agachar la cabeza, demasiado intimidado por todo el desprecio que Razumihin parecía sentir hacia él. Que decir tiene, se sintió un tanto herido por ello. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Acaso no lo había hecho bien? ¿No le había dado a Dmitri todo lo que quería? ¿Por qué su amo parecía odiarlo tanto? Rodya estaba alterado y confuso, demasiado afectado aún para pensar con claridad, para analizar los hechos con su perspectiva habitual. Tal vez era lo mismo que le ocurría a Dmitri, tal vez el noble todavía estaba perdido en aquella persona que era cuando se dejaba llevar por su instinto. A Raskolnikov le habría gustado hablar, preguntarle, quizás aclararlo todo, aunque fuera un poco, pero recordó que Dmitri le había prohibido decir nada sin su permiso y en ese momento todavía se sentía incapaz de desobedecer. Así que se limitó a terminar de recolocarse la ropa mientras mantenía la vista en el suelo y trataba de no perder el equilibrio o echarse de nuevo a llorar. Se encontraba tan agitado, tan lleno de emociones, dominado por sentimientos demasiado intensos, tan poderosos que temía lo hicieran colapsar en cualquier momento. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía incapaz de moverse, por lo que se quedó allí, apoyado sobre el escritorio esperando Dios sabe qué, una palabra de su amo, una orden, una señal, tal vez una sonrisa o un poco de amabilidad.

Tuvo que transcurrir más de un minuto para que Razumihin se decidiera a hablarle. Y desde luego, no había nada de amable en su tono.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Había tratado de sonar tan firme y severo como antes, pero Raskolnikov pudo apreciar una leve vacilación en su voz. El siervo alzó la vista, titubeando brevemente, sin saber que responder. Por fin se encogió de hombros, incapaz de articular palabra. Ni él mismo lo entendía, aquella demoledora confusión era todo lo que tenía ahora.

-Márchate, ¿quieres? Ya hemos acabado aquí, es... suficiente. Sólo vete.

Un instante más de inmovilidad y silencio y Razumihin dejó escapar un bufido, exasperado por su falta de reacción, decidiéndose por fin a agarrarlo por los hombros y llevarlo casi arrastras hacia la puerta. Raskolnikov pareció despertar finalmente ante el contacto, iniciando una nueva ristra de balbuceos sin sentido.

-Razumihin, señor, yo... yo no...¿Puedo...puedo-

-En lo que a mi respecta puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, pero haz el favor de desaparecer de mi vista-cortó su amo con brusquedad, no dejándolo articular la frase.-Lárgate, ¿de acuerdo? No te quiero aquí.

Antes de que Rodya tuviera tiempo de responder le pegó un empujón, obligándolo a salir al pasillo y dirigiéndole una última mirada en la que todavía brillaba el mismo desprecio horrorizado que taladraba dolorosamente a Raskolnikov. Sin embargo, antes de que Razumihin cerrara la puerta del despacho con un golpe seco, el siervo se dio cuenta de que algo muy similar a la culpa comenzaba a aflorar en sus ojos, engullendo todos los oscuros sentimientos que hasta entonces lo habían dominado. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer averiguaciones o incidir sobre ello, ya que Razumihin le había dejado muy claro que por lo pronto no quería saber nada de él. Así que, tras un instante más de vacilación reflexiva, Raskolnikov soltó un hondo suspiro y dio media vuelta, alejándose de allí con un paso un tanto dificultoso e inestable.

Tras aquello había pasado el resto del día tratando de estar a solas. Sabía que tenía trabajo y que no podía desaparecer por completo, pero lo primero que había hecho era escaparse a su rincón favorito, una pequeña arboleda en una zona alejada de las tierras de Razumihin, cerca de un lago a donde casi nunca iba nadie, con la intención de poner un poco de orden a su caos interior, de dejar salir aquella tortuosa emoción que lo ahogaba y recuperar un poco de sí mismo antes de intentar interaccionar con nadie. Necesitaba algo de esa paz que sólo la soledad podía ofrecerle si no quería quebrarse por completo. Así que había ido allí, se había ovillado sobre sí mismo y había roto a llorar de forma descontrolada, liberando todas aquellas tensiones hasta que se encontró hipando con las mejillas encharcadas y una sensación de cálida calma asentada en su pecho. Sólo entonces se sintió mejor, puede que hasta tranquilo, lejos del nerviosismo agónico que lo había dominado. Al principio, cuando Razumihin había terminado, se había visto incapaz de entender cómo se sentía. Demasiadas emociones, demasiado conflicto interno, demasiada intensidad en el sentimiento que le invadía para poder esbozar siquiera un intento de pensamiento preciso. Estaba pletórito y aterrado a un tiempo, deseoso de entregarse por entero, de reducir su voluntad e independencia a la nada, asustado a la vez por lo que aquello implicaba, agradecido por los golpes, por el dolor y el placer de aquella toma agresiva, temeroso del castigo, ansioso por obedecer cada orden y sucumbir a cada insulto, impaciente por rebelarse y ser sometido de nuevo, por ser tomado y usado, despreciado y halagado, triste y excitado por el odio en los ojos de Dmitri, ávido de su afecto, anhelante de su rabia.

Todo aquello le había golpeado tan de repente que no había podido más que echarse a llorar hasta que sus latidos se calmaron y su mente recuperó algo de su calma previa. Ahora que el momento empezaba a alejarse Rodya sentía como poco a poco volvía a ser él mismo, muy distante de aquella criatura obediente y servil en la que Dmitri parecía ser capaz de convertirlo. Sí, es cierto, aquel deseo de sumisión, aquel anhelo de ser poseído y usado por su amo, nunca desaparecía por completo, pero lejos quedaba la idea de renunciar a toda voluntad y ser un mero instrumento en manos del noble dedicado en exclusiva a la satisfacción de sus deseos. Una cosa era lo que acababan de hacer y otra muy distinta renunciar a su individualidad y control para siempre. A veces le asustaba pensar las cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza cuando se dejaba llevar. Y con respecto a lo ocurrido… Bien, sus sentimientos seguían siendo confusos. Raskolnikov se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un suspiro. Desde luego, había sido intenso. Inesperado. ¿Quién iba a decirle que algo así ocurriría? Y sin embargo sabía que debería haberlo imaginado. Teniendo en cuenta toda la contención de Dmitri, la frustración que le hacía atravesar con cada castigo, era sólo cuestión de tiempo que sucediera algo como aquello. Y lo cierto es que Rodya no se arrepentía en absoluto de no haberse negado. Lo que Razumihin había hecho había sido mejor que cualquiera de sus ensoñaciones. La dureza, la furia, la incomodidad, la despreocupación y la fuerza, la brusquedad y la actitud dominante en cada acto, habían sido mucho más de lo que jamás habría podido pedir.

Y no obstante una cierta inquietud aún le dominaba. ¿Qué se le había pasado a Dmitri por la cabeza? ¿Hasta qué punto estaba realmente al tanto de sus deseos? ¿De veras habría parado si se lo hubiera pedido? ¿Si hubiera ido demasiado lejos, si le hubiera hecho demasiado daño, habría respondido a sus ruegos? No había forma de saberlo y a Rodya le asustaba la respuesta. Tal vez lo mejor sería no hacer preguntas, olvidar aquello y no dejar que volviera a repetirse, matar su espíritu y enterrar su rebeldía, aceptar de una vez por todas lo que era y resignarse a su posición servil como todos querían que hiciera, desterrando la opción del castigo y todos los matices que implicaba de una vez y para siempre. Pero Raskolnikov se sentía incapaz de hacer eso. Ni podía ni quería cambiar quien era. Y desde luego, tampoco albergaba ningún deseo de terminar con los castigos. Por dolorosa que resultara la idea aquello era lo más cerca que jamás estaría de Dmitri y los anhelos que guardaba hacia él y Rodya había admitido hacía mucho ser una criatura rastrera dominada por sus enfermizos instintos carnales. Ya no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir luchando contra aquello. Le entristecía el odio que había visto en los ojos de Razumihin, sí, todo aquel asco, la rabia, el tal vez inmerecido desprecio, pero aprendería a convivir con ello. Si eso era todo lo que el noble era capaz de ofrecerle, sea entonces. No es como si Raskolnikov hubiera esperado nunca su amor y cariño, tampoco tenía tan altas aspiraciones. Y dada la posición social de ambos contar con su amistad casi era pedir también un sueño imposible. De nuevo la cosa estaba clara. Se conformaría con lo que pudiera tener.

Y, pensando en aquello, no pudo evitar removerse un poco, dominado por otro tipo de inquietud. ¿Hasta qué punto las cosas que Razumihin le había dicho esa mañana iban en serio? ¿De verdad pensaba controlarlo de aquel modo? ¿Estaba dispuesto a cumplir sus amenazas si descubría que Rodya había desobedecido en algún punto? Porque sus reflexiones le habían llevado a rememorar la escena y ello a reavivar ciertos deseos con fuerza voraz, el recuerdo de la cruel prohibición y su ansiedad insatisfecha palpitando en el fondo de su mente mientras el siervo se mordía el labio inferior y jugueteaba nerviosamente con los botones de su pantalón, dividido entre la necesidad de cumplir lo ordenado y su determinación de desobedecer y dejarse llevar. Seguro que aquello no iba del todo en serio, ¿no? Era algo aplicable al momento del castigo, pero ahora… ahora volvía a ser libre. O al menos, todo lo libre que podía ser dadas las circunstancias. Razumihin no era el dueño de su cuerpo. No en ese sentido. ¿Por qué se molestaba siquiera en dudarlo? Podía hacer lo que quisiera. O tal vez… Acalló aquella voz dudosa con un bufido, molesto por su propia vacilación, desabrochando al fin sus pantalones y tomando su erección entre sus manos, dispuesto a masturbarse sin dedicarle un solo pensamiento más al asunto. Además, Dmitri al final le había dicho que podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Si lo descubría, cosa harto dudosa, y le molestaba, aún más improbable, siempre podía escudarse en aquello. Pero esas preocupaciones eran innecesarias, decidió mientras apretaba los dientes para contener un gemido, a Razumihin no le importaría, el noble no tenía ese poder sobre él.

No obstante, no pudo evitar conjeturar al momento lo que podía ocurrir si Dmitri lo supiera. Lo imaginó apareciendo allí, tal vez en uno de sus paseos, y encontrándolo acariciándose a sí mismo, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada, tal y como estaba haciendo en ese momento. La reacción no se haría de esperar. Razumihin lo agarraría del pelo, vociferando sobre lo rastrero, patético y repulsivo que era y se lo llevaría arrastras de vuelta a la casa. Rodya no pararía de retorcerse y gritar de dolor, pero su amo ignoraría su agonía y lo insultaría al tiempo que lo mandaba callar, llamándolo puta, zorra y sodomita mientras le tiraba tan fuerte del pelo que Raskolnikov creería que iba a arrancárselo. Lo llevaría así hasta el despacho y lo tumbaría a la fuerza sobre la mesa, bajándole los pantalones sin ningún cuidado, mientras la puerta estaba abierta y todos podían ver lo que ocurría. Y lo verían, por supuesto, ya que sus gritos habrían atraído a numerosos curiosos, que se reirían y harían burla de su sufrimiento y humillación. Razumihin lo golpearía con todo lo que quisiera, una fusta, la acostumbrada vara de madera, un cinturón, tal vez. Lo que fuera, puede que todo ello, hasta que Rodya estuviera sangrando y pidiendo clemencia con desesperación. Y entonces, sólo entonces, cuando el líquido escarlata corriera libremente entre sus muslos y él se sintiera incapaz de aguantar un solo golpe más sin desmayarse, Razumihin dejaría sus herramientas a un lado y lo tomaría a la fuerza, penetrándolo sin ningún tipo de preparación o piedad, no dignándose siquiera a usar un poco de saliva para facilitar el acceso, simplemente entrando en él con un único y certero golpe que lo desgarraría por dentro, que le arrancaría el más real y profundo de sus gritos, mientras las lágrimas le ahogaban y las súplicas morían en su garganta. Dmitri no tendría compasión hacia él. Comenzaría a moverse al instante, a un ritmo rápido, demencial, haciéndole perder todo tipo de control sobre sí mismo. Incapaz de adaptarse a las embestidas o de contener su pánico comenzaría a removerse y forcejear tratando de alejarse de su amo, del daño que le hacía, de aquel dolor insoportable que sentía acabaría con él. Y entonces Razumihin le agarraría de nuevo del pelo y le golpearía la cabeza contra la mesa con fuerza. Una vez, y otra y otra más, hasta que Rodya se sintiera mareado y débil, incapaz de moverse y seguir luchando, a caballo entre la inconsciencia y la cruel realidad cuya agonía lo mantenía despierto, toda su integridad y bienestar ignorados y sometidos a la voluntad cruel de Dmitri.

Raskolnikov aceleró el ritmo de sus caricias, tratando de contener los gemidos que se escapaban de su garganta en la mayor medida posible, sucumbiendo a la deliciosa tortura que las imágenes esbozadas en su mente suponían. Sabía que estaba muy cerca, perdido por completo en las oleadas de placer que su mano enviaba a través de su pene, todavía pudiendo disfrutar del dolor en su carne y la quemazón interna que Razumihin le había causado. Lo reciente del acto implicaba que todas aquellas sensaciones físicas aún palpitaban a flor de piel, permitiéndole centrarse en ellas y usarlas para completar su vívida fantasía.

Sí, todo aquello estaba muy bien, pensó mientras usaba el pulgar para acariciar el extremo de su miembro, jugueteando con la piel y jadeando sonoramente, pero Razumihin, Razumihin le haría más cosas, sí. Cuando se hubiera rendido por completo, inmóvil sobre la mesa, su cuerpo inerte ante las brutales embestidas, la sangre convertida en lubricante y Rodya estuviera casi inconsciente, incapaz de articular ya nada que no fuera un llanto bajo y constante, entonces Razumihin saldría de él y, antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo siquiera de creer que aquello había acabado, lo tomaría del pelo una vez más y lo tiraría al suelo, pateándolo hasta hacerlo suplicar de nuevo entre toses desesperadas. Sería en ese momento cuando Dmitri se decidiría por fin a tomar su garganta, penetrándola con la misma falta de cuidado de antes, llegando hasta el fondo con cada embestida, causándole arcadas y aspavientos que apenas podría contener, mientras el noble ignoraba su incapacidad para respirar y le abofeteaba con rabia cada vez que intentaba separarse de él.

Rodya por fin se dejó ir, gruñendo entre dientes mientras la imagen de Dmitri acabando en su cara, su cálido semen corriendo libremente sobre sus ojos, por sus mejillas, entre sus labios y hasta su garganta, lo acompañaba en su orgasmo. Fue bajando el ritmo lentamente, mientras sus propios fluidos le manchaban las manos. Después de eso Razumihin de seguro que lo empujaría de nuevo contra el suelo y entonces... Bien, ¿qué importaba lo que pasara entonces? Ya tenía lo que quería, mejor sería no pensar más en ello. Aunque ya hacía algún tiempo que había dejado de sentirse culpable por aquella clase de ensueños no podía evitar que una cierta incomodidad interior se asentara siempre en él justo después de aquello. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué clase de hombre tenía ese tipo de deseos? ¿Qué podía decir de él una fantasía tan retorcida? Nada agradable, desde luego. Nada en lo que quisiera volver a pensar.

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, limpiándose lo mejor que pudo y volviendo a recolocarse la ropa, dejando escapar un suspiro resignado. Le gustase o no, eso es lo que era, lo que había dentro de él. Había tratado de enterrarlo durante mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado, hasta que en algún punto el placer carnal había acabado por superar a su vergüenza e integridad moral. Pero, ¿acaso aquello importaba? ¿Quién ponía las reglas? ¿Un grupo de santones reprimidos y su moral de esclavos? ¿No estaba él por encima de todo aquello? ¿No había renunciado hacía mucho a todas esas creencias absurdas y supersticiones de vieja? ¿No ansiaba acaso la libertad, la independencia, la ruptura de aquellas cadenas que lo ataban y lo forzaban a servir, que le impedían ser quien era? ¿Sobrepasar todos los límites? ¿O acaso hablaba demasiado, se perdía en confabulaciones y a la hora de la verdad era sólo otro cobarde más, asustado de sus impulsos? Reía en otros los prejuicios que abrazaba él mismo. Sabía que pecaba de hipócrita con demasiada frecuencia. O de incapaz de aplicar sus propios principios, al menos. Tal vez no fuera el primer gran hombre con aquel problema, pero tenía la impresión de que si quería llegar a algún sitio algo habría de hacer por remediarlo. ¿Y qué más daba que sus ensueños fueran inconfesables, qué mal causaba aquello al mundo? ¿Acaso no se sentía mucho mejor ahora que se había liberado, que se había dejado ir? ¿No estaba más tranquilo, más relajado, no funcionaba su mente con mayor claridad, no había más precisión en sus pensamientos, más fortaleza en sus principios? ¿Quién sufría el daño, al fin y al cabo?

Dudó un momento. Razumihin, tal vez. Una cosa era dejarse arrastrar y mancillarse a sí mismo y otra muy distinta implicar a Dmitri también. Es cierto que había sido accidental, pero ahora el noble se veía asolado por la misma incertidumbre que Raskolnikov y no parecía estar llevando aquel caos demasiado bien. Puede que lo odiara porque lo culpaba del anhelo que había nacido en él y de seguro no habría de faltarle razón. Pero también era muy posible que parte de aquel asco y repulsa que parecía sentir Dmitri no se dirigiera tan solo a su siervo, sino hacia él mismo, ahogado y avergonzado por sus impulsos. Y Rodya estaba seguro de haber leído culpa en su expresión antes de que se deshiciera de su presencia. Sí, por supuesto, de seguro que se sentía culpable, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Conociendo a Razumihin tanto como lo conocía Raskolnikov sabía lo mucho que había de molestarle la idea de ejercer un castigo. Con lo cuidadoso que había sido siempre, con lo tolerante y amable que era con todos sus siervos... Y ahora no sólo ejercía castigos de forma casi constante, sino que los deseaba y los disfrutaba con excitación retorcida, hasta el punto de desembocar en lo ocurrido aquel día. Sí, Dmitri tenía sobrados motivos para sentirse como poco inquieto. Raskolnikov comprendía a la perfección el doloroso malestar que asolaba al noble y no podía evitar sentir que él había contribuido muy voluntariosamente a aquello.

De acuerdo entonces. Si quería perdonarse a sí mismo, si pretendía aceptar por entero lo que era y abrazarse a ello, debía al menos corregir aquella falta, asegurarse de que sus peculiaridades no causaran mal a nadie. Esa era la condición que se autoimpuso. Razumihin no debía sufrir más por causa suya. Pero, ¿cómo lograr aquello? La opción más sensata parecía ser hablar, sí. Hablar largo y tendido, en condiciones de igualdad, de desahogo sincero. Dejar de comportarse como hasta ahora, ignorando el problema y evitándose el uno al otro hasta un nuevo estallido de ansiada violencia que alimentara el malestar y la confusión. No, eso debía acabar. Raskolnikov se puso en pie, estirándose con actitud perezosa mientras alzaba la vista hacia el cielo apenas nublado. Encontraría el momento. Cuando Razumihin se hubiera calmado un poco, cuando la tensión furiosa que lo había dominado hoy hubiera pasado, Rodya hablaría con él y lo pondría al día de todo lo que se pasaba por su mente.

Por supuesto, la idea le causaba cierta inquietud, temeroso de cómo pudiera reaccionar el noble al saber de sus anhelos hacia él, pero Raskolnikov lo veía como la única forma de acabar con aquel caos que se había adueñado de sus vidas, de apagar la culpa de Dmitri y liberarlos a ambos de la desoladora incertidumbre. Y para que negarlo, tal vez Rodya también estuviera deseando deshacerse de la carga que aquel secreto suponía y que pacientemente había arrastrado durante tanto tiempo.

Se encaminó de vuelta hacia la casa, rumiando aquel pensamiento, dándole vueltas a esa nueva determinación, seleccionando cuidadosamente las cosas que deseaba compartir y las que no. Tampoco había necesidad de que el noble lo supiera todo, claro, con tener parte de lo referente a él y sus más recientes deseos habría de ser bastante. O al menos así le parecía ahora.

Bien, ya vería, aún tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Por lo pronto debía concentrarse en volver al trabajo y comportarse con naturalidad para que nadie notara nada raro. No se sentía en condiciones de entablar conversación ni de responder preguntas de curiosos. De hecho, si por el fuera, se iría en ese instante a su camastro y pasaría el resto del día sumido en profundas cavilaciones. Pero la tarde aún era larga y esos suelos no iban a limpiarse solos, por lo que, para su gran pesar, sus pasos lo llevaron directo a sus tareas y aquella anodina inquietud que siempre lo gobernaba, en su interior sólo rogando porque todo pasara rápido y aquel conflicto hallara una satisfactoria solución.

Y quizás, si tenía suerte, eso implicara algún acuerdo para repetir aquel último encuentro de cuando en cuando con su amo. Quién sabía, sólo el tiempo podía decirlo. Porque, a pesar de sus pretensiones y el arrogante escepticismo que siempre se había esforzado por aparentar, Rodya no era más que un iluso idealista que jamás había renunciado a ninguna de sus esperanzas.

Pero, desde luego, eso era algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos y comentarios si os gusta :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento la larga espera! La universidad no me deja vivir :') Pero sigo escribiendo todos mis fics y los iré actualizando poco a poco, en cuanto tenga los capítulos. Siempre se agradecen kudos y opiniones <3

Esta vez había ido demasiado lejos. Lo sabía, había sabido que aquello se estaba escapando a su control desde hacía mucho, pero no había tratado de hacer nada por impedirlo. Y ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Razumihin se había pasado el resto del día encerrado en su despacho, dando vueltas sin parar, revolviéndose el pelo con gesto de frustración y pateando rabioso su escritorio de cuando en cuando, hasta que finalmente no había podido más y había decidido bajar al pueblo. Tal vez eso le ayudara a distraerse. Quizás, alejándose de aquella casa y todos los que habitaban en ella pudiera olvidarse durante un rato de sus nefastos sentimientos, pudiera hacer desaparecer la imagen de un confuso y alterado Raskolnikov estudiándolo con dolorida atención cuando lo había echado al pasillo, eliminar durante un rato el recuerdo de las súplicas y gemidos que aún resonaban en su cabeza. Pero no había servido de nada. Se había lavado, había ido en carruaje hasta allí y había paseado a solas por las polvorientas calles. ¿Y para qué? Su agonía no se había visto mitigada en lo más mínimo, el devenir de sus pensamientos había continuado inexorable durante toda su visita. Era absurdo siquiera intentarlo. Razumihin se sentía tan agobiado, tan agitado y desesperado, que por un momento cuando pasó frente a la taberna se sintió tentado de mandarlo todo al infierno y entrar allí, dispuesto a beber hasta perder el sentido. Se detuvo justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, una serie de imágenes e impresiones difusas de un pasado no muy lejano danzando en su mente hasta que lograron estremecerlo, llevándolo a soltar un bufido y alejarse de allí a paso rápido. No, sabía muy bien que el alcohol no solucionaría sus problemas. Más bien al contrario, siempre había sido la causa de muchos de ellos. Aquel maldito veneno había echado a perder a su padre y Razumihin se juró hacía mucho que no haría lo mismo con él. Y últimamente ya había estado bebiendo demasiado así que aquella idea no era siquiera una opción. Dmitri necesitaba poner fin a aquello, despejar sus dudas, aclarar su sentimientos y tomar una determinación y para ello necesitaba una mente despejada y en plenas facultades, por lo que había decidido seguir caminando, dejando que el viento fresco de finales de verano le acariciara la piel con efecto balsámico mientras el Sol se ponía en el horizonte.

El segundo castigo. Ahí era donde las cosas se habían torcido de forma definitiva. A Razumihin le había costado mucho aceptar lo ocurrido tras el primero, tragarse su vergüenza y atreverse a volver a mirar a Raskolnikov a los ojos, a pesar de que había encontrado una buena justificación para todo ello. Había sido algo circunstancial, casual, terrible, sí, pero no más que una serie de infortunios asociándose para empujarlo a esas ideas y pretensiones tan inadecuadas. Nada de lo que culparse o que fuera a repetirse. Respecto al caso de Rodion... Bien, eso resultaba más difícil de comprender, pero quizás no fuera más que una reacción involuntaria e indeseada al miedo y al dolor, una respuesta defensiva de su confuso cuerpo a los golpes y la inesperada humillación. Razumihin entendía que aquello podía ocurrir, que en un hombre la sangre podía fluir de la peor de las formas posibles en las circunstancias más indebidas. El hecho de que eso le hubiera pasado a ambos a la vez no era más que un acontecimiento extraordinario, posiblemente debido más a la novedad y a la intensidad de sus emociones que a cualquier otra cosa. Bastaba con no repetir la situación y ninguno tendría nada de lo que preocuparse. Pero por supuesto, era de Raskolnikov de quien hablaba. No repetir la situación se mostró en seguida como un imposible, a pesar de que en principio el siervo había comenzado a portarse como debía, obediente y callado, dándole a su ingenuo amo la esperanza de que las cosas irían bien a partir de ese momento. No duró demasiado. En cuanto Rodion recuperó la confianza y superó la vergüenza su actitud se tornó en la misma de siempre. Y Razumihin había tratado de evitarlo, lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil. Si bien antes la idea del castigo le resultaba un deber desagradable que era mejor evitar a toda costa, ahora a Dmitri la perspectiva de tener a Rodion tumbado sobre su mesa, con su carne expuesta para ser torturada y moldeada por él, era una de las cosas que más atractivas y deseables se le antojaban. Y luchar contra aquella bochornosa pulsión al tiempo que hacía frente a la sensación de obligación, de estar incumpliendo con la necesidad de disciplinarlo que su posición de amo le imponía, había resultado simplemente imposible. No cabía duda de que tarde o temprano Razumihin superaría su límite y caería de nuevo.

Y en parte era culpa suya, ya que debió prever lo que ocurriría. Permitir que Raskolnikov estuviera cerca de Luzhin era siempre una nefasta idea. Sabía de sobre lo mucho que el siervo lo despreciaba y que el sentimiento fuera visiblemente mutuo no resultaba un consuelo. La verdad es que a Razumihin le resultaba hasta cierto punto comprensible. Luzhin tampoco era su persona favorita, desde luego, era arrogante y engreído, a veces pedante hasta lo insufrible y a todas luces su interés palpable y casi obsesivo por Dunya no debía de ejercer una influencia positiva sobre la opinión que Raskolnikov tenía de él, pero eso no significaba que su siervo tuviera ningún derecho a replicarle. El joven debía entender cuál era su sitio y que le debía tanto respeto y deferencia a Luzhin como a cualquier otro noble, independientemente de sus sentimientos personales. ¿Por qué a Raskolnikov le costaba tanto entender cosas tan básicas? ¿Cuál era su problema? A Razumihin tampoco le gustaba aquel hombre, ¿y qué? Eso no significaba que no pudiera respetarlo y tener conversaciones y visitas en términos amistosos con él. Más aún cuando había negocios en juego. Él comprendía sus deberes como señor de aquellas tierras y Rodion debería entender los suyos como su siervo. Dmitri se sentía frustrado por aquello. No era tan difícil, todos los demás lo entendían. Pero Raskolnikov no, por supuesto. Él siempre había sido muy suyo, siempre tenía que ser diferente. Darle problemas. Eso era todo lo que hacía. Sin embargo Razumihin lo sabía, conocía a Rodion y debería haberlo imaginado, haberle prohibido acercarse a la salita mientras Luzhin aún estuviera allí. Pero no lo había hecho y el estallido había ocurrido.

Y Dios, mentiría si negara que había sido extremadamente satisfactorio. Estaba tan furioso, tan harto de que Raskolnikov se dedicara a avergonzarlo de forma ininterrumpida ante sus congéneres, de que se empeñara en desafiar su autoridad y dejarlo en evidencia, que no dudó ni un solo instante. Le hizo gritar. Y por si fuera poco, se estremeció de júbilo ante el sonido. Esa vez le resultó mucho más sencillo que la primera. Dmitri ya no se sentía fuera de lugar, confuso, asustado. Lo que estaba haciendo se sentía como adecuado. ¿Y por qué no iba a serlo? Era su deber. Y era agradable y extasiante y Rodion tenía que aceptarlo le gustase o no y esa idea sólo lo hacía todo más intenso. No se había esforzado por ocultar su excitación. No, en aquel momento ya no le resultaba bochornosa. Más bien al contrario, era liberador, natural y deseable, y tal vez hasta lograra intimidar a su siervo. De saber cómo se sentía Razumihin quizás el joven se sintiera inquieto, asustado ante sus perspectivas futuras. Y Dmitri quería exactamente aquello. Su miedo, sus sollozos, sus gritos, su sumisión. Quería verlo temblar bajo él, asintiendo a cada una de sus palabras y suplicando por una pizca de clemencia, teniendo que tomar sin embargo todo lo que Razumihin decidiera ofrecerle. Oh, pero había sido todavía mejor. Rodion no sólo le había dado todo lo que quería de él, sino que además había reaccionado igual que aquella primera vez. Tan visiblemente excitado, tan ansioso por el dolor y el castigo. El noble era incapaz de entender qué demonios se le pasaba al chico por la cabeza, pero desde luego no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de humillarlo. Y la forma en que se había sonrojado y apretado los labios cuando lo había mandado a lavarse con aquel tono despectivo y disgustado había logrado acelerarle el pulso. Desde luego, la cabeza gacha, los ojos húmedos y las mejillas encendidas le daban un aspecto que le sentaba muy bien. Le gustaría tanto tenerlo así siempre, incapaz de negarse a nada, de levantarle siquiera la voz.

Por eso Razumihin no había podido contenerse. Sabía que era arriesgado, mucho, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Había un millón de cosas que podían salir mal, pero necesitaba aquello, necesitaba ver a Rodion humillándose a sí mismo sólo porque él se lo había ordenado, verlo temblar mientras luchaba por contener sus impulsos, comportarse de una vez por todas como se suponía debía mientras sufría una terrible mortificación por ello. Tal vez también poner a prueba su autoridad y el control que ejercía sobre Raskolnikov. Por eso le había mandado servir a Luzhin. Había sido un capricho personal que se le ocurrió al momento, pero tras ver el resultado no lo había lamentado en absoluto. Era tan obvio lo bochornoso que resultaba aquello para su siervo, lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por no responder de nuevo, por mantenerse callado y amable. Razumihin podía saber exactamente cuando Rodion estaba llegando a su límite por la forma en que se le tensaba la mandíbula y le temblaban las manos. Pero a pesar de ello se mantenía obediente, lanzándole miradas entre asustadas y suplicantes de cuando en cuando, como si le pidiera con ellas que acabara con su agonía de una vez. Dmitri respondió a todas ellas con una sonrisa, casi tentado de guiñarle un ojo, regodeándose en la frustración que su reacción provocaba en Rodion. Ver a su siervo en aquel estado estuvo a punto de darle problemas también a él, a pesar de la visita al baño que había hecho tras el castigo para darle desahogo rápido a su fuego interno. No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez Raskolnikov estuviera atravesando las mismas dificultades que él. Si de veras disfrutaba el ser humillado toda aquella situación debía de estar empujándolo a su límite. Si no fuera por la gran satisfacción que aquello le causaba casi se habría compadecido de él. En lugar de ello se limitó a disfrutar de la agradable velada, recolectando tantos sonrojos y bufidos apenas contenidos como fue capaz, grabándose cada gesto y cada suspiro en la memoria, dispuesto a darle un uso más interesante a aquellas imágenes tan pronto como pudiera.

No fue hasta esa noche, ya en su cama, cuando por fin tuvo tiempo de repasar lentamente lo ocurrido, prestándole a su cuerpo las atenciones que le reclamaba a gritos. La culpa que había estado esquivándolo todo el día hizo acto de presencia justo después. Tan pronto como el placer se apagó ese penoso sentimiento se instaló en su pecho, al parecer con intenciones de quedarse allí por largo tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba con él? Aquello no estaba bien. Daba igual lo adecuado que se sintiera en el momento, disfrutar de esa forma golpeando y humillando a alguien nunca podía ser bueno. Regodearse en la vergüenza y el dolor de Raskolnikov, excitarse al castigar a su siervo... Todo ello era horrible. Y sin embargo ahí estaba él, acariciándose y mancillando su propio cuerpo por segunda vez en el mismo día ante la idea. Repulsivo. Por no hablar del daño que podía haberle causado a Rodion. Por muy furioso que estuviera no era justo que lo tratara de aquel modo. Era su deber como amo ser cabal y ajustar el castigo a la falta. Pero cuando se trataba de Raskolnikov una vez que había empezado no sabía cuándo parar. Lo único que sentía es que quería más de aquello y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo a cualquier precio. Razumihin estaba asustado de sí mismo, de sus propios impulsos. ¿Qué pasaría si un día perdía el control e iba demasiado lejos, si se dejaba llevar y le causaba un daño irreversible a Rodion, si lo hería de forma imperdonable? ¿Y si le forzaba a hacer algo que de veras Raskolnikov no quisiera, algo perverso o desproporcionado? ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con ello? La culpa ya le estaba ahogando y no había sido más que un mero castigo. Si perdía definitivamente el control no podría vivir con ello. Tal vez Raskolnikov fuera un siervo terrible y una persona difícil de tratar, pero desde luego no merecía pagar por sus indecibles deseos. Eso era cosa suya y nadie debía sufrir por ello. Ni siquiera Rodion Romanovich.

Y esa era otra. ¿Qué demonios se le pasaba a aquel muchacho por la cabeza? Razumihin era incapaz de entenderlo, pero desde luego había algo que no funcionaba correctamente con él. Es cierto que Rodion siempre había sido un joven peculiar, por decirlo de forma amable, pero a Dmitri nunca le habían molestado sus rarezas. Las encontraba refrescantes, curiosas, interesantes. Al menos hasta que se convirtió en señor y fue él el que tuvo que lidiar con ellas, claro. Pero así y todo, casi había llegado a creer que en otra vida podrían haber sido amigos. En una vida en la que uno no estuviera supeditado al otro y su relación pudiera ser más igualitaria, tal vez. Pero ahora... Aquello era distinto. Razumihin sabía que Rodion era una persona extraña y entendía que tuviera algunos intereses singulares pero jamás habría imaginado algo así. No de Raskolnikov. Lo cierto es que siempre le había tenido bastante respeto, aunque no fuera a admitirlo en voz alta, y lo consideraba un joven inteligente y formal. Y muy cultivado, todo había que decirlo. Mucho más de lo que cabría esperar en un siervo. Rodion le debía aquello al abuelo de Razumihin, que les había permitido tanto a él como a su hermana tomar lecciones de lectura junto a Dmitri e incluso tener libre acceso a su biblioteca. El noble recordaba con cierta nostalgia como todo era mucho más entretenido cuando no estaba solo en sus clases y tenía alguien con quien contrastar sus tareas. Pero eso se había acabado cuando su abuelo murió y su padre tomó el mando. Prokofiy no pagaba maestros a sus siervos. Sin embargo para entonces los dos niños ya tenían suficiente conocimiento para continuar sus estudios por su cuenta y no cabía duda de que lo habían hecho.

No, la cultura y la inteligencia de Rodion no quedaban en entredicho. Razumihin estaba bastante seguro de eso. Su formalidad, no obstante... Bien, tampoco era necesario descartar aquello. A fin de cuentas, había sido circunstancial, ¿no? Tal vez Raskolnikov tuviera sus propios deseos inadmisibles, pero había sido Dmitri el que los había despertado al castigarlo, no es como si Rodion hubiera buscado aquello de propósito... ¿verdad? Deseaba creer en ello, pero no había forma de saberlo. Al menos no después de la segunda vez. ¿Qué garantías tenía? Raskolnikov disfrutaba el castigo visiblemente y a su amo no se le ocurría ningún argumento razonable que pudiera explicar esa conducta. Ningún argumento fuera de lo más obvio.

Razumihin había tratado de mantener su relación previa, de ignorar todo lo ocurrido y actuar con naturalidad, pero era muy difícil ser respetuoso y mirarle a la cara cuando sabía tanto de él, cuando había descubierto lo que era. Un degenerado. Odiaba pensar en Rodion así, pero a Dmitri no se le ocurría otro calificativo para alguien que gemía de placer cuando lo molían a palos y le miraba con aquel deseo ansioso cuando le ordenaba algo humillante. Quizás Razumihin no fuera la persona más indicada para juzgarlo, ya que él tenía sus propios fallos en ese respecto, pero no podía evitar sentir una profunda repulsa al pensar en ello, especialmente cuando ciertas ideas sobre los intereses de Raskolnikov se le pasaban por la cabeza. ¿Sería eso lo que quería? Pero no era posible. Y sin embargo... Si cualquiera le hubiera dicho antes que Rodion era un sodomita Razumihin se habría reído de él y lo hubiera calificado de terrible mentiroso. Ahora ya no sabía que pensar. Era consciente de la forma en que su siervo se mofaba de la Iglesia y rechazaba la palabra de Dios, pero Raskolnikov no dejaba de ser un chico decente. Ni siquiera él podía llevar su herejía a tales extremos. Sí, quizás le gustaba recibir palizas de cuando en cuando. Era cuanto menos raro y posiblemente no muy cristiano, pero nada en ello podía indicar que el joven deseara ser partícipe de algo tan sucio.

Razumihin debía ser sincero consigo mismo en el asunto. Era él el que quería tomar aquello de Raskolnikov. Deseaba empujarlo a la sodomía, pero al mismo tiempo la idea de que su siervo quisiera lo mismo le repugnaba. Y eso no era justo para Rodion. ¿Qué derecho tenía a juzgarlo y a despreciarlo cuando era él el que sentía aquellos impulsos? Y no tenía nada que probase lo que su siervo deseaba, de hecho, no habían hablado en absoluto sobre aquello, así que no conocía la versión de Rodion. Lo único que tenía eran confusas suposiciones entremezcladas con sus anhelos y aún así se dedicaba a mirarlo de reojo con altivez y a estudiarlo con desconfianza en busca de cualquier gesto que revelara su condición, llamándolo ya degenerado y sodomita en su cabeza como si insultarlo fuera de los más natural.

Estaba bastante seguro de que Raskolnikov se había dado cuenta de ello, de que había notado la forma en que lo miraba los días siguientes a aquello, el gran esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para hablarle con tanto respeto como siempre. Aquello no era propio de él y no hacía más que acrecentar la culpa de Razumihin. Aún en el supuesto de que todas esas cosas sobre Rodion fueran ciertas no debía portarse así con él. Si Rodion de veras deseaba aquello entonces había de tener tan poco control sobre ello como Dmitri sobre sus propios impulsos y no era justo despreciarle por ello. Bastante avergonzado debía de sentirse. Era posible que sin quererlo Razumihin hubiera expuesto algunos de sus secretos más sucios y profundos y ahora tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que alguien supiera tales cosas sobre él. No era justo torturarlo aún más por ello. Ya debía ser bastante duro luchar contra sí mismo y el bochorno de verse descubierto para encima tener que soportar ser tratado con asqueado desprecio por su señor. No, Dmitri estaba dispuesto a ser tan cuidadoso y amable con él como hasta entonces. Los dos estaban sufriendo bastante con aquello y no era necesario alimentar su agonía.

Sin embargo, la situación siguió derroteros inesperados en los días siguientes a aquel segundo castigo y las conclusiones compasivas de Razumihin se mostraron como ingenuas. Desde luego, si le quedaban dudas sobre la formalidad de Rodion éstas no tardaron en despejarse. Al principio Dmitri no estaba seguro de ello , pero no tardó mucho en verse obligado a aceptarlo. Raskolnikov estaba buscando el castigo a propósito, provocándolo deliberadamente hasta hacerlo estallar y dejarlo sin otra opción que llevarlo a rastras a su despacho y gopearlo hasta el agotamiento. Había sido un idiota al creer que Rodion estaba luchando lo más mínimo contra sus impulsos, que trataba de contenerse y evitar en la medida de lo posible caer en la vergonzosa situación que los provocaba. No, claro que no. Raskolnikov quería aquello y se esforzaba por conseguirlo, independientemente de los efectos que su actitud causaran en el alterado Razumihin. Era retorcido y egoísta y nada podía justificar aquel comportamiento.

Dmitri pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba furioso con él. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? El siervo no tenía ningún derecho a portarse así. ¿Que Raskolnikov estaba dispuesto a entregarse a la bajeza moral y a ceder a sus deseos malsanos porque no tenía ni una pizca de decencia? Bien, de acuerdo. Pero ese era su problema, de ningún modo debería haber implicado a Dmitri en ello. Si de verdad quería tener una vida entregada al libertinaje y las perversiones debería haberse buscado a alguien que estuviera más versado en el asunto y dispuesto a ello. Alguien como Svidrigailov, tal vez. Pero no él. Razumihin sólo deseaba una vida pacífica y armónica, terminar de acostumbrarse a su recién adquirida posición, cerrar un par de negocios que podrían llevar el nombre de su familia muy lejos, demostrarle a todas las malas lenguas que estaba más que capacitado para continuar con el férreo legado de su padre sin convertirse en el monstruo cruel que Prokofiy había sido, tratar a sus siervos con amabilidad y que estos respondieran adecuadamente, manteniendo una convivencia tranquila y cómoda para todos. Desde luego, lo último que necesitaba era aquel absurdo conflicto, tener a Raskolnikov paseando de manera constante su atractiva arrogancia hasta lograr hacerle perder los estribos. Aquel comportamiento no sólo era indecente, también era injusto y el hecho de que a Rodion no pareciera importarle en absoluto el daño y malestar que estaba causando con ello a Razumihin lograba hacerlo sentir furioso.

Eso no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien. Rodion no se merecía ni un ápice de su compasión. Había intentado ser comprensivo y respetuoso, entender lo difícil que debía ser para él y lo mal que debía estar sintiéndose y así era como se lo había pagado, tentándolo día tras día, arrastrándolo hasta el precipicio y obligándolo a caer con él, a pesar de lo mucho que Razumihin luchara y se esforzara por evitarlo. Había sido estúpido creer que Rodion se preocuparía lo más mínimo por cómo él se sintiera. El siervo lo odiaba tanto como a cualquier otro noble, por muy bien que Razumihin se hubiera portado siempre con él, y si Raskolnikov tenía la oportunidad de dañarlo al tiempo que veía satisfechos sus impulsos de seguro disfrutaría enormemente con ello. Su propia ingenuidad no había hecho más que incrementar su rabia, haciendo que castigar a Rodion resultase algo preocupantemente sencillo. La más mínima falta y Raskolnikov estaba recibiendo una paliza en su despacho. Lo cual no dejaba de resultar frustrante, porque eso era exactamente lo que el siervo quería. Si Rodion se comportaba mal adrede para buscar el castigo y Razumihin accedía a ello... ¿No estaba acaso recompensándolo? ¿No alentaba con ello una mayor desobediencia futura? Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? De no castigarlo su siervo continuaría desafiándolo y haciendo lo que le viniera en gana, hasta el punto de resultar notorio e incluso poder influir en los otros siervos, generando inestabilidad y descontrol. Pero si lo castigaba estaba haciendo justo lo que Raskolnikov quería de él y no sólo no lograría corregir sus actitudes, sino que colaboraría con su perpetuación. Por no mencionar lo terrible y confuso que resultaba para él cada vez que caía en ese juego. Dmitri ya no sabía que hacer y de seguir así aquel muchacho lograría volverlo loco.

Pero fue a peor. Porque cuanto más castigaba a Rodion más furioso y frustrado se sentía y más difícil le resultaba controlarse. Sí, estaba enfadado con el siervo, tenía sobrados motivos para ello, pero también consigo mismo, con su falta de voluntad y entereza. Razumihin era consciente de que, de haber sido un poco más fuerte, podía haberse ahorrado el castigo en la mitad de las ocasiones. Antes de aquella nefasta primera vez había pasado por alto cosas mucho peores. Pero no ahora, no cuando resultaba tan divertido y agradable ver a Rodion gritar y retorcerse bajo los golpes, llorar y suplicar y sonrojarse, incapaz de levantar la vista. Aquello era algo que Razumihin deseaba con demasiadas ganas como para dejar pasar una sola oportunidad por alto, independientemente de que tras ello se sintiera ahogado por la culpa y la rabia. ¿Y por qué engañarse? También el miedo. Pronto se había descubierto a sí mismo atrapado en un círculo vicioso, en el cual tras cada castigo el enfado y la frustración sólo aumentaban, odiándose a sí mismo por ser tan débil y haber caído una vez más en ello y a Raskolnikov por seguir llevándolo al filo de aquel modo sólo para satisfacer sus perversiones egoístas. Pero la furia hacía disminuir su tolerancia por lo que la más mínima desviación de una conducta intachable por parte de Raskolnikov lo hacía estallar y caer de nuevo, hasta el punto de haber comenzado a aplicar castigos durísimos e injustos por situaciones absurdas, como despistes o pequeños errores en absoluto malintencionados. Y sí, Razumihin estaba asustado, sabiendo que tarde o temprano acabaría por perder por completo el control. La rabia y la culpa luchaban de forma constante en su interior orientando un odio atroz hacia Raskolnikov o hacía sí mismo según quien tomara una posición predominante, pero de un modo u otro el que siempre pagaba por ello era el siervo. De seguir así, Razumihin acabaría azotando a Rodion hasta por respirar. No era de extrañar que _aquello_ hubiera terminado ocurriendo.

Aquello. El solo recuerdo de ello lograba estremecerlo. ¿Cómo se había permitido hacer algo así? Lo había visto venir, claro que sí, sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que tarde o temprano perdiera el control, por eso estaba tan furioso con Raskolnikov, por eso lo golpeaba con más y más rabia cada vez que lo castigaba. ¿Es que no lo entendía? Si seguía tentándolo de aquel modo acabaría causándole un daño real. Y al final había sucedido.

Razumihin no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza esa mañana. Oh, en aquel momento parecía tan obvio. No había sentido ni un ápice de vacilación. Deseaba tomar a Rodion y no había nada que se lo impidiera. El siervo era _suyo_ , ¿por qué continuar reprimiéndose? Era libre de hacer con él todo cuanto quisiera. Además, estaba completamente seguro de que eso era lo que Raskolnikov llevaba buscando todo ese tiempo, ese era el motivo de su desobediencia, de sus faltas, de sus constantes intentos por ser castigado. ¿Por qué no darle lo que tanto quería, entonces? Quizás así se quedara tranquilo y lo dejara en paz de una vez. Y si no, siempre podía servirle de dolorosa lección y ponerlo de una vez por todas en su sitio. El asunto sólo parecía resultar ventajoso para Dmitri. Por supuesto, no lo había sido. Sí, se había sentido indeciblemente bien, más que nunca antes, tan liberador, tan satisfactorio. No le avergonzaba decirlo, Rodion era simplemente perfecto. Tan sensible, tan estrecho, tan gemebundo y obediente cuando Razumihin lo trataba de la forma correcta... Pero nada de eso justificaba lo que le había hecho.

Un castigo. Le había dicho que aquello formaba parte de su castigo. Que no podía moverse, que debía quedarse quieto y aceptarlo sin más. La tensión en el cuerpo de Raskolnikov y su expresión asustada todavía le taladraban cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Es cierto que en ningún momento le había dicho que no ni tratado de resistirse, pero ¿acaso eso significaba algo? Dmitri había sido muy claro sobre sus intenciones. El siervo podría haber estado demasiado asustado para negarse, tal vez confuso o resignado. Y aún en caso de que se hubiera quejado ¿lo habría escuchado? Razumihin no estaba seguro de ello, pero las posibilidades de que lo hubiera tomado a la fuerza incluso con una negativa clara eran muy altas. En ese momento aquello era lo que se sentía correcto y la opinión de Rodion en el asunto no le importaba lo más mínimo. Esa era la clase de monstruo en la que se estaba convirtiendo. Tal vez no como su padre, pero un monstruo cruel al fin y al cabo.

Y era mejor no pensar siquiera en todo lo que había ocurrido. Sus maneras bruscas y despiadadas. La orden de no disfrutar en absoluto con aquello porque era un castigo. La terrible amenaza de la que se había valido y lo bien que se había sentido con ello. Por no hablar de la forma tosca en la que lo había echado de su despacho, queriendo deshacerse de él cuanto antes, cuando era obvio lo mucho que Rodion necesitaba algún tipo de consuelo. Por lo menos hablar, alguna palabra amable, lo que fuera. Pero en su lugar sólo se había encontrado con desprecio y desdén. No. Razumihin tenía que poner fin a esto. No podía hacer algo así y seguir mirando hacia otro lado como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Por muy enfadado que estuviera con Rodion, por imperdonables que fueran sus actitudes y por extraños y desagradables que los deseos del siervo le pareciesen, él no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle aquello, ni siquiera Raskolnikov se merecía eso. No, no, la falta había sido enteramente suya y él tendría que encargarse de enmendarla. Buscaría a Rodion al día siguiente y se disculparía con él. No esperaba obtener su perdón, desde luego, pero al menos podría hacerle saber de su arrepentimiento y tratar de buscar juntos alguna solución al conflicto que evitara que se repitiera aquella situación atroz. Era lo mejor para ambos.

Con la decisión ya tomada y las cosas mucho más claras que cuando había salido, Razumihin se dio media vuelta y regresó a su carruaje, dispuesto a volver a casa y echarse por fin a dormir tras el extenuante día. Cuando llegó ya era noche cerrada, pero a pesar de ello no le resultó sencillo conciliar el sueño. No era fácil cuando los gemidos de Rodion todavía resonaban en sus oídos. Pero por suerte cuando se despertó al día siguiente su decisión seguía siendo tan firme y clara como el día anterior. Era un alivio, ya que había llegado a creer que las dudas y la confusión que lo habían ahogado durante tanto tiempo serían capaces de borrar una vez más su determinación de golpe. No fue así y por ello aprovechó para buscar a Raskolnikov tan pronto como hubo terminado de desayunar y asearse.

Lo encontró en el segundo piso, subido a un taburete y tratando de limpiar una de las enormes cristaleras que se distribuían a lo largo del pasillo. “Tratando” era la palabra clave allí, ya que el trabajo no estaba yéndole demasiado bien. La ventana estaba empañada y por mucho que Rodion frotara y gruñera entre dientes el asunto no parecía que fuera a mejorar. Tal vez el joven no estuviera hecho para aquello. ¿Discusiones acaloradas sobre temas morales? Oh, eso era algo que Raskolnikov podía lidiar con absoluta facilidad y hasta una pizca de altivez, regodeándose con ello de forma visible. Pero, ¿limpiar ventanas sin dejarlas peor de lo que estaban al principio? Bueno... No era de extrañar que el siervo intentase evitar el trabajo con tanta frecuencia, visto lo visto. Razumihin contuvo un suspiro, guardándose cualquier comentario crítico y recordándose que no estaba allí para aquello. Había otro asunto mucho más importante entre ellos que debían tratar. Mentiría si negara que estaba nervioso, pero ya iba siendo hora de que enfrentara sus responsabilidades, por mucho que su corazón latiera desbocado y todos sus instintos le gritaran que echara a correr. El noble no estaba seguro de si soportaría la mirada aterrada y acusadora de Rodion, pero no le quedaba otra opción que exponerse a ella. Al fin y al cabo, era él quien había perdido el control y cometido un acto atroz, tenía que estar dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias. Huir no es la forma de resolver un conflicto, aquella era una lección que tenía grabada a fuego en su alma.

-¿Rodion?

Lo llamó tentativamente, tratando de que sus dudas no se reflejaran en el temblor de su voz. Fue bastante bien. El aludido no tardó en darse la vuelta, mostrándose francamente sorprendido al verlo. No parecía asustado ni furioso. Ni siquiera molesto. Tan solo...sorprendido, sí, como si no esperara que Razumihin le hablara en absoluto. De acuerdo, eso era entendible. El noble había actuado de aquel modo imperdonable demasiadas veces como para que ahora Rodion no se sintiera sorprendido. Era sólo cuestión de que Raskolnikov procesase su presencia allí y sus implicaciones para que el miedo por fin apareciera. Pero no lo hizo. El asombro no se tornó en pánico, sino en duda. Hubo una breve vacilación, en la que el siervo lazó un vistazo rápido a la cristalera empañada antes de volverse de nuevo hacia él y suspirar.

-Lev está enfermo.

-¿Perdón?

Rodion había dicho aquello como si con ello todo quedara explicado, como si todas las dudas y problemas que asolaban a Razumihin pudieran esfumarse con esa simple frase, carente de sentido para el noble. Raskolnikov se le quedó mirando durante un instante más, pero pronto pareció concluir que aquello no era lo que su amo quería escuchar. Frunciendo el ceño, se bajó del taburete y dejó el paño húmedo que estaba usando para limpiar en el barreño, dando un par de pasos para situarse frente a él. Dmitri no podía dejar de sentirse extrañado. Rodion no parecía intimidado en absoluto.

-Lev es el que limpia las ventanas del segundo piso.-explicó con calma, aunque su expresión ceñuda se acentuó mientras hablaba.-Pero hoy está enfermo, así que le estoy sustituyendo en esto. ¿No lo sabías?

¿Qué debería saber? ¿Que su siervo estaba enfermo o que limpiar las cristaleras no era tarea de Rodion? Para ser sincero, no sabía ninguna de las dos cosas, así que simplemente mantuvo un taciturno silencio.

-No, por supuesto que no. En lo que a ti respecta podría haber muerto y no tendrías ni idea. Cualquiera de nosotros...

Razumihin decidió pararlo justo ahí, antes de que le hiciera perder la paciencia. Si se enfurecía con él sería imposible disculparse. Dios, tal vez acabara castigándolo de nuevo.

-Esa es una acusación muy injusta, Raskolnikov, y no tienes ningún derecho a ello. El único motivo por el que no me he enterado de lo de Lev es porque todavía no he visto a nadie esta mañana. He venido directamente a hablar contigo.

Era cierto. Al contrario de lo que Rodion pudiera pensar Dmitri se preocupaba por sus siervos de forma sincera. Si estaba más distraído últimamente era en exclusiva por causa suya. Y aún así Raskolnikov pareció un poco confundido por sus palabras, como si de verdad le tomara por sorpresa saber que Razumihin había ido a buscarlo de propósito y aquello no era un encuentro casual. Sin embargo, no tardó en encogerse de hombros, arremetiendo de nuevo contra él. ¿Es que nunca se cansaba?

-Tampoco sabías que esta no es mi tarea. ¿No estás informado de qué es lo que hacemos?

Razumihin tuvo que esforzarse para no entornar los ojos. A veces de veras deseaba abofetearlo. Era tan descarado, tan irrespetuoso... ¿Qué forma de hablarle era esa? Pero se contuvo, respondiendo con tanta frialdad como fue capaz.

-Sabes de sobra que la organización del trabajo no está enteramente en mis manos. Y aunque me interesa el asunto aún no he tenido tiempo de ponerme al día sobre ello.

_Dame un respiro, por Dios._

-Veintitrés años.

-¿Cómo dices?

Podría borrarle la sonrisita arrogante a golpes. Oh, que bien se sentiría eso.

-Tienes mi edad, ¿no? Eso son veintitrés años. ¿No has tenido tiempo todavía? ¿Cuántos más necesitas?

-No he estado al cargo de esto hasta hace muy poco...

-Sí, porque preocuparse de a qué dedican sus vidas las personas que habitan bajo tu techo sólo tiene importancia cuando se convierten en _tu_ propiedad, ¿verdad? Hasta entonces era cosa de tu padre.

-¡Suficiente! No tengo ninguna necesidad de discutir nada contigo, Raskolnikov.

Sonó lo bastante autoritario y despectivo para que Rodion se callara de golpe, un brillo de alarma iluminando sus pupilas. Tal vez el siervo no se dejara intimidar en absoluto por el Dmitri amable y comprensivo, pero bastaba dejar salir un poco de aquella rabia agresiva y dominante que habitaba en su pecho para que Raskolnikov se tensara al instante y se volviera más receptivo y sensato. Tal vez el recuerdo de lo ocurrido el día anterior estuviera haciendo por fin mella en él, asustándolo y volviéndolo cauteloso. Era difícil saberlo, ya que apartó la vista y se giró hacia la ventana, impidiéndole leer su expresión.

-Sí, supongo que en realidad no importa.-entonces suspiró de nuevo, mirando a Dmitri una vez más con una mueca.-Lo cierto es que estoy un tanto molesto. Limpiar ventanas... No es lo mío. Puedo hacerlo con el mármol. El mármol está bien. Yo siempre limpio el suelo.-aclaró tras una breve pausa, entendiendo que Razumihin no lo sabría.-Pero los cristales... Los cristales me superan.

Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tímida, como si acabara de hacerle algún tipo de confesión vergonzosa y Razumihin se odió a sí mismo al momento. Y pensar que segundos antes estaba deseando abofetearlo y golpearlo hasta que le suplicara clemencia... ¿Qué clase de monstruo era para pensar siquiera algo así? Su sensación de culpa no hizo más que incrementarse. Y sin embargo había otra cosa allí...

-¿Limpias los suelos?-inquirió con suavidad, las cejas ligeramente alzadas, una imagen muy clara esbozándose en su mente.

-Sí.

-¿Y eso se te da bien?

-Bastante más, sí.

_Desde luego, es obvio que tu posición natural es estar de rodillas._

No lo dijo en voz alta, pero aquellos pensamientos se habían adueñado de él en los últimos tiempos y no había forma de hacerlos desaparecer. Por supuesto, no pensaba algo así, no de forma sincera, pero hacérselo creer a Raskolnikov sería tan deliciosamente humillante... Y que decir tiene, a Razumihin se le ocurrían pocas cosas que pudieran ser más gratificantes que la idea de Rodion arrodillado frente a él, limpiando el suelo o... lo que fuera. Había cosas más interesantes que podía hacer teniendo a ese muchacho arrodillado a sus pies. Seguro que sabía usar muy bien la lengua. Ahora a quién quiso abofetear Dmitri fue a sí mismo. No llegaría a ningún sitio si en lugar de disculparse y acabar con aquel embrollo seguía perdiéndose en sus ensueños enfermizos. Se sentía asqueado de sí mismo.

Por su parte, su expresión y silencio parecían haber inquietado a Raskolnikov, que le lanzó una mirada de sospecha antes de volver a coger el paño y dirigirse al taburete.

-No te preocupes, me las apañaré para arreglarlo. Las ventanas quedarán bien.

-No.- Rodion se detuvo, un pie ya sobre el taburete y el ceño fruncido en su dirección.- No, espera, no es eso a lo que he venido. Quería hablar contigo.

Era ahora o nunca. No podía permitirse tomar como vía de escape el que Raskolnikov asumiera que la conversación estaba acabada. Por mucho que le apeteciera, tenía que acabar con aquello.

-Muy bien...-Rodion volvió a dejar el paño y a acercarse a él. Ahora parecía mucho más serio y atento que antes. Bien, eso era bueno, tenía que serlo.- Te escucho, ¿qué quieres?

Razumihin le había dado muchas vueltas a aquello, planeando toda la conversación en su mente. Había preparado una disculpa exquisita, un monólogo con el que expresaría todo lo necesario sin dejar nada al azar. Después de eso Raskolnikov podría juzgar por sí mismo, pero al menos Dmitri tendría la satisfacción de haber compartido aquella carga que le asolaba y hecho ver a su siervo lo profundamente arrepentido que estaba. Era sencillo. Rodion estaba observándolo expectante y con toda posibilidad esta vez no le interrumpiría hasta que hablara. O al menos él no se dejaría interrumpir. Sólo tenía que empezar, calmar sus latidos, controlar su voz y pronunciar su pequeño discurso. Sería rápido y sencillo, no había forma de hacer aquello mal.

Miró a su siervo a los ojos, dispuesto a aceptar las responsabilidades y la culpa y hacerle frente a lo que sea que Raskolnikov tuviera para él y, con un profundo suspiro, comenzó a hablar.

-Yo...-vamos, era sencillo. Sólo tenía que ir con lo planeado. ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan incapaz de ello?- Yo... Lo siento.

Razumihin meneó la cabeza, casi con ganas de reírse de su propia ingenuidad. ¿De verdad habría creído que sería capaz de soltar un discurso rimbonbante a modo de disculpa? Podía hacerlo estando a solas, sí. Pero no con Rodion. No cuando los ojos oscuros de su siervo estaban clavados en los suyos, con aquella expresión atenta, mezcla de curiosidad y cautela, aguardando con expectación por sus palabras. Entonces era imposible. No es que la presencia de Raskolnikov le intimidara, es que de pronto todo lo que había pensado le parecía absurdo. Artificial, vacío, deshonesto. Eran palabras huecas planeadas para hacerle las cosas más sencillas. Pero aquello no sería sencillo. De eso se trataba, al fin y al cabo. Una disculpa sincera no consistía en presentarse ante el agraviado y recitar el librillo sin parpadear. Aún con todos sus defectos, Rodion se merecía más que eso. Así que, con otro suspiro, Razumihin se convenció a sí mismo de que tendría que improvisar. Y no dejar que los nervios le vencieran.

-Lo siento.-repitió, con algo más de firmeza. Raskolnikov seguía estudiándolo con atención, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de a que se refería. Sí, tal vez Dmitri debiera aclarar algunos puntos.- Sobre lo que pasó ayer. Sobre... el castigo. Se me fue de las manos. Yo... no tenía ningún derecho a hacer eso. Lo siento muchísimo, Rodion. Perdí el control. No pretendía...-entonces se encogió de hombros, con expresión mortificada, ¿qué podía decir? No se le ocurría forma alguna de justificar algo así.- No hay excusas para lo que hice. Sólo quería decirte que lo siento y que no debes preocuparte, nunca volverá a ocurrir.

-Oh...

¿Eso era todo? Un instante de silencio y aquella exclamación sorprendida. Sí, eso era lo que estaba expresando Raskolnikov. Sorpresa. Una vez más. Ni repulsa, ni enfado, ni desprecio, ni miedo. Sólo sorpresa. Como si no esperara una disculpa en absoluto. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, al fin y al cabo? ¿Acaso se había disculpado alguna vez Razumihin por cualquiera de las cosas que le había hecho, que le había dicho? ¿No había seguido comodamente con su vida incluso tras los castigos más duros y las humillaciones más profundas, tratando de ignorar a Rodion para no incomodar a su propia conciencia y recayendo en sus mismas faltas una y otra y otra vez? ¿Por qué iba el siervo a esperar ahora una disculpa? Ya era hora de que Dmitri admitiera lo profundo de su propia corrupción y que dejara de culpar a Raskolnikov por ello. El noble estaba tan manchado por aquello como Rodion, no había razón para descargar su desprecio en él.

Razumihin aguardó durante un rato, dándole tiempo a su siervo para procesar sus palabras, para decidir que hacer respecto a ellas. Pero no hubo respuesta. Raskolnikov simplemente se mantuvo mirándolo. Pensativo, dudoso, tal vez un poco inquieto, pero sin apartar los ojos de él. Parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo, aunque por lo pronto no se le veía dispuesto a compartirlo. Tal vez estuviera esperando a que Dmitri dijera algo más. Sí, debía tratarse de eso.

-Escucha, Rodion. Sé que lo que te hice es algo atroz. No estoy pidiendo tu perdón. Entiendo que no puedas dármelo. También entiendo que me odies, que no quieras verme ni hablarme y llegados a este punto, bien, no creo que pueda exigir nada de ti. Ni obediencia ni desde luego respeto. Pero dada nuestra situación, quiero decir, nuestas posiciones, esta claro que, en aras de la conviencia y de un buen funcionamiento, tendremos que alcanzar algún tipo de acuerdo. Es decir, algún modo de arreglarlo, de hacer esto lo menos...

-¿Podemos ir a tu despacho?

El balbuceo nervioso de Razumihin fue cortado bruscamente por la respuesta de Raskolnikov, que continuaba mirándolo con la misma intensidad reflexiva de antes. Había sonado tan tranquilo, tan seguro. Y todavía no parecía enfadado o intimidado en lo más mínimo. Sólo cauteloso y pensativo. Era extraño. Tan inesperado que dejó a Dmitri demasiado confuso para responder. ¿Por qué quería ir a su despacho? Nada bueno había ocurrido entre ellos cuando habían estado allí. ¿Para que ir ahora?

-A mí también me gustaría hablar de eso...-aclaró Rodion, percibiendo su confusión.-Pero no aquí. Si vamos a tratar ese asunto... prefiero hacerlo en un sitio más privado.

-Oh.-sí, claro, eso tenía sentido. Era muy comprensible.- Sí... Sí, está bien, lo entiendo. ¿Quieres ir ahora o prefieres...?

Razumihin le lanzó una mirada a la ventana, dejando que el gesto hablara por él. Raskolnikov respondió a ello con una mueca.

-Ahora está bien, esto puede esperar. A ti en cambio podría darte un ataque de nervios de seguir así mucho más.

¿Se estaba burlando de él? Aún en este punto, después de todo, ¿Rodion se sentía capaz de reírse a su costa? Pero indudablemente había una pequeña sonrisa divertida asomando en sus labios. Sólo por un momento, pero suficiente para confundir aún más al alterado Dmitri. ¿A qué jugaba ahora? Sí, era cierto, Razumihin estaba de los nervios, pero no sin motivo. ¿De veras Raskolnikov encontraba aquello divertido? O tal vez esa fuera su forma de restarle hierro al asunto. Quizás él también se sintiera nervioso e incómodo y quisiera darle un tono casual y agradable a una situación tan terrible. O puede que su siervo ya hubiera encontrado una solución por sí mismo y estaba dispuesto a expresársela ahora. A Razumihin se le ocurría cuál podía ser, él también lo había pensado, y, aunque no le hiciera gracia alguna, de ser eso lo que Rodion deseaba con toda seguridad no le quedaría más remedio que aceptarlo. No podía llevarle la contraria sobre ese asunto, ya no. Lo más seguro es que Raskolnikov quisiera cambiar de amo, mudarse a un sitio donde no tuviera que temer por su integridad física y moral cada vez que hablaba. Si Rodion le pedía que lo vendiera... Dmitri tendría que hacerlo, por poco que le gustase. Los otros nobles hablarían, por supuesto, cuchichearían sobre como había sido incapaz de controlar a aquel siervo tan rebelde y no le había quedado más opción que mandarlo lejos. Era una idea de lo más desagradable pero en este caso la voluntad de Raskolnikov prevalecía. Ya le había causado bastante mal. Si aquella era la única forma de remediarlo que así fuera. Seguramente Rodion quisiera incluir a su hermana en el contrato, no parecía dispuesto a separarse de ella. Sería una pérdida lamentable, Dunya era una buena chica y muy capaz en el trabajo, pero en aquel momento Razumihin estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de compensar como pudiera a su siervo.

Ambos caminaron en un incómodo silencio hacia su despacho, perdidos en sus propias reflexiones, sin atreverse siquiera a intercambiar miradas. Mientras abría la puerta Razumihin trató de calmarse. No tenía sentido continuar mortificándose de ese modo. Para bien o para mal en un rato todo estaría solucionado de forma definitiva. Sólo debía darle a Raskolnikov la oportunidad de expresar sus deseos e impresiones y entonces podría trabajar sobre ello. Era absurdo perder la cabeza por suposiciones que todavía no había podido comprobar.

El silencio se mantuvo cuando entraron, sólo roto por la invitación a sentarse que Dmitri murmuró con educación. Raskolnikov había aceptado con un cabeceo apagado, tomando asiento en la silla situada enfrente al escritorio mientras Razumihin se dirgía a la suya propia. No se quejó, pero el noble no pudo dejar de notar la mueca dolorida que contrajo por un instante las facciones de su siervo. Fue sólo un momento, pero suficiente para agitar de nuevo toda la culpa asfixiante que se asentaba en su interior. Por supuesto que Rodion estaba dolorido, ¿cuántes veces lo había castigado en las últimas semanas? ¿Con cuánta dureza? Tenía la piel llena de marcas, de todos los colores posibles. También lo había hecho sangrar en más de una ocasión. Y por si no fuera poco con eso, Razumihin no se había preocupado en ningún momento de atender a su bienestar físico, no había prestado atención al estado de sus lesiones, negligiendo por completo en toda su responsabilidad sobre la salud e integridad de sus siervos. ¿Y pretendía conseguir con eso que Rodion le respetase? ¿Qué le obedeciera? No era de extrañar que el chico hubiera seguido tan desenfrenado y desafiante como siempre. O que ahora quisiera poner tanta distancia como le fuera posible entre ellos. El pensamiento le hería, pero en este punto Razumihin había empezado a dudar que fuera en algo mejor que su padre. No, las cosas no podían seguir así. Era hora de poner fin a aquel asunto.

-Escucha, Rodion, reiterando sobre mis disculpas...

-Está bien, lo entiendo.-Raskolnikov le interrumpió mientras esbozaba un gesto vago con la mano, como si pretendiera restarle importancia. Entonces apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas, estudiándolo con reflexiva atención.-Creo que yo también debería pedirte disculpas.

-¿Perdón?

Nada de aquello estaba siguiendo el esquema que Dmitri había supuesto, haciéndolo sentir más y más confuso a cada instante. ¿A qué estaba jugando ahora? ¿Debía prepararse para un ataque cruel cargado de ironía? Pero Rodion se limitó a suspirar, sin ningún guiño sarcástico o expresión acusadora. A decir verdad él también parecía nervioso. El noble no lo había notado hasta entonces, tal vez porque estaba demasiado perdido en su propia inquietud, pero era obvio que algo perturbaba profundamente a su siervo, tal vez algún tipo de idea que también había estado persiguiéndolo desde que todo aquello comenzara. Con toda posibilidad lo mejor era dejar que Rodion hablara. A fin de cuentas sus propios pensamientos ya le eran de sobra conocidos.

-Mira, Razumihin, esto tampoco resulta sencillo para mí. Yo también he pensado mucho sobre ello y estoy contigo en que debemos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo. No podemos seguir funcionando así indefinidamente, en cualquier momento algo podría... salir mal. Esto es perjudicial para ambos.

El noble asintió a sus palabras, con expresión consternada y grave, pero en parte aliviado por la calma con la que al parecer Rodion podía hablar del tema. Y todavía sin un ápice de odio o desprecio. Dmitri casi se sentía maravillado por ello.

-Me alegra que ambos pensemos igual... ¿Tienes algo en mente o...?

Raskolnikov se apresuró a asentir, irguiéndose en su asiento y dirigiéndole una mirada cautelosa. Por supuesto que tenía algo en mente. Dmitri no debería haber dudado ni por un momento de ello. Con toda seguridad Rodion ya le había dado mil vueltas al asunto, apreciando todos los matices y reflexionando el completo de las opciones. Si algo se le daba bien a ese siervo era pensar. Sólo eso, tirarse el día recostado en su camastro y pensar. Era de esperar que aquel conflicto lo hubiera entretenido largamente en sus ratos libres.

-Sí, desde luego que sí. Pero antes de nada me gustaría aclarar todo este asunto. Digamos que... ofrecer mi perspectiva. Y disculparme. No, no te inquietes, sólo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? Luego podemos discutirlo.

Razumihin vaciló. No era aquello lo que había planeado. Se suponía que él iba a disculparse y Rodion a clamar al cielo con rabia. Le insultaría, se burlaría de él, expresaría su enfado, su miedo o su miseria, lo que fuera, y luego acordarían poner distancia. No esperaba tener a Raskolnikov sentado en su despacho, removiéndose nerviosamente en la silla mientras parecía luchar por mantener una expresión neutral y escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras, tratando de esconder una inquietud que se hacía más obvia a cada instante. Incluso disculpándose con él. Era demasiado inesperado y Razumihin no estaba seguro de cómo debería reaccionar a ello. Ofrecer su perspectiva... Bien, quizás eso fuera lo más adecuado, tal vez ello aclararía las cosas. Dmitri quiso regañarse a sí mismo de nuevo. Ya había decidido que quería escuchar lo que Rodion tuviera que decir y atender a sus deseos, ¿por qué seguía mostrándose tan reacio a ello? Tal vez simplemente estuviera asustado de lo que podría escuchar.

-De acuerdo, Rodion.-se inclinó hacia él, apoyándo también los brazos en la mesa y devolviéndole la mirada atenta. No iba a dejarse llevar por su propio reparo. Si Raskolnikov quería expresarse eso es lo que haría. Como mínimo le debía aquello.-Di lo que tengas que decir, te escucho.

Raskolnikov se mordió el labio inferior, bajando la vista y comenzando a tamborilear nerviosamente con los dedos sobre la madera del escritorio. Nunca había pensado que aquello fuera a ser fácil pero encontrarse por fin en la situación lo hacía parecer casi imposible. Él también había hecho sus propios planes, pero ningún monólogo se veía adecuado ahora que se encontraba sentado frente a Dmitri. Al menos ya no había odio en su mirada. Era un alivio ver que toda esa rabia, todo el desprecio, habían desaparecido, sustituidos por una preocupada culpa. Era cuestión de tiempo ver cuanto tardaba en cambiar eso.

-Antes de nada me gustaría declarar... No, no es esa la palabra. ¿Confesar? Sí, quisiera confesarte algo. Tal vez debí mencionarlo antes. O no. No vi el motivo ni el momento para ello. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Nunca pensé que algo así fuera a ocurrir. Todo esto ha sido tan inesperado y confuso para mí como lo es para ti. Es sólo que yo...-Rodya se detuvo un momento, tomando aire y armándose de valor para el siguiente paso. Alzó la vista, mirando a Dmitri con intensidad antes de continuar. Necesitaba ver su reacción.- Podríamos decir que existen ciertas... peculiaridades en lo que respecta a mis intereses.

-¿Peculiaridades?

Razumihin no pudo evitar sonar un tanto escéptico. Bien, desde luego, esa era una forma suave de decirlo. Rodya se le quedó mirando en silencio por largo rato, antes de asentir despacio a su pregunta.

-Sí, eso es. Ha sido así desde hace mucho, pero yo nunca pensé... No tenía intención, nada de esto entraba en mis planes.-otro profundo suspiro y entonces Raskolnikov meneó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido e inclinándose ligeramente hacia él.- Mira, Razumihin, he luchado contra ello, puedes jurar que lo he intentado todo, pero no puedo evitarlo. _Eso_ forma parte de mí. Es lo que soy. Hace ya tiempo que llegué a términos con ello y no tiene sentido volver a fustigarse ahora por este asunto. No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo, pero dado el cariz que ha tomado nuestra relación he pensado que lo más conveniente sería dejártelo saber. -Razumihin no pudo dejar de notar que había cierta ironía amarga en aquellas últimas palabras- Al menos como... introducción para ayudarte a entender el resto.

-De acuerdo, Rodion...-Dmitri se removió incómodo en su asiento, apartando la vista de su siervo. La cosa era bastante obvia, pero aún así necesitaba tener certeza de ello. No podía arriesgarse a malinterpretar aquello y complicar más aún la situación.- ¿Crees que podrías... ser más claro? ¿Especificar de qué hablas?

Raskolnikov esbozó una mueca mortificada, dirigiéndole una mirada incrédula.

-Oh, vamos, ¿vas a obligarme a decirlo?

-Lo siento, chico.-repuso Dmitri encogiéndose de hombros.- No deseo incomodarte en ningún modo, es sólo que pienso que a ambos nos conviene no caer en malentendidos y falsas suposiciones, ¿no crees?

Rodion volvió a agachar la cabeza, tal vez tratando de ocultar el color encendido de sus mejillas, tomándose un momento para buscar las palabras adecuadas. Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo en un tono bajo y levemente molesto, escupiendo las palabras con lentitud como si hacerlo fuera un verdadero insulto a su orgullo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que mi interés hacia los hombres, o al menos hacia algunos de ellos ,es notariamente alejado de lo considerado como aceptable y con toda probabilidad más similar al que debería ser mi interés por las mujeres, que hasta el día de hoy se ha mostrado como inexistente. ¿Es eso lo bastante claro?

Razumihin asintió despacio, guardando un incómodo silencio que trató de camuflar como pensativo. Por supuesto, aquella idea se le había aparecido más de una vez en las últimas semanas, pero confirmarlo a través del propio Raskolnikov lo hacía todo más real e inescapable y le forzaba a enfrentar y aceptar los hechos. Porque debía aceptarlos, ¿no? No había más que pudiera hacer. En caso de que Rodion no quisiera ser vendido, ¿debería mandarlo lejos de todas formas teniendo en cuentas sus... peculiaridades, como él mismo lo había llamado? No parecía haber motivo para ello. Eran otros detalles en su carácter lo que hasta entonces siempre le había resultado molesto. De no haber empezado a castigarlo jamás se habría planteado siquiera que Rodion pudiera albergar tales intereses. En principio, ese no debería ser un motivo para despreciarlo o mandarlo lejos. Y él mismo no estaba libre de pecado en lo que aquel asunto respectaba. Era mejor actuar de forma razonable y comprensiva hasta que las cosas se aclarasen entre ellos.

-Bien... Eso es...-Razumihin carraspeó, tratando de recuperar la compostura y esconder su azoramiento.- Lo cierto es que había llegado a imaginarlo. Especialmente después de lo de ayer. Y dices que... ¿eso siempre ha sido así?

Rodion se encogió de hombros con timidez, esquivando su mirada.

-Sí, bueno, siempre... Desde que he sido consciente de ello. Nunca ha habido nada diferente. Tampoco puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Es lo que es y ya está.

-¿Y habías hecho algo como lo de ayer antes? ¿Alguna vez has estado...

-¡No! Y no es asunto tuyo.

Raskolnikov le cortó bruscamente, mirándolo con expresión sorprendida ante el inesperado descaro de sus preguntas. Esta vez el color encendido de sus mejillas era visiblemente obvio. Razumihin entendía que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos con sus inquisiciones, pero no podía evitar sentir una curiosidad casi morbosa por el asunto y había querido aprovechar la oportunidad para incidir sobre ello. A fin de cuentas, Rodion no era el tipo de persona a la que pudieras acceder con facilidad y era prácticamente imposible saber qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, su pequeño intento era comprensible.

-Lo siento, Rodion, no pretendía entrometerme. Es sólo que... entenderás que resulta cuanto menos curioso.-Curioso. De nuevo, esa era una forma suave de referirse a ello. Pero estaba tratando de ser amable. Sin embargo, había una pregunta que todavía taladraba en el fondo de su mente.- Está bien, entonces, dime, ¿tú albergas ese tipo de interés hacia mí? No puedes negar que eso sí que me incumbe en cierto modo, ¿no?

Por un momento Razumihin pensó que Rodion iba a saltar de su asiento, posiblemente para abandonar su despacho con furiosa indignación, pero en lugar de ello el joven se quedó allí, su cuerpo tenso y su labio inferior temblando levemente, su mirada clavada en él con una mezcla de angustia y súplica horrorizada, como si Dmitri estuviera causándole en algún modo un profundo sufrimiento con cada una de sus palabras. Permaneció así durante casi un minuto, hasta que el siervo por fin pareció reponerse de la impresión y logró responderle.

-Eso no tiene la más mínima importancia.-Raskolnikov escupió las palabras con notorio enfado, como si se sintiera ofendido por la simple pregunta. Sin embargo, era obvio que la idea le había alterado hondamente y no pudo evitar un leve temblor en su voz.- Nada de esto te incumbe en absoluto. O no te incumbía. Yo jamás, y digo jamás, me había planteado siquiera actuar en modo alguno sobre esos sentimientos. Nunca tuve intención... No esperaba que eso fuera posible, ¿entiendes? Por eso no importa. Prentendía guardar todo esto para mí, no se lo habría dicho a nadie... De no ser por nuestras últimas interacciones. Eso lo ha complicado todo. Supongo que para ti también.

-Sí...

Una vez más, decir que lo había complicado todo era demasiado amable. Pero casi era un alivio saber que ambos estaban pasando por el mismo tipo de situación mortificante. Despertaba un cierto sentimiento de solidaria comprensión en Razumihin. Rodion pareció aceptar su afirmación como una invitación para continuar, al parecer más relajado ahora que había entendido que Dmitri no iba a echarlo con desprecio de su despacho tras su confesión.

-Muy bien... Eso nos conduce al conflicto principal. Escucha, Razumihin, yo nunca quise nada de esto. Cuando me castigaste por primera vez... Lo que pasó me sorprendió tanto como a ti y mentiría si no dijera que me sentí profundamente avergonzado. Puedo entender que quisieras esquivarme desde entonces. Pero lo cierto es que no pude evitar seguir pensando en ello. Tal vez demasiado. Traté de evitar volver a meterme en problemas, pero ya sabes cómo soy. Simplemente, no es tan sencillo. Pero tras la segunda vez... -Raskolnikov soltó un suspiro resignado, encogiéndose de hombros una vez más con expresión martirizada.- A decir verdad, me gustó. Y quería más. Puede que no de un modo totalmente consciente, pero te arrastre en esto conmigo y no tenía ningún derecho a hacer algo así. Esa es la razón por la que quería pedirte disculpas.

Razumihin centró su mirada en la madera de su escritorio, repasando un viejo arañazo con el dedo, notando su presencia por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo. Cualquier cosa con tal de mantener la vista lejos de la expresión de disculpa abochornada de su siervo. Por supuesto, nada de aquello era nuevo. El noble ya lo sabía, casi con total certeza. Oh, desde luego que le había gustado, eso era demasiado obvio. Oírselo decir en voz alta era lo que resultaba difícil. Especialmente porque lo situaba a él en una situación comprometida. Si Rodion iba a sincerarse de aquel modo era casi de esperar que se exigiese lo mismo por su parte y Dmitri no se sentía preparado para ello. Pero era posible que jamás lo estuviera, así que lo mejor sería entrar de lleno en el asunto y terminar con ello cuanto antes.

Finalmente alzó la vista hacia su siervo, tratando de sonreír con amabilidad para esconder lo incómoda que le resultaba la situación.

-Está bien, Rodion, no te mortifiques por eso. Es algo que está fuera de tu control. Además, yo no soy quien para acusarte de nada... -Ahora fue Razumihin el que suspiró, luchando por mantener la compostura y un tono neutro que ahogara el nerviosismo que le dominaba.- Creo que ambos tenemos sentimientos similares sobre todo lo ocurrido. Quiero decir que, bueno, como ya puedes imaginar, no eres el único que estaba disfrutando con ello... Y a fin de cuentas yo soy el amo, soy yo el que castiga, era mi deber ser controlado y responsable, no el tuyo. No me has arrastrado a nada, si esto ha ido demasiado lejos es sólo culpa mía.

Raskolnikov realizó una mueca de extenuación ante sus palabras, esforzándose de forma obvia por no entornar los ojos mientras Dmitri hablaba. Sin embargo, no le interrumpió, dejándole expresarse hasta el final. Sólo cuando Razumihin guardó silencio el joven siervo lanzó su respuesta.

-Por supuesto. Nuestro buen mártir Dmitri Prokofich se ofrece presto a cargar con la cruz. Pero no hay necesidad de ello, Razumihin. Soy responsable de mis propias acciones. Aunque tú también fueras partícipe activo sí que te he arrastrado a esto. Siendo sincero, en las últimas semanas empecé a desobedecerte buscando el castigo de propósito. Era mi intención empujarte a ello. No es necesario que cargues también con la culpa.

Lo sabía. Por supuesto que sí. No era una exageración ni una absurda idea del noble para librarse de toda responsabilidad. Aquella criatura retorcida que era Raskolnikov había estado jugando con él desde el principio, desafiándolo y provocándolo sólo para satisfacer sus perversos deseos. Había sido tan obvio... Y aún así Razumihin había caído con pasmorosa facilidad. Lo sabía, sí, pero no había hecho nada por resistirse. Su primera reacción había sido sentirse furioso al oír aquello, pero a decir verdad, ¿podía acusarlo de algo? ¿No había sido él el que aún sabiendo que estaba siendo incitado con obvia intención había continuado sucumbiendo? Era Dmitri el que tenía el control sobre la situación después de todo.

-Era consciente de ello, Rodion. Y aún así me dejé llevar. Sabía lo que ocurría y lo que estaba haciendo. Y aunque tengamos en cuenta tus incitaciones... Nada justifica lo que te hice ayer.

Ya estaba. Raskolnikov tendría que ceder ante aquello. Daba igual lo mucho que hubiera deseado todo lo anterior, cuánto le hubiera tentado, lo que había ocurrido el día antes era un crimen de terrible índole. Rodion no podría perdonarle aquello. Y sin embargo, en lugar de la mirada rabiosa y acusadora que Dmitri esperaba encontrar ante el recuerdo evocado por sus palabras Raskolnikov se limitó a sonrojarse levemente y sostenerle la vista con expresión seria, sus ojos negros estudiándolo con atención reconcentrada antes de hablar.

-A decir verdad, eso también me gustó. Mucho. Más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Tras eso guardó silencio, en espera de la reacción de Razumihin. Se le veía visiblemente nervioso, removiéndose en su asiento y mordisquéandose la parte interna de la mejilla de forma inconsciente, temeroso de lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación. Sin embargo su mirada seguía clavada en la de Dmitri casi con altanería, como si quisiera disfrazar su vergüenza con orgullo, pero ante todo buscando cualquier cambio en las facciones del noble que pudiera indicarle qué se le pasaba por la cabeza en aquel momento. Razumihin tuvo que hacer un notorio esfuerzo por mantenerse impasible y no dejarle saber lo que sentía. No se trataba de torturar al joven siervo (por mucho que pudiera disfrutar de esa idea en cualquier otra circunstancia), sino de proteger en cierto modo su ya mancillado honor. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que a él también le había gustado? ¿Que había sido con diferencia la mejor vez de su vida? ¿Que no había dejado de pensar en ello desde ayer? ¿Que, Dios, si pudiera lo repetiría en ese mismo instante, le agarraría del pelo y tiraría de él para tumbarlo sobre el escritorio y volvería a tomarlo sin reparos? No podía decirle nada de aquello. Jamás se atrevería a decirle nada de aquello. Y era mejor así. Eso no podía repetirse nunca, nunca, ¿qué ganaba con dejarle saber eso a Rodion? Así que se limitó a sostener la vista de su siervo, no dejando traslucir su propia inquietud y el ritmo acelerado de su corazón en su expresión, amable pero seria.

Sólo tras un rato de silencioso intercambio de miradas Raskolnikov aceptó que no iba a obtener una respuesta a su confesión. El joven apartó los ojos, en apariencia decepcionado, pero no tardó en volver a hablar, aunque su tono sonaba ahora más apagado, casi entristecido.

-También me gustaría disculparme por no haber hablado antes de todo esto. No he sido justo contigo. Esquivando el asunto sólo he dejado que cargaras con la culpa y te torturaras por hacer algo que yo mismo deseaba...

-Está bien, no hay nada que perdonar.-le cortó el noble con cierta impaciencia.

Dmitri ya había tenido bastante de aquello. Resultaba hasta penoso ver a su orgulloso, tozudo, insufrible siervo sentirse tan hundido y culpable por hasta el más pequeño de los detalles que envolvían aquel asunto. Se acabó. Razumihin no podía tolerar la idea de haber hecho sentir a aquel pobre muchacho tan miserable. Ni por un momento se había imaginado que Raskolnikov pudiera llegar a sentirse así, que se fuera a preocupar hasta ese punto por él. Y con cada palabra suya la angustiosa carga de la responsabilidad crecía en su interior. Ahora lo tenía más claro que nunca, debían poner fin a aquello de una vez y para siempre. No importaba si tenía que comprometerse a jamás volver a castigar a Rodion o mandarlo lejos de allí, nunca volvería a ponerle la mano encima y con ello evitarían volver a tal penosa situación. Quizás en los últimos días Razumihin hasta se había atrevido a albergar algún indecible ensueño sobre su relación con el siervo, pero ello quedaba descartado de una vez y para siempre ahora que veía en vivo cuánto mal había causado. La imagen arrepentida y avergonzada de Raskolnikov fue más que suficiente para asegurarlo de su convencimiento.

-De acuerdo, chico, no es necesario que continúes disculpándote.- Razumihin trató de suavizar con sus palabras su anterior tono cortante, que había dejado a Rodion sumido en un incómodo silencio.-La situación nos pilló por sorpresa y ambos actuamos de forma indebida, es tan culpa tuya como mía. No te guardo ningún rencor y no tiene sentido seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Lo primordial ahora sería encontrar el modo de ponerle solución. Creo que podemos estar de acuerdo en que esta ha sido una conducta malsana y nos conviene corregirla, ¿no es cierto?

Raskolnikov asintió lentamente. Había una chispa de cautela en su expresión.

-Sí. Sí, yo también creo que no podemos mantener esta actitud, que debemos corregirlo, sí, eso es, hacerlo en algún modo más adecuado. Y que decir tiene, yo tampoco te guardo rencor, Razumihin, así que hazme un favor y deja ya de torturarte, resulta demasiado penoso. Todo lo que querías que fuese perdonado está perdonado, ¿te sientes mejor ahora?

Dmitri frunció el ceño, ofendido por el tono despectivo e impaciente de su siervo, pero no se quejó. Sus temores eran más que comprensibles, ¿por qué Rodion tenía que actuar como si su actitud fuera lo insufrible allí? Pero era mejor dejarlo estar. Enfadarse con él o discutir aquello no iba a llevarlos a ninguna parte.

-Sí, bueno, me alegra oírlo. Y bien, Rodion,-continuó, inclinándose hacia su siervo con un tono más serio.- ¿has pensado en algo? ¿Tienes en mente alguna posible solución? Escucharé lo que tengas que decir. Incluso estoy dispuesto a ceder en ciertos puntos. Sólo dime lo que te ayudaría a sobrellevar todo este asunto en la mejor manera posible y entonces decidiremos.

Razumihin había esperado cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa... excepto lo que oyó a continuación. Raskolnikov se miró las manos por un largo instante, tragando saliva, parpadeando un par de veces y suspirando antes de alzar la vista hacia él con repentina determinación. Parecía incómodo, sí, avergonzado y puede que intimidado, pero desde luego estaba seguro de lo que quería decir.

-Creo que deberíamos convertir estos castigos en actividades acordadas y planeadas por ambos. Poner en conjunto nuestros intereses y expectativas y trabajar sobre ello. No dejar que lo de ayer vuelva ocurrir de forma tan... dudosa, sino con seguridad y en acuerdo a nuestros deseos. Intentar más cosas, quizás. Eso también depende de tu disposición a ello, claro. Sería cuestión de tratar el tema de forma expansiva. ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

No podía haberle entendido bien. Era imposible.

-¿Perdón?

Con un nuevo suspiro, Raskolnikov repitió lo que acababa de decirle, palabra por palabra, como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria. Tal vez lo hubiera hecho. Tras ello hubo una breve pausa, que Rodion juzgó suficiente para que Dmitri asimilara lo dicho. Pero no pareció ser así. Ante la expresión todavía perpleja de Razumihin el siervo se sintió obligado a tratar de aclararse, con creciente timidez.

-¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Es evidente que ambos nos sentimos igual respecto a esta situación, de forma bastante compatible, además, y creo que sería posible que encontraramos la forma de sacarle provecho. De disfrutarlo. Sin esos miedos y frustraciones que nos han estado asolando. Sólo tendríamos que hablarlo...

-¿Hablas en serio?

No, no podía ser. Razumihin lo observaba estupefacto, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que oía. Pero nunca en su vida había visto a Rodion más serio. El joven simplemente se limitó a sostenerle la mirada con firmeza, dejando muy clara la respuesta. Dmitri se levantó de su asiento, demasiado agitado para mantenerse quieto un sólo momento más. Paseó a grandes zancadas por el despacho, caminó hasta la ventana y miró al exterior con intensidad mientras se revolvía el pelo con gesto de frustración, se acercó a la silla y se sentó sólo para levantarse de nuevo al instante y volver a pasear, murmurándo entre dientes como aquello era “una locura, una auténtica locura” mientras Raskolnikov le seguía a cada instante con la vista.

-No, no puedes hablar en serio.-decidió finalmente tras sus inquietas reflexiones, girándose hacia Rodion y mirándolo con la misma incredulidad confusa.-¿No ves que eso es una locura?

El siervo pareció pensarlo por un momento, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y sumiéndose en un tozudo silencio. Pero era obvio que ya había pensado mucho en aquello y tenía su postura más que determinada, por lo que acabó encogiéndose de hombros no mucho después y lanzándole una mirada tranquila a Dmitri. Parecía casi arrogante.

-¿Por qué no? Sabes que ambos lo deseamos, ¿por qué seguir mintiéndonos a nosotros mismos? ¿Por qué reprimirlo o esforzarnos por evitar algo que a fin de cuentas si se hace correctamente no causa ningún mal y sólo repercute en nosotros como un cierto beneficio? No veo el problema en ello. No sería algo escándaloso ni llamativo, sólo un tipo de acuerdo de placer mutuo. ¿A mí qué si eso va en contra de las normas absurdas de ciertos santones amargados que han pretendido mantener las frutas del saber lejos de nuestro alcance y mancillar con su moral insulsa los regocijos del hombre? Yo estoy por encima de eso. Y creo que tú puedes estar por encima de eso también. Vamos, Razumihin, no pongas esa cara. Tú más que nadie conoces bien las particularidades de mi pensamiento. Alguna vez has llegado a decirme que te resultaban interesantes. ¿A qué viene todo ese recelo ahora? Si lo hablamos y acordamos hará las cosas mucho más fáciles. Sin miedo, dudas, excesos, descontrol ni culpa. Sólo lo que queramos cuándo y cómo lo queramos. No eres estúpido a pesar de lo mucho que te empeñes en parecerlo, estoy seguro de que puedes apreciar las ventajas.

Raskolnikov se había puesto en pie a mitad de su discurso, alzando la cabeza con altivez y ganando confianza y energía con cada palabra. Pero para cuando estaba llegando al final ya sonaba acelerado y agitado. Tal vez nervioso, tal vez molesto, tal vez encendido por su propio orgullo, quién sabía. Razumihin estaba horrorizado. ¿Qué clase de criatura vil y perversa...? ¿Moral insulsa? ¿Qué no causaba ningún mal? ¿Un acuerdo de placer mutuo? Santo Dios. Rodion era todavía peor de lo que había imaginado.

-¿Sin culpa? Tal vez para ti, criatura degenerada, los hombres de verdad se sentirían cuanto menos asqueados de albergar tales deseos... tales ensueños. Es vergonzoso. ¿Cómo, cómo te atreves siquiera...? Fuera de aquí, vamos, se acabó, ya has dicho suficiente.

Sin más miramientos, Razumihin agarró a Rodion del brazo con brusquedad y lo arrastró hacia la puerta. Aquello le causó una punzada dolorosa por el recuerdo del día anterior, pero quedó enseguida ahogada por la rabia y el bochorno que estaba sintiendo en aquel mismo momento. No quería oír nada más. No quería ver a Raskolnikov. No quería que le llenara la cabeza con sus bonitas palabras y sus tentadoras ideas. Porque Dios, deseaba tanto, tanto, decirle que sí. Y eso era inaceptable. Cuánto más lejos mandara a aquel endemoniado siervo tanto mejor para él. Resolvería eso pronto, muy pronto, sí. Pero lo primero era sacarlo de su despacho.

-¡Eh, ten cuidado, no es necesario actuar así! Me estás haciendo daño...

Raskolnikov estaba forcejeando contra su agarre, obviamente molesto por la violenta reacción. Lo cierto es que en su arrebato Razumihin no había tenido en cuenta su propia fuerza y estaba clavando los dedos dolorosamente en el brazo del siervo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar soltar un bufido despectivo ante sus quejas.

-¿No era exactamente eso lo que querías, lo que me estabas pidiendo hace un momento?

Rodion le lanzó una mirada furibunda, llena de todo el dolor ofendido que posiblemente fuera capaz de mostrar, pero no dijo nada. Habían llegado a la puerta, así que Razumihin por fin lo soltó, abriendo ésta y disponiéndose a empujarlo al pasillo como ya había hecho hacía muy poco. Lo hizó con la misma brusquedad con la que lo había arrastrado hasta allí, con la energía suficiente para hacerlo trastabillear, aunque el siervo logró mantener el equilibrio y reponerse casi al instante, aún taladrándolo con aquella mirada venenosa mientras Razumihin vacilaba brevemente en el marco de la puerta. Por algún motivo todo aquello se sentía tan terrible, tan inadecuado, pero era incapaz de determinar por qué. No obstante, el sentimiento de repugnancia gobernaba sobre todos los demás.

-¿Sabes, Rodion?-comenzó despacio, mascando las palabras con desdén.- Si alguna vez mostré un cierto interés en alguna de tus ideas fue porque jamás imaginé a qué lugares podía conducirte tu retorcida lógica. ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? No había pensado... Sabía de tus rarezas, de lo extraño que eres, pero no esperaba que albergaras tamañas perversiones en tu podrido corazón. Ya he tenido suficiente de eso. No quiero saber más, no quiero volverte a oír hablar de ello nunca, ¿lo entiendes? Nunca. Guárdate lo que sea que lleves dentro para ti y no vuelvas a atreverte a... Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Dios, parecía tan herido. Tan, tan dolido por sus palabras. Razumihin no creía que fuera a afectarle tanto, nunca parecía haberle dado importancia a nada de lo que se le decía, después de todo. Pero la verdad es que el siervo estaba pálido y tembloroso. ¿Y eso eran lágrimas? No, no estaba llorando, pero sus ojos estaban húmedos. Debía de ser por la vergüenza. Sí, eso tendría sentido, cualquier criatura de Dios se sentiría como mínimo avergonzada por realizar tan degenerada propuesta. Aunque siendo Rodion... posiblemente ello se debiera más a la frustración y a la rabia. Como fuera, era mejor así. Dmitri sabía que tenía que cortar con aquello y debía hacerlo ya. Si para eso tenía que herir y hundir a Raskolnikov entonces lo haría. Era lo mejor para él también. Que se mantuviera lejos de la realización de sus deseos sólo podía ser un beneficio a largo plazo. Con el tiempo acabaría apreciándolo. Y si no, tanto daba. Eso no era asunto de Razumihin, ya estaba bien de implicarse tanto o aquel desviado acabaría aprovechándose de él. ¿No había admitido él mismo incitarlo para empujarlo al castigo? Ese joven molesto no era digno de un sólo ápice de su compasión, decidió finalmente, dispuesto a cerrar la puerta.

Pero entonces Rodion pareció reponerse, superando su orgullo a su dignidad herida y deteniendo su movimiento con un gesto. Por supuesto, Razumihin no quería oír nada más de él. Pero se sintió incapaz de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. Él había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, era justo darle la oportunidad a Raskolnikov también. Puede que hasta se disculpara, pensó con amarga ironía.

-Está bien, Razumihin, lo entiendo. Yo también estaba furioso al principio, cuando me di cuenta... No te haces a la idea. Supongo que tu reacción, si bien un tanto desproporcionada, es comprensible. ¿Por qué no lo piensas cuando estés más tranquilo y hablamos entonces sobre ello? Tómate tu tiempo, sé lo duro que puede ser. Te sentirás mejor cuando lo aceptes. Es mucho más adecuado, ¿sabes? Liberador. Cómo sea. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, no me importa. Mi oferta sigue en pie, por lo pronto de forma indefinida. Si cambias de opinión... Bueno, tú sabes dónde encontrarme... Pero jamás te atrevas a volver a insultarme de ese modo, ¿me oyes? No tienes derecho. No de esta forma. Reflexiona sobre lo que tengas que reflexionar y toma tus decisiones, pero deja de usarme como tu chivo expiatorio. Sabes muy bien que yo no soy el objeto de tu rabia así que deja de fingir que no lo entiendes. Arregla tus asuntos y luego dirígete a mí, pero no pienso tolerarte tamañas injurias nunca más, ¿queda claro?

Qué valor, qué grosera soberbia se atrevía siempre a mostrar aquel siervo. No había cambiado nada, posiblemente nada pudiera cambiarlo. Raskolnikov era incapaz de entender su lugar en el mundo, en ninguno de los posibles sentidos, y eso le llevaba a comportarse de aquella forma tan llamativa e insoportable. Pero no había nada más que Razumihin quisiera hacer para corregirlo. Ya lo había intentado bastante.

-Lo que tú digas, Rodion. Márchate de aquí, vete a limpiar las ventanas o los suelos o lo que sea que te venga en gana, pero mantenete alejado de mí.

Raskolnikov hizo una mueca y cabeceó en su dirección a modo de despedida, girándose al momento y marchándose de allí a grandes zancadas, ingeniándoselas para mantener en algún modo la cabeza alta con maltrecha dignidad. Razumihin no cerró la puerta hasta que lo perdió de vista. Sólo entonces un sentimiento de bochornosa derrota se hizo cargo de él. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Había ido a buscar a Rodion para disculparse y arreglar las cosas y había acabado haciéndolo todo mucho, mucho peor. ¿Y qué iba a pasar ahora? No podía seguir castigando las desobediencias del chico pero no hacerlo era peligroso y dejaba en evidencia su autoridad ante todos, nobles y siervos por igual. Tendría que venderlo, mandarlo lejos, incluso aunque Raskolnikov no quisiera, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba? Pero eso lo ponía en el mismo apuro que había tenido desde el principio. Deshacerse de un siervo rebelde en lugar de lograr doblegarlo le daría mala imagen en un momento demasiado importante para arriesgarse a ello. Pero permitir que Rodion se quedara e hiciera lo que le viniese en gana también implicaba tantos problemas.

Razumihin comenzó a pasear de nuevo por la sala, ahogado en su frustración. ¿Qué podía hacer? Cuando heredó aquel título y sus tierras jamás había pensado que iba a acabar metido en un compromiso semejante. Era más de lo que el joven noble se sentía capaz de sobrellevar. Y lo había estado haciendo tan bien al principio, pensó con cierta rabia desesperada. Toda aquella situación era inesperada y absurda, ¿cómo lograr que acabara? Aunque siempre estaba la otra opción, claro, la indecible, la impensable, la que todos sus instintos clamaban con pasión. Escuchar a Raskolnikov y sus nocivas palabras, dejarse engatusar por su veneno y arrastrar a la sima de la que ya no habría salida. Deseaba tanto poder odiar a aquel chico, poder sentir de veras todo el desprecio que había mostrado hacía un momento... Pero Rodion estaba en lo cierto. No era él el objeto de su rabia. No, por supuesto que no. Todo aquel odio, toda la furia, el desprecio... Los sentía única y exclusivamente hacia sí mismo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Razumihin lanzó un puñetazo contra la pared, tratando de descargar contra esta su frustración y su enojo. El ramalazo de dolor lo recorrió al instante.

-Maldita sea...-murmuró entre dientes , frotándose la mano herida con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan díficil? ¿Por qué no podía decirle que sí y acabar con todas las dudas de una vez y para siempre? ¿Por qué tanta vacilación agónica? ¿Por qué algo tan horrible se sentía tan bien, por qué algo tan agradable tenía que ser tan malo? ¿Por qué le había hablado así al pobre Rodion? ¿Qué derecho tenía? ¿Qué era ese empeño en herirlo? ¿En que clase de monstruo se estaba convirtiendo? ¿No era eso lo que siempre había tratado de evitar?

Razumihin se miró la mano con cierta indiferencia. Se hincharía. Probablemente mostraría un aspecto muy feo durante un par de días. Eso estaba bien. Tal vez se lo merecía. Tal vez era justo eso y nada más lo que se merecía. Al menos así era como se sentía en ese momento.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero la vida se ha puesto complicada ^^" de todos modos ninguno de mis fics está abandonado y planeo continuarlos, aunque sea esporádicamente. Gracias a todos los que lo lean, si te gusta no olvides dejar kudos y opiniones :)

Todo aquello era un error, un grave error, y Razumihin lo sabía de sobra. Lo había sabido desde el primer momento, lo había sabido con el primer golpe, con cada palabra e insulto. Y sin embargo, ¿qué más podía hacer? Seguía soñando con ello, gimiendo por ello, perdido en un mar de incertidumbre y confusión ansiosa que lo empujaban más y más profundo en la innombrable tentación que cada vez le parecía más absurdo resistirse a aceptar.

Había transcurrido casi una semana desde su último encuentro con Rodion. Violento, inadecuado, tan alejado de sus intenciones. Las cosas no deberían haber ido así... ¿pero cómo pensar que Raskolnikov iba a hacer una propuesta tal? ¿Cómo prever su confesión? ¿Qué otra reacción cabía esperar? Y no obstante ahora se sentía profundamente avergonzado de su actitud terrible. Le debía cuanto menos una disculpa, pero una de verdad en esta ocasión, una que no acabara en una tormenta de furia y rechazo. Y sobre su propuesta... Oh, tan indecente, tan inaceptable... Y día a día, noche tras noche de fantasías distorsionadas y roces placenteros bajo las sábanas, a Razumihin ya no le parecía tan descabellado. ¿No era cierto acaso lo que Rodion le había dicho? ¿Que nadie tendría que saberlo, que sería algo entre ellos dos, que no haría daño alguno? Maldita sea, aquel siervo y su dulce labia, era peor que Belcebú... ¿Cómo no caer en las delicias que le ofrecía?

Para bien o para mal, Dmitri ya había tomado su decisión. Aún cargado de dudas, por supuesto, invadido por la confusión y la culpa, pero dispuesto a por lo menos intentarlo, a probar lo que Rodion podía ofrecerle y ver si era posible convertir aquel endemoniado enredo en una situación controlada y de provecho. Eso, claro, en caso de que Raskolnikov aún estuviera abierto a ello y no lo odiara con toda su alma. En aquella semana apenas se habían cruzado un par de veces y todo lo que había recibido de Rodya había sido una mirada arrogante y despectiva, cargada de orgullo herido. Después de lo ocurrido, Dmitri no se había atrevido a decirle nada.

Pero había llegado el momento. Razumihin había tomado su decisión, no había vuelta atrás. Y eso significaba enfrentar sus miedos y sus últimas dudas y encarar a su siervo una vez más, hablar con él y ultimar el pecaminoso acuerdo, entregar su alma de una vez por todas. Y para ello primero debía encontrar a Rodion. Fue más fácil de lo pensado en un principio. Un intercambio rápido de palabras con otro de sus siervos y se enteró de que estaba en la cocina, por lo que, temblando de nerviosismo cual escolar en su primer día de clase, el noble encaminó sus pasos hacia allí.

Por suerte, el joven siervo se encontraba solo en ese momento, lo que facilitaría mucho las cosas a la hora de pedirle que le acompañara. Razumihin estaban tan obviamente nervioso que temía que le fallara la voz al intentar hablar y no era esa la imagen que quería dar a sus siervos. Raskolnikov se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, sentado en una silla de madera mientras pelaba las verduras que más tarde los cocineros guisarían. ¿Le correspondería estar allí o estaba de nuevo sustituyendo a alguien? Dmitri no creía que fuera a preguntarle, pero así y todo se sintió avergonzado de no saber la respuesta. Aún vaciló antes de acercarse, sin embargo, las dudas que le habían venido asolando en el pasillo parecieron disiparse sin dejar rastro en cuanto sus ojos se pusieron sobre su siervo. Rodion estaba ensimismado, sus manos trabajando diligentemente con el cuchillo, pero su mirada perdida en un punto más allá de lo alcanzable, su cabello claro cayendo desordenadamente sobre su frente, su cuerpo esbelto ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, aquellos labios carnosos y de color vívido temblando, moviéndose de cuando en cuando como si esbozaran palabras silenciosas. Su piel tan pálida como siempre, sus dedos largos moviéndose con calculada maña y llenando la mente del noble de toda clase de ideas retorcidas. Había tanto que podría hacer con esas manos, con esa boca, con aquella piel tan clara, tan fácil de marcar...

Aquellas ideas aparecieron en un segundo, como una repentina explosión en su mente, obligándole a agitar la cabeza y respirar hondo para tratar de calmarse antes de interaccionar con su siervo. Tenía que mantener la calma, no podía dejarse llevar por su instinto de forma desenfrenada. Pasase lo que pasase, todo había de ser calculado y de común acuerdo. Ya le había causado bastante mal a Rodion, era el momento de hacer las cosas bien. Al menos ahora, tras ver a su siervo así y prestarle verdadera atención a su aspecto por primera vez, no le parecía que sus deseos fueran tan repulsivos, dañinos y despreciables. Desde luego, había cosas mucho peores que aquella.

Una vez Razumihin estuvo a su lado probó a llamarlo por su nombre con suavidad, sin obtener una reacción en absoluto. O bien Raskolnikov estaba ignorándolo deliberadamente (lo que no le parecería de extrañar) o el joven se encontraba tan absorto en sí mismo que ni siquiera lo había oído. El noble se forzó a intentarlo de nuevo, esta vez agitando el hombro de su siervo con suavidad, tratando de no mostrarse humillado u ofendido por ser ignorado de forma tan dolorosamente visible.

No obstante, Rodion no parecía estar haciendo aquello a propósito, ya que, ahora sí, el inesperado contacto lo sacó de sus reflexiones con un sobresalto, provocando que se girara hacia él con una exclamación de sorpresa, casi cortándose con aquel agitado movimiento.

-¡Eh, ten cuidado, vas a hacerte daño!

Razumihin reaccionó con preocupación culpable, su expresión tan sorprendida y alterada como la del propio Raskolnikov debido a la reacción de éste. Ambos tardaron unos segundos en reponerse de su accidentado encuentro y recuperar la compostura. Rodya carraspeó, siendo el primero en hablar tras el incidente.

-Lo siento, estaba distraído, no te he oído llegar.

Rodion evitaba de forma deliberada su mirada, la cabeza gacha y el ceño levemente fruncido. Era una actitud más que comprensible.

-No, no, es culpa mía, perdóname, debí ser más cuidadoso. ¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Raskolnikov por fin le miró, orgulloso y desafiante esta vez, su voz tan fría como altiva. Dmitri no se dejó alterar por ello.

-Yo... quería hablar contigo. En privado. Creo que hay cosas que necesitamos tratar después de nuestra última charla. ¿Te importaría acompañarme a mi despacho?

Casi suplicante. Así había sonado su petición. Visto de aquel modo, era difícil decir quién era el siervo y quién era el amo pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No se sentía con derecho a exigirle nada a Raskolnikov después de lo que había ocurrido la última vez. Si el joven estaba dispuesto a hablar debía ser por voluntad propia y no una orden a la que no se pudiera negar.

Rodion permaneció durante un rato sumido en un silencio pensativo, finalmente levantándose, dejando el cuchillo sobre la mesa y realizando un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Sólo entonces Razumihin se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento en espera de la respuesta de su siervo. Suponiendo que Raskolnikov no estaba dispuesto a hablar hasta que estuvieran solos, el noble se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, sólo para verse detenido al momento por el agarre suave pero firme de la mano de Rodya. Con un gesto de sorpresa, se giró hacia su siervo, que lo miraba con una seriedad mortificante.

-Iré contigo y escucharé lo que tengas que decir, sí, pero con una condición.

Bueno, aquello no era algo de extrañar, al fin y al cabo.

-Bien, dime pues.

-No volverás a tratarme como lo hiciste la última vez. Pase lo que pase, diga lo que diga, no volverás a insultarme de ese modo, no dirás esas cosas horribles sobre mí y, ante todo, no volverás a echarme a empujones de tu despacho. Puedo tolerar el desacuerdo, pero no voy a permitir que me trates con repulsa y desprecio. Si quieres hablar debes ser justo conmigo, ¿queda claro?

Transparente. Razumihin asumía que era una petición de lo más justa. Asintió con vigor.

-Por supuesto, Rodion. He reflexionado mucho sobre lo que pasó esa última vez durante estos días y he de decir que me siento profundamente avergonzado. Es cierto, no fui justo contigo y no tenía derecho a tratarte así o insultarte en modo alguno. La situación me superó y se me fue de las manos, no era ni de lejos lo que pretendía con aquella conversación. Tienes mi palabra de que no volverá a ocurrir nada similar.

Raskolnikov aún se mantuvo estudiándolo durante un rato más, con la desconfianza grabada a fuego en su rostro. Dmitri casi podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando. También había querido disculparse la última vez. También había pretendido arreglar las cosas cuando fueron a su despacho y sólo había que ver cómo terminó todo. Era lógico que el joven mostrase cierto recelo ante sus palabras. Pero esta vez era diferente. Razumihin sabía a qué estaba jugando, conocía la perspectiva de Rodya, sus deseos y propuestas, por lo que ya nada de aquello podía tomarlo con la suficiente sorpresa como para trastocarlo de aquel modo. Raskolnikov debía de poder entender eso.

Y así fue, ya que, tras su minuciosa observación, Rodion asintió, tomando la delantera y encaminándose él hacia la puerta.

-Está bien -murmuró entre dientes.-Pero no olvides que me has dado tu palabra.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar, envueltos en un silencio tenso que no se rompió hasta que entraron en la habitación y Razumihin cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Rodion seguía estando molesto, mostrando su enfado y su orgullo herido de forma aún más visible ahora que se encontraban a solas y sin temor a ser interrumpidos. El noble tomó aire con lentitud, preguntándose cuál era la mejor manera de hacer aquello. Probablemente no hubiera ninguna, pero tal vez empezar con una disculpa sincera podría ayudar en parte a su causa.

-Bueno, como he dicho, siento mucho lo de la última vez. Fue injusto y no volverá a repetirse. Las cosas que te dije... Tenías razón, estaba asustado y confuso y actué sin pensar. Yo... sólo espero que puedas comprenderlo, Rodion. Aunque aún me cueste entenderte y exista un evidente desacuerdo en muchas cosas no significa que tenga el derecho para-

-Está bien, déjalo ya. He oído suficiente de eso para el resto de mi vida.

Rodion lo cortó sin miramientos, realizando una mueca de desagrado. Se había apoyado sobre su escritorio, los brazos cruzados y las cejas alzadas con cierto escepticismo, sus ojos clavados en él durante toda su vacilante disculpa.

-¿Sabes, Razumihin? Tal vez yo sea insolente, terco e insufrible, pero tú necesitas sin duda aprender a controlar tu carácter y usar esa cabecita tuya antes de actuar. No dudo de tu inteligencia, pero a veces parece por completo ausente debido a esa impulsividad tuya...

¿Le estaba insultando? Había algo de sorna en su tono y una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus labios. El noble se vio obligado a suspirar, agitando levemente la cabeza y acercándose un poco a él. Al menos eso era mejor que el rechazo y el enfado de antes. Si Rodion estaba dispuesto a bromear y atacarle de aquel modo significaba que habían dado un paso adelante.

-Está bien, te lo concedo. He sido un idiota redomado, un auténtico bruto. ¿Podrás perdonármelo?

-Oh, eso es nuevo. ¿Desde cuándo un señor le pide perdón a su siervo?

Su sonrisa petulante era ahora evidente, su enfado difuminado por completo y transformado en su habitual descaro. Estaba disfrutando a plena vista con la situación. Su amo, avergonzado y arrepentido, pidiéndole perdón era una imagen que, con toda seguridad, Raskolnikov no olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

Ignorando su orgullo y la profunda molestia que le causaba verse en una situación así, Razumihin apartó la silla del escritorio, sentándose frente a Rodya y observándolo en silencio mientras trataba de formular con palabras sus pensamientos. El otro joven se mantenía en silencio, con la misma expresión de autosuficiencia y sin apartar los ojos de él. Le costó un rato pero, con un carraspeo, Razumihin por fin se atrevió a hablar.

-De acuerdo, Rodion, si te he hecho venir aquí ha sido por una razón muy clara...-se detuvo, titubeando en espera de una reacción de su siervo. Raskolnikov permanecía tan impasible como antes, sus ojos oscuros clavados en él con cierta expectación.-Desde luego, te debía una disculpa, espero que haya sido la adecuada. Pero eso no es suficiente. Al fin y al cabo, todavía no hemos solucionado nuestra situación, por llamarlo de algún modo. Las cosas siguen estando en el mismo punto, nuestra anterior conversación no dejó nada en claro.

Razumihin se detuvo, apartando la vista y ruborizándose ante sus ideas, incapaz de continuar, de decir algo tan terrible en voz alta. No obstante, Raskolnikov se inclinó hacia él, ahora sí, mostrando una intensa atención e interés por él. Por supuesto, lo que estaba decidiendo allí no era otra cosa que el futuro del siervo. De un modo u otro aquello debía atraer la atención de Raskolnikov.

-¿Y bien, Razumihin? Te escucho.

En esta ocasión el tono de Rodya fue más suave, amable. Como si de verdad pretendiera animarlo a hablar, sin más burlas o ataques. De acuerdo, había llegado el momento.

-Lo cierto es que he estado pensando mucho en lo que me dijiste. Bueno, um, ya sabes, en tu propuesta... No sé si se puede considerar una solución permanente, ni siquiera sé si funcionaría en absoluto o es tan solo una locura, pero... tal vez tengas razón. Quizás, si nos ponemos de acuerdo, si nos organizamos, podamos mantener un equilibrio entre nuestros instintos y sentimientos primarios y la decencia. ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero? Yo... Sinceramente, Rodion, no sé qué es lo que pasa conmigo. Nunca me había sentido así antes. Nunca he querido hacer daño a nadie, mucho menos pensé que disfrutaría con ello. Es horrible y me avergüenzo en lo más profundo. Por no hablar de eso otro...

Dmitri se detuvo, la vista clavada en sus manos, que temblaban ligeramente. No quería ni pensar en los sentimientos que Rodion le producía, la clase de sentimientos que jamás debería haber albergado por un hombre. Tuvo que forzarse a continuar.

-Bien, lo que quiero decir es que, de un modo u otro, llevo esto dentro. Los dos llevamos algo sucio y terrible dentro. Pero quizás, si podemos encontrar un modo de darle salida de forma inocua, acordada y discreta, sí que podría ayudarnos a tolerar mejor la situación. Al menos, no lo sé, hasta que encontremos algo mejor, una solución definitiva.

Tras aquello Razumihin se sumió en un silencio nervioso, esperando la respuesta de su siervo, incapaz de alzar la vista y estudiar su expresión. Había sido demasiado duro decirlo en voz alta como para ahora tolerar cualquier tipo de burla o desprecio. Sin embargo, la reacción de Raskolnikov no tuvo nada que ver con lo que esperaba.

-Eh.

Un toque suave de un par de dedos contra su cabeza lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciéndole alzar la vista. Rodion estaba de pie frente a él, observándolo con seriedad consternada. Por primera vez no parecía haber ningún rastro de sorna o autosuficiencia en su gesto.

-Está bien. Lo entiendo. Es difícil, ¿no? Pero se vuelve más sencillo cuando lo enfrentas... Al final no queda otra opción.

Dmitri frunció el ceño, apartando la vista receloso ante la sonrisa tranquila y amable de su siervo. Su repentina compasión le incomodaba, pero más aún lo hacía lo que implicaban sus palabras.

-Rodion, hay algo que me gustaría dejar claro. Yo... no soy como tú, ¿entiendes? Desde luego, hay algo indebido en mí, algo roto, pero tú y yo no somos del mismo tipo.

Raskolnikov se tomó un momento de silencio, mirándolo con atención, para finalmente soltar una carcajada, apoyándose de nuevo en el escritorio y observándolo con una mueca de diversión.

-Por supuesto, Razumihin, lo que tú digas. Lo cierto es que nada de eso me importa en lo más mínimo. Lo único que importa es, bueno, ya sabes, cómo vamos a solucionar este asunto.

-Eh, sí, claro... ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Demasiadas.

La respuesta de Rodya había sido rápida, lanzada sin pensar, provocando que el siervo se sonrojara en el mismo instante de decirlo. Bien, Dmitri no podía echarle nada en cara. El también había estado perdiendo todas sus últimas noches en fantasías prohibidas. La vergüenza de Raskolnikov sólo sirvió para despertar de nuevo ese ardor que yacía en su alma. Razumihin tuvo que carraspear y apartar la vista antes de hablar, tratando de evitar que su deseo le nublara la mente.

-De acuerdo, quizás debamos empezar por establecer ciertas reglas. Límites. Discutir lo que queremos, tal vez.

Raskolnikov ladeó la cabeza pensativo, un brillo indescifrable en su mirada, como si estuviera manteniendo algún tipo de intenso debate interno. Tras aquel momento de reflexión de pronto se acercó a él, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas justo frente al noble y comenzando a pasear sus manos por los muslos de Dmitri, con timidez pero con decisión. Razumihin no pudo evitar tensarse al instante, deseando apartarse y dejarse llevar a partes iguales.

-¡Rodion! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Raskolnikov había comenzado a frotar con más intensidad, ganando confianza a medida que su amo se ponía más nervioso.

-Discutir lo que queremos, claro. Primera regla, lo que pase entre nosotros, lo que hagamos en privado, eso no afecta en absoluto a nuestra relación. Quiero que tengas claro que lo que disfruto a este nivel no tiene nada que ver con lo que deseo en mi vida, ¿entiendes? Por lo que, si te digo qué es lo que quiero, debes recordar a qué situaciones se limita. ¿Crees que podrás hacer eso?

El siervo había dejado de mover las manos, apoyándose sobre sus piernas y mirándolo desde abajo con una seriedad y seguridad que no parecían acordes a su posición. Sus facciones suaves, su piel clara, sus ojos oscuros, todo ello provocaba un revoloteo ansioso en el vientre de Dmitri que cada vez resultaba más difícil ignorar. Tragó saliva mientras asentía con cierta brusquedad.

-Claro, por supuesto, de eso se trata, ¿no? Limitar todo esto a momentos concretos y no a nuestra vida diaria.

-Muy bien. Pues la siguiente regla es que no quiero nada de insultos ni humillaciones fuera de nuestros encuentros. Lo que me hiciste la otra vez... Nunca puedes volver a hacerme algo así.

Razumihin suspiró, ¿cuánto más iba a restregarle aquello? ¿Y por qué tenían que hablar en aquella posición tan comprometida? Su corazón empezaba a bombear más deprisa y el rumbo en el que fluía su sangre estaba comenzando a preocuparle.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, Rodion. Me he disculpado, no ocurrirá de nuevo, ¿qué más quieres que diga? Yo también tengo mis propias reglas. Lo primero, y creo que bastante obvio, nada de esto saldrá de aquí. Nada. No le mencionarás lo que hacemos a nadie, ni siquiera a tu hermana. Ni una palabra, ni una insinuación, no puedo permitir cualquier tipo de rumor absurdo.

-Por supuesto que no diré nada, ¿por quién me tomas?

Una mueca molesta y entonces Rodya comenzó a pasear los dedos por su entrepierna, con suavidad y lentitud, causando un estremecimiento instantáneo en Dmitri.

-Espera, espera, espera, ¿qué estás haciendo? Tenemos que hablar primero.

-Es una conversación aburrida. Ambos sabemos lo que queremos, le estás dando demasiadas vueltas. Primero, discreción, nadie dice nada, fuera de estos encuentros mantenemos una situación de normalidad. Segundo, respeto. No vuelves a atacarme o herirme de ese modo, no me echas a empujones cuando diga algo que te incomode o una vez que terminemos. No soy un objeto dispensable del que te puedes deshacer cuando te venga en gana. Si cuando acabemos necesito algo de tiempo para volver a ser yo entonces debes concedérmelo.

La imagen de su tembloroso siervo, llorando, ensangrentado, con ojos suplicantes e incapaz de decir palabra golpeó a Dmitri por un instante. ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto en aquel deplorable estado y cuántas lo había echado al momento de su despacho, sin preocuparse siquiera en asegurarse de que todo iba bien? Sí, Raskolnikov estaba en lo cierto, por muy confuso y angustiado que pudiera llegar a sentirse sobre sí mismo y sus propios deseos el noble no tenía derecho a pagarlo con él de aquel modo. Asintió en silencio, incapaz de apartar la vista de los dedos largos y habilidosos de Rodya, que se movían sin vergüenza ni titubeo por sus áreas más sensibles. Era difícil contenerse en aquel punto.

-Sí... Todo eso es... Lo que venimos hablando y... Realmente, Rodion, ¿qué estás haciendo? Deberías... Deberías parar eso ahora.

Raskolnikov se rió. Se rió de él. Una risa cristalina, traviesa, acompañada de una mirada desafiante. Los balbuceos de Dmitri parecían resultarle sumamente agradables.

-¿Por qué no me obligas? Tú eres el amo, ¿no? Si tanto te molesta, haz que pare...

El siervo comenzó a desabotonarle los pantalones, sin esperar respuesta o permiso para ello, todavía frotando la creciente erección de Dmitri, que ya no había forma de ocultar. Qué descaro, qué arrogancia.

-Podrías, no sé, golpearme, apartarme de un empujón, abofetearme, atarme las manos, quizás. Así te asegurarías de que no las uso como no debo. Pero sigues ahí parado sin hacer nada. ¿Es así cómo tomas control sobre tus siervos?

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Oh, chico... Razumihin no estaba seguro de cuando, pero en algún momento su conversación honesta se había convertido en uno de aquellos juegos de los que estaban hablando. Con las cejas arqueadas, el noble mantenía su mirada en Rodion, que en ese instante comenzaba a introducir las manos bajo su ropa interior, haciendo por fin contacto con su cálida, palpitante piel.

Rodion se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

-¿Es lo que quieres tú? No, espera, te diré lo que quieres, sé exactamente lo que te gusta. Te gusta humillarme. Hacerme daño. Verme llorar y suplicar. Dejar marcas en mi piel, someterme a tu voluntad, ver cuán lejos eres capaz de llegar antes de que me rompa, ¿no es cierto?

El noble guardó silencio, incapaz de negar sus afirmaciones, avergonzado por ello pero demasiado excitado ya como para darle importancia. Aquella oscura parte de él que Rodion acababa de describir comenzaba a tomar el control y el hecho de que el joven hubiera liberado su erección y la estuviera frotando a un ritmo constante, la cabeza alza y la mirada provocadora y descarada clavada en sus ojos, no estaba ayudando en absoluto.

-No te preocupes,-continuó el siervo con total calma, como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviera ocurriendo, como si sus labios no estuvieran rozando el extremo de su miembro, estremeciéndolo con cada palabra.-porque eso es exactamente lo que quiero yo.

Y entonces lo hizo. Sin más miramientos Rodion comenzó a lamer su glande con lentitud, envolviéndolo con la lengua, dibujando círculos mientras seguía masturbándolo, rodeándolo con la boca y comenzando a tragar, dejando que su aliento cálido lo embriagase, que la estrecha humedad de su garganta tomara el control de todos sus sentidos. Por un rato, Razumihin simplemente se dejó hacer, manteniendo su mirada aún incrédula en los movimientos de Rodya, en su pelo claro, sus hombros, sus espalda, sus cabeceos lentos y continuos, sus dedos jugueteando y causándole gemidos que a duras penas podía contener. Era una imagen encantadora, pero pronto Dmitri se vio en la necesidad de tener más de aquello. El juego de Raskolnikov era agradable, sin duda, pero el instinto del noble clamaba por algo distinto, por el control, el poder y la sumisión.

No se lo pensó. Razumihin simplemente se dejó llevar. Ya que estaban haciendo aquello lo iban a hacer como era debido. Empezó por acariciar el pelo de su siervo. Era suave, fino, agradable al tacto, como parecía ser todo en su cuerpo, pero no dejó que eso lo detuviera. Oh, no, tenía muy claro lo que quería, lo había imaginado tantas veces... Cerró el puño, sujetando el pelo de Rodya firmemente y empujando su cabeza hasta el fondo, ignorando el gruñido de sorpresa de Raskolnikov y tomando el control al instante.

A partir de ese momento Razumihin se aseguró de marcar el ritmo, tirándole del pelo, moviendo su cabeza de la forma deseada, ignorando las toses ahogadas y los gorgoteos de Rodion. Toda su incertidumbre y cautela inicial parecían haberse desvanecido. En su lugar sólo quedaban el ardiente deseo y la necesidad de poder y dominio, esa oscura parte de sí mismo que lo gobernaba y daba rienda suelta a sus instintos más profundos cuando estaba con Rodya. Ya no había vacilación ni titubeos, toda lógica y decencia enterradas ya. Era un autentico deleite ver a su siervo retorcerse así en sus manos, tratando de seguir el ritmo que él marcaba, sometido por completo a su voluntad. Era obvio que a Raskolnikov le costaba respirar, que se esforzaba por contener las arcadas mientras su garganta era tomada a la fuerza, gesto que lo había pillado desprevenido.

Razumihin no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto era capaz de aguantar su siervo. Y desde luego, no dudo en tratar de averiguarlo. Colocando la palma de la mano firmemente en su nuca, empujó su cabeza hasta el final, como ya hubiera hecho antes, pero esta vez obligándolo a permanecer allí, sujetando a Rodion con fuerza contra él e impidiéndole retroceder. Con un gruñido de placer, Razumihin comenzó a mover la cintura despacio, embistiendo contra los labios del siervo, ignorando sus gemidos y la forma en la que había comenzado a retorcerse entre sus piernas, deleitándose en la húmeda y estrecha calidez que rodeaba la total longitud de su miembro.

Por supuesto, Rodion no tardó en rebelarse contra ello. Razumihin podía imaginar sus dificultades para respirar, la incomodidad y las arcadas que lo invadían pero, en lugar de compadecerlo, no podía más que sentirse encendido por la idea. ¿Cómo iba a dejarlo ir ahora? Lo divertido acababa de comenzar. Pero Raskolnikov continuó retorciéndose, tratando de zafarse de él de forma cada vez más enérgica, demostrando que no estaba dispuesto a simplemente aceptar sus deseos, hasta el punto de comenzar a golpearle los muslos con ambas manos, empujando con todas sus fuerzas para apartarse.

Dmitri finalmente lo dejó ir, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, molesto y divertido a partes iguales. Rodya estaba jadeando, la mirada perdida cargada de confusión, los ojos abiertos de par en par, la saliva goteando por su barbilla al compás de su ruidosa respiración y sus toses. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, el pelo revuelto y un visible bulto en sus piernas, dejando clara su opinión sobre la situación. Entonces alzó la vista hacia él, sus labios temblando ligeramente con un titubeo. Razumihin no le dio tiempo para hablar. Con un movimiento rápido, abofeteó a Rodion, causando que su cabeza saliera disparada y el joven soltara un grito de dolor y sorpresa.

Raskolnikov se llevó una mano a la zona dolorida de forma instintiva, lanzándole una mirada interrogante, casi incrédula.

-¿Qué-

Dmitri hizo ademán de golpearle de nuevo, cortando con ello la pregunta de su siervo y provocando que se encogiera de forma instintiva. Aquel acto reflejo le causó un cosquilleo de orgulloso placer.

-¿A qué estás jugando, Rodion? ¿Te he dado permiso para apartarte? ¿Para hablar? No. A partir de ahora harás todo lo que te diga y sólo lo que te diga, ¿entiendes?

-Sí...

Otra bofetada, acompañada de un tenue sollozo. Dmitri era consciente de su propia fuerza y de lo sensible que era la piel de Rodion, lo cual sólo lograba hacer aquello aún más excitante.

-¿Sí qué?

-Sí, señor.

No había rastro de duda o vacilación en la voz del siervo. Cómo debía ser. Aunque sólo fuera a ratos, era agradable conseguir que aquel descarado joven le obedeciera.

-¿Y qué es esa forma de usar las manos? Ni en sueños, eso se acabó. Voy a asegurarme de que te comportes de ahora en adelante.

Sin dar tiempo a que Rodya reaccionara o tratara de disculparse, Dmitri se levantó, cogiendo su cinturón y colocándose detrás del siervo. Éste se volvió hacia él con una mirada confusa, posiblemente esperando que Razumihin fuera a azotarlo como castigo, tal vez deseando estar en lo cierto, mordisqueándose el labio inferior y con los ojos llenos de preguntas. El noble no se anduvo con titubeos. Le giró la cabeza con un movimiento brusco para que volviera la vista al frente y le dio un golpe en la nuca con el dorso de la mano.

-Quédate quieto. Ahora, las manos a la espalda, juntas.

Probablemente en ese momento Raskolnikov ya entendiera qué estaba ocurriendo, pero de un modo u otro Razumihin no planeaba pararse a explicarlo. Agarrando sus muñecas con firmeza, usó el cinturón para atar las manos del siervo a su espalda, apretando con fuerza para asegurarse de que quedaba bien sujeto.

-De acuerdo, intenta zafarte.

Raskolnikov obedeció al instante, retorciéndose, soltando gruñidos de esfuerzo mientras luchaba por deshacerse de las ataduras, pero en seguida lo dio por imposible.

-Muy bien.-asintió Dmitri con aprobación, palmeándole la cabeza mientras volvía a tomar asiento.-Buen chico, ahora sí podemos hacer esto bien.

Sujetando la cabeza de su siervo con ambas manos tiró de él, atrayéndolo hacia sí y forzándolo a tragar de nuevo su miembro erecto, llevándolo hasta el final, esta vez sin que Rodya pudiera hacer nada por defenderse. Por supuesto, el siervo trató de aguantar. Desde luego, hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Pero tras unos interminables minutos de toses ahogadas y arcadas a duras penas contenidas, el joven comenzó a retorcerse bajó las manos de Razumihin, luchando por escapar de su control, alzando la vista suplicante, las aletas de su nariz moviéndose deprisa, su rostro totalmente enrojecido, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas sin control y mezclándose con la saliva que se deslizaba por su barbilla.

En lugar de dejarlo ir, Razumihin le dedicó una sonrisa inmisericorde, comenzando a abofetearlo repetidamente en la misma mejilla, disfrutando de los gemidos de dolor y la expresión humillada y herida en sus ojos. Oh, todas las dudas, los miedos que le habían atormentado, sus inquietudes morales quedaban ahora por completo ahogadas. Era tan dulce, tan exquisito ver a su siervo así, arrodillado a sus pies, las manos atadas a la espalda, su respiración bajo su control, su rostro enrojecido y su mirada suplicante, aquellas dulces lágrimas, la forma en que gemía cuando lo abofeteaba o cómo se retorcía cuando Razumihin le tapaba la nariz, impidiéndole por completo respirar. Los sonidos agónicos y las toses cuando movía su cabeza a ritmo rápido, tomando su garganta con violencia, dejando que su estrechez le provocara escalofríos de placer. Pero sobre todo era divertidísimo ver el bulto en los pantalones de Rodion, su obvia excitación, la vergüenza que aquello le causaba, la herida en su orgullo que debatía con su necesidad de someterse y entregarse por completo.

Dmitri no aguantó mucho más. Habían sido ya suficientes embestidas y suficientes pensamientos desenfrenados sobre la imagen ante él como para contenerse. Terminó en el interior de Rodya, con un gruñido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y moviendo las caderas para recoger los últimos retazos de placer, ignorando los quejidos de su siervo, que en apariencia se estaba atragantando con su semilla.

-Trágate eso...-murmuró entre dientes, los ojos cerrados.-No dejes que se desperdicie, ni una gota.

Razumihin finalmente salió de su boca, posando su mirada sobre el resultado de sus acciones. Rodya jadeaba sonoramente, esforzándose por obedecer, por tragar su semen entre toses, lamiéndose los labios pero sin poder evitar que parte del fluido cayera al suelo ante él. Dmitri podía suponer que era difícil obedecer tras una invasión tan violenta, la falta de aire, la confusión y el hecho de estar maniatado. Dándole unas palmaditas con su pene en la cara y dejando que las últimas gotas cayeran en su mejilla, Dmitri decidió darle una oportunidad y ayudarlo un poco.

-Te dije que no lo desperdiciaras, chico, ¿es que no escuchas nunca? Está bien, déjame echar una mano.

Había usado un torno paternalista con obvias intenciones de burla, soltando un suspiro antes de proceder a agarrarle del pelo y empujar su rostro contra el suelo con violencia, colocando su cara sobre los restos de semen y restregándolo lentamente sobre ello.

-Vamos, Rodion, limpia eso. Dale algún uso a esa afilada lengua tuya.

Raskolnikov obedeció al momento, empezando a lamer el suelo a sus pies, recogiendo hasta la última gota de sus fluidos. Sólo cuando terminó Dmitri le permitió levantar la cabeza, soltándolo y recostándose en el respaldo de la silla con un suspiro satisfecho. Rodya mantenía la cabeza gacha, visiblemente confuso y alterado, pero sumergido por completo en su papel servil. Su cara estaba llena de toda clase de fluidos y su respiración todavía era rápida e irregular, pero a Razumihin le preocupaba más otro detalle de su anatomía.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto?

Colocó el pie sobre la entrepierna del joven y la presionó con suavidad, comenzando a frotarla con la suela del zapato y esperando su respuesta con las cejas arqueadas. Rodion soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, alzando la vista al instante y mirándolo boquiabierto.

-¿Qué... qué...?

-¿Qué... qué...?-Dmitri lo imitó con sorna, riéndose de él.-Ya me has oído. ¿O es que crees que debería ignorarlo? Parece que ya estás a punto, de todos modos... ¿Debería tocarte?

Raskolnikov balbuceó, abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces con sus ojos oscuros cargados de confusión y deseo clavados en él, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Con toda seguridad, tras lo ocurrido no espera aquello por parte de Dmitri. Después de todo, su amo nunca se había preocupado por su placer o necesidades.

Dmitri presionó con más fuerza, frotando a mayor velocidad y logrando arrancarle un jadeo ahogado a Raskolnikov, que por fin apartó la vista.

-¿Crees que te lo mereces? ¿Qué te lo has ganado?

Rodya estaba temblando, gimiendo, la cabeza gacha y los dientes apretados, su mente perdida en el tono jocoso y despectivo de su amo, ansiando más y más de aquel contacto pero sin poder responder a sus preguntas.

-¿Qué te pasa, zorra? ¿De pronto no puedes hablar? Eres un sucio sodomita, un degenerado que no es capaz de hacer nada bien. Ni siquiera puedes complacer a tu amo como es debido sin que te guie y ayude. He tenido que atarte sólo para asegurarme de que cumples tu función básica más primordial. Me das asco, ¿me oyes? Eres peor que una mala bestia. Por supuesto que no mereces que te toque. Tendrás que trabajar mucho más duro para eso...

-Por... Por favor, por favor, señor, yo...

Estaba sollozando. Razumihin no podía dejar de regodearse. Rodion sollozaba y se retorcía a sus pies, estremeciéndose de placer contenido y necesidad. Si seguía así el chico no aguantaría mucho más. Y ni siquiera iba a tener que usar las manos.

-¿Por favor qué? ¿Acaso vas a negar que tengo razón? ¿Dices que miento, Rodion? Deberías verte a ti mismo ahora. Eres patético.

-Señor...

-Vamos, dilo, di lo que eres. Di que eres patético.

Rodya alzó la vista, el labio inferior tembloroso y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Dmitri no pudo contenerse. Presionando con más fuerza el miembro duro de su siervo, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa antes de escupirle a la cara.

-Es un regalo. ¿Cómo se dice?

Su saliva se deslizaba lentamente por el puente de la nariz de Raskolnikov, resbalando por su mejilla como si de una lágrima se tratara.

-Gracias... Gracias, señor.

-Muy bien, buen chico.

Con suavidad, casi con cariño, Dmitri le acarició el pelo, provocando que Rodion se encogiera ante el contacto y gimiera de nuevo, retorciéndose bajo sus pies en un intento de aumentar la fricción de su entrepierna. Era divertido verlo en aquel estado, no pudo evitar pensar el noble mientras agarraba un puñado de pelo con fuerza y obligaba a Rodya a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, forzándolo a encararlo, a mantener su mirada.

-Ahora dime qué eres.

-Yo...-Raskolnikov tragó saliva, titubeando una vez más, su mirada moviéndose frenética de un lado a otro, como si tratara de encontrar una salida a aquella situación imposible. Pero entonces fijó los ojos en él. Parecía más seguro ahora.-Soy patético. Soy un siervo inútil y patético. Soy un degenerado. Yo... Yo soy suyo, señor. Soy su siervo. Su furcia. Su esclavo.

Oh, maldita sea, eso no se lo esperaba. Si Rodya seguía así lograría endurecerlo de nuevo. Era mejor poner fin a aquello cuanto antes. Era más que suficiente para un primer intento.

-¿Mi furcia? ¿Por qué te crees que tienes derecho a eso? ¿Te lo has ganado acaso?

-¿Señor?

-Ya me has oído. Si quieres ser mi furcia, que te considere al menos como una pieza de carne lo suficientemente buena para complacerme, tendrás que esforzarte más. Tu patético lloriqueo no te hace más que una bestia insufrible. Servirme es un privilegio y desde hoy quiero que seas consciente de ello. Que te insulte es un privilegio. Que te golpee es un privilegio. Que te folle es un privilegio. Y deberías darme las gracias por todo ello.

-¡Gracias, señor, lo siento! ¡Gracias! Yo, ah-se cortó, con un estremecimiento y un gemido ahogado, su cuerpo derrotado sucumbiendo al contacto con el habilidoso pie de su amo.-Por favor, deme una oportunidad. Por favor, déjeme, déjeme acabar, por favor, no puedo más. Tóqueme, se lo suplico.

-¿Qué? ¿Tocarte? ¿A ti? Ni lo sueñes, degenerado. No pondré mis manos sobre tu sucio cuerpo para complacerte. Pero soy un señor benevolente, bien lo sabes. Te doy mi permiso para acabar, pero sólo usare mis pies contigo. La suela de mi zapato es lo único que te mereces.

El efecto de sus palabras sobre Raskolnikov no dejaba de sorprenderle. En cualquier otro momento el desvergonzado siervo habría respondido de forma insultante y terrible a algo como aquello. Pero en su lugar ahora se limito a asentir y a murmurar más “gracias” y “lo siento” junto a otras palabras inteligibles por lo agitado de su respiración y sus gemidos. Razumihin no tuvo que hacer mucho más esfuerzo para lograr llevar a su siervo hasta el final. Simplemente un poco de fricción con la presión y la velocidad adecuada, más palabras soeces y despectivas, algún tirón de pelo y unas pocas bofetadas y de pronto el siervo estaba gimoteando y sollozando mientras murmuraba más agradecimientos y palabras de sumisión.

Con una carcajada, Dmitri lo dejó ir.

-Patético... Mira cómo has puesto tus pantalones.

Era cierto, una mancha oscura se había dibujado en su entrepierna, como evidencia de aquel placer satisfecho. Pero Rodion no pareció darle importancia. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recomponerse y recuperar el aliento como para pensar en ello. Ampliando su sonrisa, Razumihin movió su pierna para colocar la suela de su zapato contra el rostro de un sorprendido Rodya. Presionando de nuevo, esta vez contra su cara, decidió dejarle las cosas bien claras.

-Éste es tu nivel, ¿entiendes? A nivel del suelo, bajo mis botas, a mis pies. Nunca podrás alzarte sobre eso. Aprende a aceptarlo y amarlo. Abraza lo que eres y nunca intentes cambiarlo, ¿comprendes?

-Sí, señor.

Su voz estaba ronca, agitada y rota por la violenta invasión de su garganta y lo confuso de su situación.

-Demuéstralo. Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer.

Vaciló, por supuesto. El noble no esperaba menos. Pero lo hizo. Con cierta duda, Raskolnikov sacó la lengua y comenzó a lamer la suela de su zapato. Despacio, con expresión herida y asqueada, pero incapaz de desobedecer o contradecir a su amo. Razumihin estaba maravillado, ¿de verás haría todo lo que le ordenase? ¿Todo? Era demasiado bueno.

Con una nueva carcajada, Dmitri pateó a Rodya para apartarlo de él, con suavidad, claro, más como un gesto de burla y humillación que con intención de causar un daño físico. Pareció funcionar bastante bien. El siervo se tambaleo brevemente, casi pareció que iba a caer sobre su costado, pero al final consiguió aguantar, de rodillas y cabizbajo, todavía a su merced.

Razumihin se recostó en su asiento, cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro satisfecho. Bien, aquello había estado bien. Se sentía bien. Era agradable y jamás en su vida algo se había sentido tan profundo, tan instintivo, tan placentero y natural. Era como si siempre hubiera deseado exactamente aquello pero nunca hubiera tenido el valor para siquiera pensarlo. Y Raskolnikov... Raskolnikov lo había hecho tan bien. Tan perfecto. Como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, dos piezas perfectamente complementarias en aquel retorcido puzzle.

Por supuesto, la sensación de vergüenza y culpa no tardó en aparecer. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otro modo? Lo bueno nunca parecía durar demasiado. Lo que había hecho era sucio, horrible, nefasto. Sus palabras, su desprecio, todo resonaba dentro de él y le producía una sensación de asco bochornoso que le causaba arcadas. Durante las pasadas semanas había intentado dirigir todo aquel malestar a Rodya, culparlo a él, odiarlo. Pero el siervo tenía razón. Era sobre sí mismo. Sí, Raskolnikov lo había disfrutado, quizás, pero no era el único. No era Rodion el que se había atado las manos a las espalda, ni el que había dicho todas aquellas cosas horribles. Era él. Dmitri Prokofich Razumihin. Él y nadie más había tomado la decisión de hacer algo así. Era a sí mismo a quien despreciaba y odiaba. Todas las cosas que le había hecho a Raskolnikov, el trato que le había dado en las últimas semanas... Eso sólo lo hacía sentir más sucio y retorcido. Realmente su siervo merecía una disculpa.

Y pensando en ello no pudo evitar acordarse. Rodion seguía maniatado y arrodillado a sus pies.

_Muy considerado por tu parte, Dmitri, lamentarte sobre lo terrible que eres mientras dejas al chico en ese estado. Un movimiento maestro._

Con un suspiro derrotado Razumihin abrió los ojos. Ya tendría tiempo de reflexionar y aturullarse de congoja más tarde. Ahora debía tratar un asunto más urgente. Se apresuró a colocar su ropa y abrochar su pantalón antes de inclinarse junto a su siervo.

El joven tenía la cabeza gacha, encogido y tembloroso, sus sollozos ahogados todavía audibles.

-Está bien, Rodion, ahora voy a desatarte, ¿vale? Dame un momento. Tranquilo.

Rodya se había encogido ante su contacto, provocando que a Razumihin le diera un vuelco al corazón, agitado por la culpa. Estaba bien. Podía arreglar aquello. Se disculparía y jamás volvería a hacer algo así. Era sin duda lo mejor. Tratando de mantener su firmeza se deshizo de las ataduras de Rodion, sentándose entonces a su lado y tomando sus manos entre las suyas con suavidad, frotando la zona enrojecida de sus muñecas amablemente.

-¿Te duele? ¿Estás bien?

El siervo asintió levemente, todavía incapaz de mirarle.

-Lo siento.-murmuró Razumihin, apretando las manos de Rodion en un intento de gesto amistoso.-¿Ha sido demasiado? No pretendía herirte. No realmente...

En un movimiento inesperado, Raskolnikov se dejó caer sobre él, acurrucándose contra su pecho y devolviéndole el apretón de manos con timidez. Durante un rato se quedaron así. Quietos, en silencio, descansando el uno sobre el otro, tratando de recuperar esa normalidad perdida hacía sólo un momento. Razumihin tuvo que esforzarse para mantener acallados los latidos de su corazón. Por algún motivo, la cercanía, el contacto, la calidez de Rodya, le habían acelerado el pulso y bloqueado todo pensamiento. No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Que chico tan dulce podía llegar a ser. El noble no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar a aquello, pero comprendía que después de todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho Rodion necesitara algo así para sentirse mejor y volver a ser el de siempre. Razumihin no podía por menos que concedérselo.

Entonces se acordó de algo. Sin apartar a Rodya, metió la mano en su bolsillo, rebuscando hasta encontrar su pañuelo. Tras lo que habían hecho el rostro de su siervo había quedado claramente marcado. Que menos que ayudarle un poco en ese respecto.

Razumihin tomó la barbilla de su siervo con cuidado, haciéndole alzar la cabeza y comenzando a limpiar los fluidos que aún se extendían por su rostro con una amabilidad que contrastaba vivamente con todo el trato previo. Raskolnikov se mantuvo en silencio, dejándole hacer, con sus grandes ojos negros clavados en él con cierta confusión, como si todavía estuviera en un lugar muy lejano y no entendiera muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero con total tranquilidad. No había ni rastro de miedo, rencor o desprecio en aquella mirada. Tal vez Razumihin no lo admitiría, pero sin duda esa percepción lo hizo sentir infinitamente más calmado y en paz consigo mismo.

Sólo cuando Razumihin había acabado y apartado el pañuelo de él, Rodya habló, con una voz tan dulce, temblorosa y suave que lograría derretir hasta el más frío de los corazones. Algo que no era difícil en absoluto de conseguir con alguien como Dmitri por lo que, que decir tiene , aquella faceta nunca antes vista de su siervo se enclavó con fuerza en su mente al momento.

-¿Lo he hecho bien?

Raskolnikov no había apartado los ojos de él, su pregunta cargada de duda, de ansiedad, de necesidad. ¿Cómo iba a decir que no a aquello? Oh, Rodion era mucho, mucho más de lo que Razumihin jamás habría podido imaginar.

-Sí, Rodion -murmuró el noble, acariciándole el pelo.-Lo has hecho bien, muy bien.

Su respuesta logró arrancar una sonrisa entre tímida y orgullosa al siervo que, sin pensárselo dos veces, depositó un casto beso sobre los labios de Dmitri, que no pudo evitar quedarse inmóvil ante la confusión. ¿Acababa de besarlo? Había sido un breve roce y comparado con todo lo que ya habían hecho resultaba casi absurdo preocuparse por ello. Y sin embargo una especie de nueva angustia se asentó en el pecho de Razumihin. ¿No era eso ir demasiado lejos? ¿No estaban jugando a algo que al final terminaría por escapárseles de las manos? ¿No entrañaba aquello riesgos inasumibles? Tal vez deberían parar ahora. Tal vez debería apartar a Rodion con suavidad y decirle que aquello no podía volver a ocurrir nunca. Que debían mantenerse alejados. Que se sentía confuso y alterado hasta un punto que le resultaba físicamente doloroso. Pero sobre todo que tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a tomar una decisión, Raskolnikov volvió a recostarse sobre él, apretándose contra su pecho y murmurando un sincero “gracias” que acabó con toda la determinación que Razumihin hubiera podido reunir.

Al diablo con todo, pensó mientras le acariciaba el pelo y cerraba los ojos con un suspiro derrotado. Si tenían que hundirse, que así fuera. Estaba más que claro lo que ambos deseaban, lo que sus cuerpos exigían y, por muy sucio, pecaminoso y prohibido que fuera, ¿quién iba a detenerlos? Sólo debían ser discretos y todo iría bien. En aquel punto Razumihin ya se había cansado de preocuparse. Si aquello era lo que el siervo quería que tuviera por seguro que eso era lo que iba a tener. No podía existir ninguna pega por su parte.

Aquella breve epifanía se sintió al momento como una liberación. Sí, por supuesto, no fue capaz de ahogar del todo la preocupación y la culpa, pero esa hiriente punzada en su pecho que sentía cada vez que pensaba en alejarse de Rodion o deshacerse de él desapareció por completo. Fue como si de pronto una parte de sí mismo contra la que había luchado largo tiempo se viera por fin aceptada, entendida y abrazada con gusto. El ahogo que lo había atorado durante las últimas semanas pareció desaparecer y Dmitri se sintió como si pudiera respirar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su mente más clara y decidida que nunca.

Estaba bien, de acuerdo, harían las cosas al modo de Raskolnikov. Y si se hundían, se hundirían juntos.

 


End file.
